Wind Blows Away Fire
by zestychicken2
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are dating, but for unknown reasons, Jack & ex-girlfriend, Sam, are jealous. When Sam devises a breakup plan, Jack develops a counter-plan. When both of these end in complete disaster, it all leads to a chase for Kimiko. RaixKim
1. Cold Snap

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

**Raimundo's old girlfriend left him because of one of his cold snaps. Kimiko is now with Raimundo, and they go to Brazil for a vacation. Can Sam stop Kimiko from making the biggest mistake of her life while Raimundo has a cold snap? R&R RaixKim.**

Chapter one...Pain

**Dream Flashback...**

_"Oh Rai, I never want this day to end!" the girl sigh as Raimundo put his arm around her._

_"Don't worry, we will have more days like this. I promise you that."_

_"I guess you're right." she smiled. Sam was dating Raimundo in Brazil before he left to go to the temple. They had been dating for about a month now. "Raimundo." she said getting up from her lounging position._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know Valentine's Day is coming up. I thought maybe we could do something special."_

_He kissed her and said, "It would be absolutly perfect, but what would we do?"_

_She sigh as she laced her hand into his. "I was thinking maybe dinner and a walk?"_

_"Sounds good, and it's classic." hegrinned as they watched the sunset from their position on the sleigh. Sam began to feel cold and shivered. Then she felt someone pull her into a hug to warm her up._

_"Cold?"_

_she giggled, "Yeah."_

_**The Next day at school...**_

_Raimundo tapped his pencil on his desk, and looked at the clock. 1:55, only five more minutes until school would be out and they would get a three day weekend because of Valentine's day. 'Hurry up!' he thought to himself as him and Sam were going to go out to look for a resterant._

_Sam tried to consintrate, but she kept glancing at the clock. Five more minutes then school was out for three days. 'Come on, go, go, go!'_

_**Ring! Ring!**_

_Raimundo and Sam shot from there seats and met outside the school door. "Ready?"_

_"Yeah." Sam smiled as they walked downtown._

_"Oh how about that one!" she squealed._

_"Bern's Burgers. Hmm, I don't know. Burgers aren't romantic."_

_"We can make them romantic, it's called pay the cook a little extra money to cut the burgers into hearts."_

_"Good idea, but I would just like to go on a spur of the moment thing."_

_"Okay fine." she pouted and looked at him with puppydog eyes._

_"Oh alright fine! We can eat here, but you're paying for heart shapes."_

_"Deal!" she giggled then looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's getting late, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye Sam! Love you!"_

_"Love you too!" she yelled as she ran down the sidewalk. After Raimundo was out of sight she started to walk. 'Raimundo and I are perfect for eachother. Nothing could ever break us apart, and we could be a million miles away and that would still be true.' she daydreamed as she went inside the house. Her mother was doing the dishes._

_"Hi honey, how was school?"_

_"Good, boring, but good."_

_"Well that's good."_

_"Yep I suppose so. I'm off to do my homework, I have math and history."_

_"Okay."_

_As she was walking upstairs she saw her father._

_"Hey Sam."_

_"Hey dad, I'm just off to do homework."_

_"Alright." he chuckled, "Have fun!"_

_"Oh yeah I will!" she said in a bored tone full of sarcasm_.

_**With Raimundo...**_

_He looked around for his calculator. 'Where is it! Stupid math, I don't get why we use this stuff at all. It's almost pointless. All you need to do is really add and subtract.' He sigh as he sat down._

_"Raimundo!"_

_He snapped back in focus from daydreaming as his mother yelled his name, "Yeah?" he yelled back._

_"If you are done with your math, please come down and take your little sister outside, she wants someone to play with in the snow with her!"_

_He would do anything to get out of math, so he just scribbled down some quick answers, punched in some numbers and barely checked to see if they were right. He then shoved it into his backpack and ran downstairs._

_"What have I told you about running in the house?" she scolded him. He smiled and went to hug her. "Oh, well go ahead and go outside with your sister. Perhaps bring your brothers out too?"_

_"Alright. Come on guys! Let's go." After a few snowball fights they went inside, all were pretty cold, including Raimundo. Their mother set down some hot chocolate for them as they sat at the table. When Raimundo's father got home Raimundo's mother gave the 'get your sister and brothers upstairs where you cannot hear us' look to him. He got up, and said, "Come on guys let's play follow the leader, but we got to be quick!" he ran upstairs and his siblings followed. "Okay now we're going have a dance off. Find some tunes you like and put it in the C.D. player, then turn it up as loud as you can get it, I'll be right back, but you have to stay here." They all nodded as he snuck to the stairs._

_"Where were you?"_

_"Working!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Quit with all the questions!"_

_"I only asked two!"_

_"Ask one more and I'll leave again!"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"You just asked! Enough with the questions or I really will leave!"_

_"Answer them and maybe I'll stop!"_

_He shook his head and rolled his eyes as once again his dad left without saying anything. Before when Raimundo was the only child, their family was tight, but now it was Dad comes home, Raimundo plays with kids, parents fight and then they all go back downstairs._

_That night he went to bed angry that the family was falling apart._

_Sam slept wonderfuly as she got up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 and she needed to meet Raimundo at 11:30. She quickly went into her bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, did her hair and make up then put some money and her cell phone into one of her purses and left. She ran down to the store and bought something for Raimundo and had it wrapped. Then she went to the park and waited for him._

_Raimundo lazily got out of bed and got dressed. He got some money and dragged his feet along to the store. Bought a quick something for Sam and then headed to the park._

_"Where were you? It's 12:30, I've been waiting for 45 minutes!"_

_Raimundo groaned as the line sounded too familiar to him. "Chill, I was running a little late."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Why the questions?"_

_"I only asked two and I wanted to know. Is that a crime?"_

_"That's three now." Raimundo was started to hear the annoyance in Sam and his own voice._

_"You're unbelieveable sometimes, you know that?"_

_"Girl, just chill!"_

_"Why are we yelling? It's Valentine's Day!"_

_"I'm not dumb I know that, and I don't know!"_

_"I never said you were dumb!"_

_"You were indicating that I was!"_

_Sam started to cry, although Raimundo didn't seem to take much interest in it. She shoved the gift in Raimundo's arms and said, "Happy Valentine's day! I hope you enjoy it, because this is the last one we are having together. Raimundo Pedrosa, I'm officially dumping you!" she ran off crying._

_Raimundo then realized what he had just done. 'No! I can't believe it, I now take after my dad more than I hoped!' he wanted to run after Sam, but knew she would never take him back now. He opened the gift and saw that in the box there was a teddybear, a little box of chocolate and a picture of them together. He sigh, for he only got her a box of chocolates and a bad picture of them. He went home and went to his room._

_"Raimundo?"_

_"Yeah what Mom?"_

_"What's wrong dear?"_

_"Sam and I just broke up."_

_His mother came and sat down on the bed next to him, "I'm sorry baby. Come here." she pulled him into a hug. "There is something in the mail for you, thought you might want it."_

_He took the envolope from his mother and opened it. "It says I've been excepted to a school in China, they insist I go."  
_

_"China!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, if they insist, when does it start?"_

_"Monday."_

_"Oh wow, you must get packed."_

_"Okay Mom."_

_"I'll be back up in a little bit."_

_"Okay." he gave her back the letter and began to start getting clothes out of his closet and went to the bathroom to get somethings aswell._

_Sam cried in her room for hours. She wanted to talk to Raimundo, but then again now she hated him, never wanted to speak to him again. In a way her mind was arguing with itself. She finally got to ignoring it and went to sleep._

_When Raimundo's mother came back up to his room she said, "Well, if there is anyone you would like to say good-bye to outside the family, I suppose you better do it today."_

_"Alright, may I go right now?" he asked eagerly._

_"Yes." she had barly answered as he dashed through the door._

_He went to say good-bye to all his friends. Then smiled as he got home, tomorrow he would pack a bit more for it, perhaps this was a good way to forget about Sam._

_**The Next day...**_

_"Raimundo, today you leave, I suggest you get going!" his mother poked him awake._

_"Okay, okay I'm up!" he was dazed then wide awake at the sudden light from the shades being opened on the window._

_**Three Hours Later...**_

_"Okay I'm totally packed."_

_"Alright dear, good luck!" she smiled as one by one his brothers and sister said good bye._

_**End Flashback...**_

Raimundo awoke slowly as he got out of bed. 'Wow, snow in Brazil, I know that had to be a dream. And why was it about last Valentine's Day? I'm over Sam now, I have Kimiko, I don't understand why I still have that dream occasionaly. I mean, it was five months ago.' he thought to himself while he got dressed and ruffled his own hair.

* * *

Okay, it was a little bit of an odd chapter, but it'll get better. I know it was pretty boring to. Anyways I'm glad I got another fic going, I was beginning to get bored, because I thought up the ending to my first fanfiction. As for the cold snaps. I'm not sure it was a good idea, but I needed something to go on.Well I'll let you keep reading. :D Review please! 


	2. Vacation Plans

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 2...Vacation Plans

"Morning Rai!" Clay stopped laughing for a moment.

"How'd you sleep Rai?" Kimiko smiled as she went over and pulled him to the table to eat.

"What is down Raimundo?" Omi asked as Kimiko giggled and Clay grinned.

"Morning Clay. Okay Kimiko. Nothing much Omi, just woke up, and it's 'what's up?'." he smiled as Kimiko kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, what's up with Omi? He seems a little-" he whispered to Kimiko.

"I think he's mad."

"Why?"

"Master Fung canciled training."

"Really? Why?"

"He said something about us going on a vacation."

"Whoa that's new."

"I know, and I don't think Omi is happy about us not being able to train properly today." she giggled.

"I am hearing your conversation Raimundo and Kimiko, and no I am not mad, I just do not understand why we must do a vacation."

"Go on a vacation Omi." Clay corrected him.

"That too."

"Omi, we've been fighting evil for about five months, we should take a break." Kimiko argued, would love to have a vacation.

"Where will we go?" Omi still questioned the vacation.

"You must all decide on a place." Master Fung had been listening to there conversation and decided to walk in.

"How about England?" Clay suggested.

"I've always wanted to go to Russia." Raimundo playfuly punched Kimiko in the arm. Then she gave him a look.

"How about Brazil, it's warm there and there are plenty of things to do. It's a great place for a vacation."

"I agree with Raimundo." They all looked at Omi confused, even Raimundo did.

"Actually, Brazil sounds fun." Kimiko and Clay said at once.

"I guess it is agreed then, you shall all go to Brazil together. Dojo will be going with you."

Dojo who was staring into space now snapped into attention, "Say what?"

"Dojo you shall go to Brazil with us!" Omi repeated.

"Oh no." he muttered as his eyes filled with annoyance and horror.

"When are we leaving Master Fung?" Kimiko asked trying to change the subject off of Dojo going with them.

"Tomorrow, and so you have time to pack, there will be no training today."

Kimiko scrambled to her room, Raimundo and Clay high-fived and Omi pouted.

"But, but-"

"No buts Omi, training is canciled." He smiled as he saw that he had a pupil that was dedicated to training.

As the day went on, they all packed for Brazil. Raimundo was swamped with questions, and then they had some time to relax. Kimiko and him went for a walk, as the sun was getting ready to set.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a girlfriend before you came to the temple?" Kimiko asked as innocently as she could, not wanting to be nosy. Raimundo stopped and sigh. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask."

"Her name was Sam, but the day before I came to the temple, Valentine's Day, I had a cold snap, and she broke up with me."

"I-I'm sorry Rai."

"Don't be. I have you now." he kissed her on the cheek quickly, "Come on." he took her hand and they ran into the forest.

"Raimundo! Where are we going?" she laughed as they began to slow down.

Raimundo didn't answer her, but only showed her onto some sort of path. Then on each side of the path, there was a rose bush. He picked a rose and gave it to Kimiko. She smiled, but then gasped as she saw a river, with a willow tree right next to it.

"Rai-"

"This is what I wanted to show you."

"It's beautiful. How did you find it?"

"Finding ways to try and get into the temple when I was on the Haylin's side." he sigh and looked at the river. Just the same as he left it before. He took Kimiko's hand once again and led her to a little boulder, as she sat down Raimundo went over to a tree and picked a blossom off of it. Then went over to Kimiko and put it in her hair.

Kimiko was looking over the sparkling, gleaming river as the willow tree danced with the wind. She then looked into Raimundo's big, forest green, emerald eyes. She could see the love for her in his eyes as he could see the same in hers. "I love you Rai."

"Love you too Kim." he smiled and they kissed.

Kimiko's cell phone went off and she broke the kiss. "Shen-Gong-Wu, let's go back."

"Alright." He took her hand, lifted her from sitting position from the boulder and they ran off.

As they got back Kimiko asked, "What's the Shen-Gong-Wu?"

"Uhh, there isn't one, just thought you should come back. It was getting a little dark." Dojo shrugged.

Kimiko glared at him, and Raimundo rolled his eyes. "We were a little busy."

"Doing what?"

"I was showing Kimiko something, thank you very much."

"Raimundo, Dojo, enough!" Omi came in and broke up the arguement. "It is now 9:00 and we leave at 9:00 tomorrow morning, I suggest we all go to sleep."

"Good idea Omi, I'm as tired as a dog herding sheep!" as he began to stretch, he stopped, "What?"

"Words fail me." Raimundo shook his head slightly as Clay left. Omi yawned and went after Clay.

"Good night Omi, good night Clay!" Kimiko yelled after them. They looked back and smiled.

"Good night Rai!" she whispered as she kissed him then walked to her room. He caught up with her and took hold of her arm.

"Good night Kimiko!" he whispered back as she turned. Raimundo kissed her on the cheek then went to his room. She smiled as she went to sleep.

* * *

Oh very stupid chapter I know, I'm quite tired, but what can I say it's almost 8 in the morning. Anyways Thanks to my reviewers, please review again. Next chapter, we get to see what happened to Sam after she found out Raimundo left. Then we will see a little bit of action on the plane. (They took one, because Dojo couldn't have all the extra stuff on his back, might fall off lol) A Wu activates on the plane, and Jack Spicer and Wuya show up. :O Well keep reading. 


	3. Interesting Ride

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 3...Interesting Ride

"Is Kimiko ready yet?" Clay was getting impatient.

"Hold on! I can't find something!" Raimundo then went into her room.

"What are you looking for?"

"The braclet you got me, I never go anywhere without it. It's good luck."

He started looking around, then he peeked into her jewlery box, sure enough there it was, with the other millions of things in there. "Found it."

"Oh thanks Rai! I could have swore it wasn't in there, checked before." she giggled as Raimundo looked blankely into space. "Well come on!" she pulled him out to where everyone else was. "Okay ready!" They all said good-bye to Master Fung and then left to go to the airport.

(I shall now be skipping how they got there, cause I really have no clue how, and how I would write it.)

**Flashback...**

_Sam knocked on the door of the Pedrosa house. Raimundo's brother, the one closest to him in age answered the door. "Hey, is Raimundo around?" she said peering behind him._

_"Hello Sam," he said coldly. She stopped her gaze of the house and looked at him._

_"What's up with you? I really need to talk to Raimundo."_

_"You knew Raimundo had cold snaps occationaly, but you still dumped him when he had one."_

_"He was having a cold snap?"_

_"Yeah, duh!"_

_"Oh no, I dumped him for nothing. I have to talk to him!"_

_"You're too late to talk, He left."_

_"What!"_

_"You heard me." he turned his tone colder, "He left. Got excepted into a school in China, they insisted he went, and well he probably wouldn't have if he still had you."_

_"What did I do?" she started to cry. She then turned and walked off the step. She sat down as she heard the door shut. She was now crying into her hands now._

**End Flashback...**

Sam walked down the street, and passed Raimundo's home. "Oh, Rai, if only you were here." She began to start walking again as she heard someone running to her from behind. She didn't turn, but the person ran to the side of her.

"Sam!"

"Yeah?" she said in a bored tone.

"I just- I just heard-"

"Spit it out!" she laughed.

"I just heard, that Raimundo was going on a vacation from school, and he's coming back here! Right here, to this very town!"

"Oh my god, really? No way!"

"Yes way! This could be your chance!" Katie squealed with her friend.

"What do I do? He could come back, he still may go for me!" Sam started to panic.

"I will instruct you, he is coming back and he is soo still going to go for you, totally sure!"

"Thanks Katie! I'm so glad I have you as a best friend!" The two of them then ran back to Sam's house, and got started with how she was going to impress Raimundo.

**With the dragons and Dojo...**

Everyone went through secerity without a problem, although Kimiko had to lie and say that Dojo was a stuffed dragon made with real scales. She then explained who her father was and said he had enough money to get her something like that. The people agreed and everyone else was surprised Kimiko could lie like that.

"Here's the plan! Come on!" Dojo yelled while Kimiko ran. Suddenly Kimiko stopped.

"What's wrong Kimiko, why did you stop?" Clay ask trying to see what Kimiko was doing.

"Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"What!" Everyone else, but Dojo said.

"It's true, and I believe it's on the plan!" he spud out in between twitches.

"We must hurry and find it!" Omi shot into the plane as the others followed. They were the first on, "Where shall we look?" Omi questioned. As he finished saying this, passangers poured into the plan. Everyone looked back and their eyes widened. They then looked at their plane tickets and tried to find their seats. Kimiko looked at hers then glanced at everyone elses. She took Raimundo by his free hand and she dragged him to another section of the plan. Dojo had jumped to Clay's shoulder and Clay then told Omi where to go. He found his seat right where they were standing and put the two bags attached together apove them. Soon Dojo found his body stuffed into Clay's pocket with his head sticking out.

Kimiko and Raimundo were stunned. After they had found their seats, a plane attendant went over to them and told them, "Are you Kimiko Tohomiko and Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Yes we are." Kimiko smiled.

"Bring your bags and come with me."

Raimundo and Kimiko shot a confused look at eachother, but followed. The attendant led them into first class!

"A secerity guard told me who you were, and saw that you were traveling with this boy and two others. We tried to find your friends on the plan, but no one could. Then we found you and I guess you are the only two coming to first class. You may pick your seats and make yourself comforable. I will take your bags." She took their bags and put them in a cupboard with all the other bags while Kimiko and Raimundo picked seats.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to your hometown right?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean we might have a chance of seeing your old girlfriend?" Kimiko looked away as she saw Raimundo freeze. "I-"

"We could see her yes. Unless she moved, but I doubt it."

She looked back at Raimundo who was now looking away. She took her hand and laced it with his just as Sam used to do. "You know, you and her are a lot alike. You're both smart, funny, cute, sweet, nice." Raimundo started to think of both of them and how they will or would get along.

Kimiko smiled and leaned over and up to kiss Raimundo on the cheek. "I love you Rai," she whispered.

"I love you too. I will forever."

"Promise?" he looked at her to see if she was serious.

He smiled as he saw she had the dead serious look in her eyes then kissed her on the lips. When he broke the kiss he then whispered, "Promise."

They're was a crash and a scream coming from where Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo, Clay and Omi broke apart. The seatbelt sign just went off so they were all allowed to get up. A girl sitting next to Clay screamed as Jack Spicer was looking in the bag slot above. Clay got up and kicked Jack backwards, throwing him onto a row of empty seats. Wuya then came out of the bag slot.

"It's not here! Keep looking Jack!"

"I'm trying, man keep your mask on!"

Wuya stopped yelling and thought about what he had just said. She was about to say something, but was cut off by Omi.

"Jack Spicer, Wuya, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Wu you big, yellow, round ball of empty ontop of a stick!"

"Jack, that had to be one of the worst things you could have said." Wuya rolled her eyes.

"This time I actually agree with Wuya!" Jack turned around to see Kimiko finishing her sentance with Raimundo behind her.

"And Omi is not a big, yellow, round ball of empty ontop of a stick! And just make a note to self: round ball of empty sounds like Omi's messed up slang, so don't use it again." Raimundo spoke against what Jack said.

"Thank you for reminding me of that most rude, descriptive, making-fun-of sentence Raimundo!" he paused for a moment, "Hey!"

"It's 'that really descriptive insultOmi, get with it!" Raimundo shot back, then shrugged at what Omi second.

"Enough with the fighting! Where is the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Wuya hissed.

The people in the plan had either fainted or just sat their in shock.

"We don't know know where it is, that's why we're trying to find it." Clay tried to explain.

Raimundo then leaned up against something then shot his hand backwards, looked at it he touched it again. He also saw Jack Spicers hand on it aswell.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to-"

"Jack Spicer I challenge you toaXiaolinshowdown!" Raimundo spoke faster than Jack.

"Aww man."

"Jack, you fool! Make sure you win this showdown!"

"Wait, what does this thing even do?" Clay suddenly added in as they all stopped and looked. Dojo popped his head out of Clay's pocket.

"It's called The Weapon of Wielding. It allows the wielder to change it into any weapon and wield damage to their target in the form of their element. If no element is found inside you, their will be a random shot, less powerful and not completely controlable."

"Thanks Dojo!"

"Meh, no problem."

"Okay Jack, back to business. How about your Third-Arm Sash against my Star Hanaibi. We will once again look in the plane for the Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Aww man, and we already had enough trouble finding it. But whatever. Raimundo, I accept your challenge."

The Weapon of Wielding started to glow and all the people except the four dragons, Jack, Wuya and Dojo froze. The scenery changed as the plan got bigger and the three other dragons besides Raimundo sat down.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Jack and Raimundo yelled out as they glared at eachother.

They both started jumping about furiously. Raimundo spotted it then made a run for it. He jumped over a row of seats as he heard Jack call.

"Third-Arm Sash!" It grabbed Raimundo by his wristed and dragged him backward about a foot.

He then snapped into insane focus and yelled, "Star Hanaibi!" It flipped the chairs over and into Jack, he lost focus and let go of Raimundo. Raimundo ran as quickly as possible to the sword, he was about two inches from touching it with his left hand as a claw from the Third-Arm Sash cut into his hand even further. He breathed in deeply trying not to let the pain get to him, but his mind was screaming. Earlier Raimundo put his hand on something sharp that gave him a cut, but now the claw dug into his hand a little bit further. The claw let go of Raimundo, as he heard Jack scream like a little girl, then Kimiko yelling. The what was now in a sword form started to glow again, the scenery changed, Raimundo's hand was held by Kimiko, the girl Clay was sitting by was screaming, Raimundo felt sick as he saw his hand. Clay had already taken out his bad and put the Shen-Gong-Wu inside and Jack had his arms blocking his face as Wuya rolled her eyes.

"Rai, that cut is really deep. Come on!" she walked back to where they were sitting in first class and then got a flight attendant to help with Raimundo's hand. He bit his lip as the flight attendant cleaned it out and tried to soak up some of the blood. She then wrapped it up tightly.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and walked away.

"Raimundo, are you sure you're alright?" Kimiko looked at him worriedly.

"I'm sure."

Clay and Omi then came up with their bags as Raimundo tried to change the subject and greeted them. "Hey guys, welcome to first class."

"Wow, I can't believe that just from Kimiko trying to get Dojo onto the plan, we got upped to first class. Oh wow Rai, that looks bad."

"Indeed." Omi agreed with Clay then looking at Raimundo's hand gasped. "Raimu-"

"Guys, I'm serious I'm fine. Uhh, well I'll get the flight attendant to come get your bags and then you guys can find a spot." Clay and Omi sat right behind Raimundo and Kimiko.

After the plan ride ended Kimiko insisted Raimundo get his hand checked one more time. After coming out moaning at the flight attendant telling him the same thing he suddenly smiled as he felt warm lips press lightly against his lips. "Thank you Rai."

"Yeah, Your welcome." he mumbled. His mood brightened when he saw where they were. The windows were big, so the tourists coming off the plane could see their first impression of Brazil. The grass was green and their were still some trees around, even though it was in a city. Raimundo then noticed that he was about two feet infront of everyone and glanced back. Omi's jaw had dropped as his big eyes moved around to see the sights. A small smile crept onto Clay's face as he turned to look at all the views. Kimiko had her cell phone out telling Kieko about all the things she saw by just stepping out of the plane. "Guys." They all looked at him and Kimiko flipped the cell phone shut. "Welcome to Brazil!"

Kimiko picked up her backpack she had brought as her carry on and went up to Raimundo. "This place, it's absolutly beautiful."

"I know it is." They turned and waited for the others to come, Clay got right to it and hurried along while Omi stiffly walked forward watching the windows. "Omi, you know you see more of this outside." Hearing this Omi put his backpack on his back and ran forwards, as though wind was lazily passing by the others.

Kimiko giggled as she ran after Omi. "Omi, come back, you have to get the rest of your stuff!" Clay grinned as Raimundo smirked. They soon ran after the two other monks. After Omi finally ran out of breathe he slowed down and halted to a stop, leaning his hand on a pole and panting. Kimiko laughed as she came up behind him. Raimundo and Clay follow about a minute behind Kimiko.

"We should probably get the rest of our stuff and head out to find somewhere to stay."

"Good idea, there nice hotels in Brazil?"

"Pretty good, not too much, but not to little."

"That's great!" Kimiko said as she walked behind Raimundo. They talked some more until they came to where all of their suite cases were. Kimiko grabbed her four. Two in each hand as the others staired. "What?"

"Nothing!" they all said as they picked up their two bags each. Clay picked up one of Omi's suite cases, because on of them was almost just as tall as he was and he had trouble dragging it. He chuckled as once again Omi ran out of breathe.

Kimiko gasped, Clay gaped and Omi's jaw dropped again as they got outside. The warm wind blew softly against their hair and clothes. It was calm for a city, Clay was probably the one most used to this as Omi didn't live in a city growing up and Kimiko lived in an over-populated one. Car's went by at a steady pace, but a lot of people were walking. The air smelled of sweet gardens and open space, and everyone felt as though they were problem-free. It was as if they were in a trance, but it had all been broken as they heard someone call Raimundo's name.

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it at that. Haha! Cliff hangers, gotta love em'. Unless someone doesn't update fanfictions and there's a huge cliff hanger. Oh my god! That bugs me bad. Anyways, please review and read on to chapter 4! Yay! I'm starting to like this fanfiction a lot. I didn't know if it would turn out good or not. Well, enough of me rambling on with the next chapter! 


	4. Trust Starts to Shake

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 4...Trust Starts to Shake

"Rai, dude! Welcome back!" his best friend, Nick, yelled waving.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he said slapping Nicks hand.

"Aww man, not much. Ohh, who is this lovely lady here." he said bow sappily. Kimiko giggled as Raimundo intruduced her.

"This is Kimiko. That's Clay and that's Omi."

"Hey!"

"Howdy!"

"Hello. It is moooost wonderful to meet one of Raimundo's former friends."

They all burst out laughing except Omi who stood their confused. "He's not all to good with the slang." Raimundo whispered to his best friend.

"Well it's great to meet you guys!" he said in a friendly tone, then pulled Raimundo aside while Kimiko, Clay and Omi were distracted, "Dude, Sam's been looking for you. After she found out you left she was really depressed."

"Uhh well you see..." He hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Holy crap! Is that Kimiko chick your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." he sigh.

"Sweet dude, congrats. But how you going to tell Sam?"

"I'm thinking avoid her if possible."

"Good choice." He slapped Raimundo on the back while Raimundo smiled weakly. "Oh dude, by the way, there's a summer dance going on in a couple days. You guys should go!"

"Uhh sure I guess."

"Aight, cool. Here's some money. I suggest you get the girl a dress. And you guys get something nice to wear too. Not so much, it's kind of the girls formal and us just some new jeans and a new T-shirt or something."

"Yeah, just like last summer."

"Just warning you though, Sam is going to be there."

Raimundo glanced back at the laughing Kimiko quickly. Her smiled was so perfect and her beautiful sapphire eyes were shut from laughing. Her hair was straight and red under a skate board helment. It fit perfectly with her red top and a black unzipped jacket, red wristband and light blue skirt with shoes that turned into rollarblades (as seen in "In the Flesh" although the rollarblades are actually rollarblades, she most likely couldn't wear them on a plane so, this was the next best bet.) Raimundo sigh.

"You're worried you might still have feelings for Sam?"

"I still have dreams about that Valentine's Day, although the dream can be played with a little. The last time I had it their was snow here."

"Oh wow, well just try and forget about it, you got such a hot girl here."

"Yeah." he sigh again. He had to admitt he was worried that he could break Kimiko's heart, but it was probably best not to tell her about this. As Nick and Raimundo walked back over to the group and talked, the began to walk to downtown. Kimiko caught the glimps of worry, pain and sorrow in Raimundo's eyes and cocked her eyes. She began to think it had something to do with his old girlfriend. She sigh and kept walking.

"Hey guys, I'm going to break for a bit, try and see if there is any good Brazilian clothes I can buy." Kimiko tried to make an excuse of getting away from the guys.

"Oh Kim, you want me to go with you, I know the best places to go."

"Oh no, it's cool Rai, I'd like to try and wonder." She smiled as she walked away waving. Raimundo shrugged and started talking to everyone again, but Nick knew something was up with the girl.

Kimiko kicked a rock as she went by a little stage set up where people would sing karioke. She looked up and saw a girl getting anounced to sing "Listen to your heart" by D.H.T. she sigh and decided to sit down to watch. The girl looked sad as if she had made a huge mistake.

The girl sang:

"..._I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of heaven turns to dark!_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart. Before you tell him good-bye!..."_

Kimiko sigh as she got up and decided to leave. The song reminded her too much of Raimundo, and what would happen if he had left her. She looked up and saw Nick running toward here. She tried to turn and run, pressed a botton on her shoes and made skates pop out and started to skate to go faster. Unfortanitly, for her, he caught her by the arm and turned her around.

"Hey."

"Hi." she said back looking down.

"There something up with you and Raimundo?"

"Well-no."

"Come on." as she looked down, and closed her eyes he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

She looked up, her clear, ocean breeze,blue eyes teared and she started to cry. Nick held on to her and looked around to make sure Raimundo hadn't been watching any of this.

"Aww the wittle Nicky actually has a girl to cry to him. How sad."

Nick and Kimiko looked up to see some gang that were always out to get Nick and Raimundo because they were the most popular at the school. "Shut up and leave us alone!"

"Ooo, our wittle Nicky getting a wittle fiesty!"

"He said, leave us alone!" Kimiko snapped coldly.

"Well the little lady as actually speaking out coldly. And I thought you were cute. Nicky, you got a girl fighting your battles for you now." one person said.

"Shut it and leave!"

"Raimundo's not here to defend you Nick, like he always had your back. I guess I wouldn't be either if you had the good girlfriend and Raimundo was stuck with Sam."

"She's not my girlfriend, I'm just watchin' her back! Aight, so you can leave now!"

"I'm not sure we should...I mean, if you weren't girlfriend and boyfriend, why are you still holding hands, hmmm? And if this little chickity isn't yours then maybe I want her."

They broke away quickly and Kimiko blushed slightly, hoping no one noticed. "Dude, just get on with your life and leave us alone." Nick stepped infront of Kimiko as she locked her arms onto his.

"Hmm, let me think. No!" the leader of the group and his gang got closer and closer to Nick and Kimiko. One tried to grab Kimiko, but she kicked him in the face.

As Raimundo approached the group he saw Nick and Kimiko. He was stunned, he never would have guess his best friend would be trying to steal his girlfriend. Little did he know, Nick was just trying to protect Kimiko.

"Nick? Kimiko?" Raimundo said loudly and coldly. Kimiko hearing Raimundo's voice didn't even look back, she ran through the gang dodging an attempt to grab her once or twice and running from what just happened. The gang decided it would be best to watch what will happen from a distance and set off running, leaving Raimundo and Nick.

"Rai I can explain!"

"No, it's cool, I get it. Kimiko left me for you! I understand!"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure!"

"I-there was just a gang and I was trying to protect Kimiko! You got to believe me Rai, there was nothing going on there! She was just upset and then the gang came!"

Raimundo turned in shock and walked up to Nick grabbing him by the shirt. "What happened to Kimiko?"

"I guess..."

"Spit it out!"

"She and you are having some trust issues." Raimundo let go of Nick and Nick started to walk away.

"Rai! Nick!" Clay came up with Omi behind him. "Where's Kimiko? Thought one of us was bound to find her."

"We did find her, but-" Raimundo stopped mid sentence, as he saw something.

"Raimundo? What is down with you?"

Raimundo ignored Omi's bad slang and walked closer. It was exactly who he thought it was. He breathed in slowly to say something.

**With Kimiko...**

She sat by the fountain in the park and cried. 'You big idiot! Raimundo is going to hate you and go back for his old girlfriend now! You're an idiot for two reasons Kimiko. One, you actually thought things between you and Raimundo would work out. And two, you messed it all up! Oh Kimiko, you should never forgive yourself. Just cry here until time ends, or time stops. Forget about Rai, someone like him will never go for Kimiko Blah like you! You idiot, you very stupid idiot!' Kimiko thought to herself, 'No, Raimundo loves me! I just don't know how much. But any minute now he will come for me, and sweep me off my feet.' Kimiko argued with herself as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve of the jacket. Then sigh getting up, and pressing the botton on her shoes. She started to skate around. She hadn't figured out where exactly she was going, but she was still going somewhere.

As she jumped onto the railing of the steps and slid down she saw Omi.

"Kimiko!"

"Omi? What are you doing out here?"

"We all split up to look for you. Well, Clay and I, Nick is trying to keep Raimundo uhh, let's go!"

"Omi, please tell me what you were going to say," as Omi looked into her eyes, she gave him the female puppy dog stare that acording to his _Ancient Guide to Females,_ no one was suppose to resist.

"No, I read about this in my guide, and I shall master the art of resisting the kitty stare."

Kimiko stopped her puppy eyes for a moment as she spoke, "Omi, it's puppy dog stare." As Omi looked back at her carefully she immediatly tried doing it again.

He stomped his foot and began to talk quite fast, "NickwastryingtoholdRaimundofromsomeone,butyoumustcomewithmetoseewhoitisbecauseIcannottellyouthat!" He took a deep breathe and looked at Kimiko's confused expression.

"Uhh, okay, let's go," She knelt down, and Omi jumped onto her back (like she was giving him a piggy-back ride) and she started to speed up with her rollarblades on.

**10 minutes later with Omi and Kimiko...**

"There is Clay!" Omi said lifting a hand from Kimiko's shoulder and pointed at a tall, blonde haired boy with a cowboy had on. He immediatly looked up at the sight of Omi and Kimiko.

"Kimiko! I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"I know, and I'm sorry I just sort of ran off, but I didn't know what to do."

"It is okay Kimiko, I forgive you, but can I have a hug?" Omi got off her back and was now infront of her standing beside Clay. He opened his arms a little not expecting one, but then felt arms wrap around him.

"Aww thank you Omi!" she giggled as he smiled brightly.

"You know Kimiko, don't feel so bad. I would have done just about the same darn thing." she then smiled as Clay used his pep talk on her.

"Thanks guys." They then started to walk back to where Raimundo and Nick were.

**With Nick and Raimundo...**

"Raimundo, you are Raimundo Pedrosa, the girl that you are in love with is Kimiko! Come on dude, snap out of it! You wanted to stay away from Sam!"

Raimundo then shot back in an icy tone, "Kimiko Tohomiko? I don't like her, I like Sam. I always did!"

"Rai snap out of it, Kimiko, Omi and Clay are coming!"

He winced at the name Kimiko, but then hearing her voice he broke his stare from the brown haired, bright green eyed young girl that smiled as she was awarded best karioke singer.

"Rai!" Kimiko sped up, deciding to skate. Raimundo snapped fully back to his old self as he saw Kimiko coming toward him. He lifted her up before she stopped and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kim."

"So am I, Rai." She broke the hug, but he still held her off the ground. She smiled ad he was dazed at the look in her eyes.

"Aight guys, I'm pretty sure you need to be finding a hotel now," Nick cut in.

"Uhh," Raimundo coughed as he put Kimiko down, "Yeah."

They both blushed and turned. "Where too?" Kimiko tried to get everyone to stop staring at them. She glanced over at what she saw Raimundo staring at and her eyes widened, but she dimmed them quickly as she didn't want anyone to see. It was the same girl who sang, she must have been Sam. Raimundo wouldn't go so hypnotic over just any girl. She felt as though someone had stabbed her in the side of her heart. 'Raimundo, where are you going? It seems as though our trust was shaken. Was it something I said, or did? Or was it you?"

Raimundo glanced at Kimiko, but she wasn't paying much attention. He saw the pain in her eyes, and just realized she saw what he had been looking at. He dared not look back at her until the reached the hotel but started to think. 'Kim, what happened to us? We were pretty much woven together. Now our trust is shaken, either it's me or it's you. But from the way you're eyes look, I'm pretty sure it's me. I know you saw.' He sigh as the kept walking.

At an akward silence Nick's jaw dropped. "Dude, I can't believe I didn't see that before!"

"What?" Raimundo suddenly turned confused.

"Your hand!" They all stopped and looked at how it had been doing. With all the commotion, no one remember about it.

Kimiko not wanting to look like anything was wrong, she picked up his hand. She was stunned she did so, as well as Raimundo. It accured to her it was out of pure reflex, she knew it did to Raimundo too. She also thought he knew it was out of reflex, otherwhise she might not have done anything, because of what happened. Suddenly everyone stopped and Dojo for the first time came out of Clay's pocket. He had listened to everything, but was just waiting for the right time to come out. He looked forward.

He coughed as Nick said, "Dude, you got a lizard in your pocket!"

"Actually, this is Dojo. Friends, I believe we should tell our other friend here who looks moooost confused, who Dojo is."

"You're right Omi." They all agreed.

As no one said anything for what seemed ages Omi sigh. "I suppose I shall be doing that, correct?" everyone took a step away from Omi, as one of his rambling stories was coming on. He took a deep breathe. "This should be handled very calmly, and I am guessing you gave me this job because I am the most calm." Everyone rolled their eyes, but then stared at Omi at what was said, "DojoisatalkingpetofoursfromChina.HeisveryrareandheisasacredbeastinthehistoryinChina.Sopleaseweaskyounottosp-readthewordtoomuchaboutit.Pleaseandthankyousooverymuch." He grinned from ear to ear and started walking again. Everyone just decided it was best that they let Omi go on with what was said, and try not to change the story.

Then for the first time Dojo spoke, "Uhh kids, we got a problem!" They all stared ahead.

* * *

Haha! More cliff hangers. Someone told me to make more, and I'd like to thank them! I really loved to leave people hanging so that I can be assured they will keep reading. I am soo evil aren't I. Well thanks for reviewing, please keep doing so! 


	5. Meet Jack Spicer

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 5...Meet Jack Spicer

Raimundo shook is head in dissapointmeant and disbelieve as he stared at what was infront of him.

Kimiko getting back from being stunned choked out, "Jack Spicer? Wuya!"

Jack Spicer screamed a little and Wuya smacked her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clay asked.

"Man, are you really as clueless as you look?" Jack immitated Raimundo.

Clay thought for a second, "Ye-Hey!"

"Well, whatever, I was on the plane, so I decided to go on vacation."

"Who's this?" Nick whispered to Kimiko who stood next to him.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genious, not too evil though." Kimiko whispered back.

"Ah."

"What if a Wu activates Jack?" Kimiko smiled as Jack thought about what was just said. "Oh by the way don't ask about any of this." Kimiko smiled as she told Nick to ignore them for a moment.

"Jack! I told you this was a stupid idea you Bafoon!"

"Cool your mask off jeez, it's called we take one of my many excillent ways of transportation."

Everyone burst out laughing besides Nick and Jack, even Wuya.

"Excillent!" Wuya laughed.

"Nick, meet Jack Spicer!" Raimundo sputtered out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Jack sigh, "Ah whatever, see ya later Xiaolin Losers!" As Wuya and Jack left Dojo popped out once more.

"Well, Jack Spicer might be in our way."

"Dojo, did you seriously call him a problem?" Clay chuckled.

He coughed again and said, "Well after what happened earlier he could." Everyone glared at Dojo and he shrugged with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever Dojo," Kimiko huffed as she walked on. Everyone follow her and Dojo climbed onto Clay's shoulder. About 15minutes later they came to a hotel.

"Well guys this is it!" Raimundo and Nick said together. They started to walk inside as Kimiko realized something, so she stopped.

"Kim, what is it?" Raimundo looked at her concerned.

"My suite cases! Oh my gosh, I left them back at where I split! I have to-" Raimundo grabbed her hand and pointed at Nick. He was carrying suite cases and Kimiko smiled. "Thank you." She smiled as she began walking with the rest of them again.

**With Sam and Katie...**

As Katie walked back into the room a sly expression crept onto her face. "Raimundo is here already. He's going to the dance with some friends tomorrow. It could be your shot," calmly and cooly told her friend.

Here this Sam dropped the book she was hold and started to squeal. Her friend then came over and they both jumped up and down squealing.

"Okay, okay. Enough with our idiot moment. What do I wear?" Sam relaxed as Katie followed.

"Shall we go out and buy?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just ask my mom for money and say, 'Hey Mom can I have about $350 to go get a dress for the dance?' and you know what she would say?" Katie opened her mouth, but Sam continued. "She would say, 'But Sammy you already have enough dresses! So I guess it's a no'."

"I'll be right back."

"No Katie! Grr," she was already gone.

"Hi Amy!" Katie smiled at Sam's mother.

"Well hello Katie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if Sam could go find a dress with me for the dance in a couple days."

"Of course she can, how much money will she need?"

"Hmm, if you add up everything she needs to make her night perfect, probably around $400."

"Alright, here you go. Can you give that to her?"

"Of course!" she smiled slyly as she was running up the stairs. She stepped into Sam's room and waved the four 100 dollar bills in her hand.

"Oh Katie! You are such a genious!"

"I know!" she handed the money to her friend as they squealed again.

"Let's go now?" Katie calmed down, this time Sam following.

"Yeah lets!" she got up and ran downstairs. "Bye Mom! Off to the store with Katie! Love you soo much!"

"Bye dear, be home by seven. Love you too! Kids these days," she sigh as she finished cleaning up the counter of the kitchen.

Katie giggled as they ran off the drive way and headed toward the mall. As they started to slow down they saw a goth that looked as though he were fighting with something that wasn't even there. Then they saw, he was fighting with a purple ghost.

"I bet anyone would agree with me!" the goth yelled at the ghost.

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Maybe I will." He stopped and waited, as Katie and Sam were walking past them he call, "You two lovely ladies right there!" He pointed at them.

"Don't scare them Jack." Wuya muttered.

Katie and Sam giggled as they came over. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Meet, Jack Spicer, evil boy genious," he said bowing. Sam laughed.

"Okay Mr. Jack Spicer, what do you want?"

"You think it was a good idea to go on a vacation here?"

"Course!" Katie and Sam said together.

"It has the best hotels and motels!" Katie started.

"The best shopping areas!" Sam continued.

"And the best people!" they said again together.

"Wow, you guys should get payed for doing that." Jack complimented.

"Jack, how would you like to go to the dance with me? Two nights from now. You can just wear whatever, no formal for the guys."

"Uhh." he glanced at Wuya.

"This is all you Jackie, don't look at me for help." Wuya said looking away.

"Uhh?" Katie was getting impatient.

"Uhh, sure!"

"Great! Pick me up at this address at seven!" she scribbled down her address and shoved it into Jack's hands. "See ya later!" she called back as she got dragged away by Katie.

"Girl, Raimundo! Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, I'll make him jelous and he will see it as if I have a boyfriend!" she smiled slightly, the green emerald eyes, and that cute, cool smile she fell inlove with 6 months ago would be hers once again. She didn't care if she hurt people on the way.

**With the Dragons, Dojo and Nick...**

"IT'LL COST HOW MUCH?" Kimiko was on an outrage.

* * *

Baad Cliff hanger I know, I also know what you are all thinking. 'Sam isn't trying to help Kimiko, she's trying to steal Raimundo!' I know it seems like that, but the plot thickens in later chapters. But yes, she is trying to get Raimundo away from Kimiko...Even though Sam doesn't know he's with Kimiko yet. Well I will let you read on, if there is another chapter. The updating is fast, but instead of waiting 3days to a week to update I decided to update everytime I get a chapter done. Well anyways I'll shut up. PLEASE keep reading and review! And I know it was Kind of short but hang with me here. 


	6. Getting Prepaired

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 6...Getting Prepaired

"Miss, please keep your voice down."

"I WILL KEEP MY VOICE DOWN IF I PLEASE!"

"Kim, settle yourself down, please." Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder and she immediatly calmed down.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them to hearing Clay's voice.

"Ain't there any way we can get our rooms for a bit cheeper?"

"I'm sorry sir, the price is $750 for four rooms."

"And Rai said this was going to be cheep." Kimiko muttered under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Rai!" she smiled sweetly. Omi and Nick stayed back until Omi spoke.

"I do believe that we could possibly take two rooms? And share?" Omi got small as they all stared at him.

"Omi's got a good idea there." Nick nodded in agreement.

Kimiko hugged Omi, Omi smiled and Raimundo and Clay turned to the desk.

"How much money for two rooms?" Raimundo asked impatiently.

The woman pressed a few bottons on her computer and said, "The price of two rooms here is $475."

Everyone smiled and agreed this is what would be done. Of course, they all knew who they would be staying with, but them Raimundo and Kimiko had some doubt. Omi, Clay and Nick saw it in both Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes. So they decided the best was the split them up.

"I shall share with Kimiko!" Omi spoke up making them all look up. Before Raimundo or Kimiko had time to object another person spoke.

"Rai and I will take one then."

Nick glared at the lady at the desk and she quickly spoke, "Great, well here are your guys, have fun in Brazil!" she shrugged as Raimundo glared at her while they all walked toward their rooms.

"So Omi, which bed do you want?" Kimiko giggled going into their room. Clay smiled and went into the room across from theirs.

Nick pulled Raimundo aside and Raimundo started blurting out questions. "Why'd you guys do that? Did Kimiko tell you too?" "Does she not trust me anymore?"

"Dude, shut up, she might hear you. Now let's see. We did it because we thought you guys needed a little break from eachother, no and yes. So chill!"

"Sorry, but I just don't want her to think I don't like her anymore. I mean, she's one of the best things that has happened in my life."

Kimiko sigh, as she pulled her ear away from the door. 'He really cares about you, but then why does it seem like he doesn't?' She thought hard to herself about what the question meant.

"Kimiko, does something trouble you? Do you need a leg?"

She snapped back into focus and smiled, "No I'm alright Omi, again no I'm good and it's 'do you need a hand?'."

"That too!" he smiled because he saw he could make her laugh. At a time as harsh as this Omi thought it was the best he could do for her.

As Omi and Kimiko finished unpacking they heard a knock at the door. Omi went to open it, and Kimiko heard some muttering, but then Omi let the door swing open, just for Kimiko to see Raimundo walk in. "Rai?"

"Kim, I was wondering something."

Kimiko almost knew what he was going to say, either yell at her or dump her. She held her breathe as she waited for him to ask.

"Would you maybe like to go to the dance tomorrow night?"

Kimiko let out her breathe slowly in disbelief. He just asked her to go to a dance with him! 'Don't screw this up Kim, come on. Play it cool and say YES!' "Sure!" she felt excited, "That'd be cool." she smiled as he left.

"I am moost confused. I thought you and Raimundo were having a dog fight. How did you two make down so fast?"

"Well, I'm not sure what we were having. And by the way it's 'cat fight' and 'make up' so fast. We really need to get you working on your slang!" she said between laughs.

Omi stood their confused and was just about to say something back as she cut him off.

"How about tomorrow morning, we sneek out early and go find me a dress!"

Instead of saying what he was going to say, Kimiko got him off the subject. "That would be wonderful!"

"Get some sleep Omi," she chuckled. As soon as Omi's head hit the pillow he was out. "It's going to be tough getting him up tomorrow." she climbed onto her bed and fell asleep fast. It had been a long time since she was on a bed.

Across the hall, Clay was asleep and Raimundo was laying happily in bed. His smile hadn't been that big since he showed Kimiko the willow tree and river. He ended up falling asleep to what kind of dress Kimiko was going to be in, and no matter which it was she was going to look perfect.

**With Sam and Katie...**

"My dress is absolutly perfect! It will blow Raimundo away!" Sam squealed as Katie was started to get annoyed.

"Enough with the Raimundo thing! This was suppose to be our girls night to try to find dresses, and it turned out to be 'think, talk and do everything Raimundo!' It's driving me nuts!" Katie was just about screaming, and Sam looked at her a little shocked.

"I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am, but is there something else you would at least attempt at talking about besides Raimundo?"

"Hmmm..." There was a long akward silence besides the occational 'hmm' or 'umm' from Sam.

"Just forget it! What about talking about the dresses?"

"Alright!" as they talked it was brought up about how they looked on eachother.

Sam's dress was all pink. It was sleeveless and it hugged her body until her waist. It turned out to be a 3 layer dress. First layer, closest to her, was a ruffle that made the dress from the waist until the end of it stick out, not hugging her legs. The second, was a layer of the same color pink as the top part of the dress, and it was silk. Then the top layer was another ruffle to glaze the effect of the silk, making it look as though it were behind a window. The dress went down over Sam's shoes, but as she walked there was no way for her to trip. Her shoes were a pinkish, white color that had a thin heel, and had two straps to slip your foot into. She had silver and pink hoop earings with a heart on them, A diamand necklace on with a matching braclet and a pink, little purse just big enough to hold a cell phone and make up in. It had sequence on it, with some loose string coming off the edge, and the purse went down to about her waist. A light pink silk scarf also hung down on her arms. Her hair going half way down her back, with a silver teirra to top it all off.

Katie's dress on the other hand was just a simple, black cocktail dress with ruffles. It went to just above her knees, and the ruffles started short on her left, but going to her right got longer. Making the dress look as though it was at a slant. She bought a black scarf and hung it on her neck, as though it was a black necklace that came down in the back. She had on long dangling earings that had red diamands on them. She had a couple string braclets taht were made of red and white string, and a ruby one as well. Her purse was big enough for money, a cell phone, make up and back up make up. Her shoes were black and the were thick, and there was one thick strap on the shoe, but then a pull over strap to go over her heel. Her long brunette hair was going to be put into a bun, with like Sam, a teirra that would outline the front of the bun.

"Oh come on, we have to hurry. It's getting late. How about you sleep over?" Sam suggested once they got back to her house.

"Sure, here, let me call my mom quick. Where's my cell?"

"I think it's in the bag." Sam tried to think back.

As Katie called her mom Sam explained to her mother why they were out so late. Her mother sigh in defeat, but told her to go straight to bed as punishment for not calling. Sam groaned, but Katie fell asleep faster then anyone expected. 'Tomorrow night will be perfect. I will have Raimundo back, will have broken that Jack Spicer guy's heart and it will be all in a nights work!' she thought about this as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**The next morning...**

Kimiko awoke and screamed, but it was muffled by someone's hand going over her mouth.

"Shhh! Quiet you'll wake everyone up. Now when I let go of your mouth don't scream, okay?"

Kimiko nodded as the hand was removed from her mouth. "Dojo? What are you doing in here so early?" she asked surprised.

"Well, there's a Shen-Gong-Wu alert, but the weird thing is that it's located at the temple. And well you were the first person I thought of coming to."

"Hmm. You wake Omi up and tell him to get ready. I found some close and put them on the table for him, so he doesn't look crazy wearing the Xiaolin robes. I'm going to go get ready and tell Raimundo and Clay where we will be. Dojo, after we get the Shen-Gong-Wu, we aren't coming back to the hotel." she smiled as Dojo got a blank expression on his face. "You, Omi and I will be going over to the mall to find me a dress for tonight. I need a couple people to tell me if it looks good or not. I mean, the one I pick out." Dojo sigh in defeat, but agreed to do what she said.

Kimiko took a shower, got dressed in a black T-shirt with ripped sleeves at the end, an orange vest, beige shorts with many pockets, a wrist band, the same color as the shorts, orange baggy socks, a brownish beige backpack and hiking boots with laces. She had her hair red, tied into a pony tail with an alligator hairclip. (Hairstyle and clothes worn in the episode 'Royal Rumble'.) Then she went over to the small desk in the room with a pen and paper and wrote Clay and Raimundo a note. It said:

_Dear Rai and Clay,_

_Dojo, Omi and I went back to the temple for an active Shen-Gong-Wu, didn't want to wake you. I know, it's weird that one activated their. Anyways, going to the mall afterwards so won't be back until later. Keep yourself occupied until we get back._

_-Kimiko_

She then folded the paper and slipped it under their door quietly. As she went back into her room she saw Dojo and Omi ready to go. Omi was wearing a black hat, white T-shirt with a jean jacket ontop of it, and some tan baggy pants.

"Aww, Omi you look cute!" she giggled as they ran outside.

When they got in the air Kimiko took out the scroll, which she did not know what in her backpack. "The Shard of the Crystals, allows the holder to turn to unbreakable crystal, and become very light. Hmm, maybe as though another one of us is suppose to pick the crystal one up and fight with him, or me."

"It was an interested Shen-Gong-Wu back in the day." Dojo said while looking forward.

**About 30 minutes later with Kimiko, Dojo and Omi...**

Master Fung saw Dojo come into the courtyard, and he got confused. 'Kimiko, Omi and Dojo? They are suppose to be on vacation!' he thought to himself.

"Master Fung! Dojo reported to us that there was a Shen-Gong-Wu activate at the temple!"

"The...Shen-Gong-Wu...should b-be that..w-way!" Dojo said between twitches and pointed with his tail to the temple vault.

"Uhh." Kimiko got confused. "The temple vault?"

"Ah I don't know, maybe Dashi and I thought a Wu should already be in the temple vault. It was a long time ago, don't blame me for not remembering!" he called as Omi and Kimiko ran to the vault.

"Omi, where would it be?"

"Hmm. Oh! Kimiko, I think I might know!"

"Where?"

Omi closed his eyes to try and remember just what he was going to say. He thought hard and didn't open his eyes until Kimiko spoke about two minutes later.

"Omi, are you okay?"

"Uhh," The sight infront of Omi's eyes started to spin, as he collasped Kimiko ran over and caught his fall.

"Omi!" for some reason she couldn't stand still. It felt like she kept tripping. The sight infront of Kimiko's eyes then started to spin as well. "Omi..." she trailed off collasping on to the ground, with Omi falling ontop of her.

Haha! Cliff hangers! Once again I shall state that I absolutly love them. The chapter was getting a little long, and that was an excillent cliff hanger. Although now it's going to be quite hard to work my way up to what I have planned. Please review and keep reading:)


	7. Time's Running Out

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 7...Time's Running Out

"They have been in the vault quite a long time. Dojo, go see what they are doing."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" As Dojo went into the vault he saw Omi on the ground, it looked like he was laying ontop of something. Dojo turned his head sideways and saw Kimiko. "Oh no..." his eyes opened in horror as he got closer.

**With Raimundo and Clay...**

Raimundo got up lazily and looked in Clay's direction. He wasn't there, but he did see a piece of paper and decided to read it. It said:

_Dear Rai and Clay,_

_Dojo, Omi and I went back to the temple for an active Shen-Gong-Wu, didn't want to wake you. I know, it's weird that one activated their. Anyways, going to the mall afterwards so won't be back until later. Keep yourself occupied until we get back._

_-Kimiko_

Then he read something on the bottom of the page:

_Raimundo,_

_Kimiko Dojo and Omi have been gone quite a while, come talk when you read this. I'm in the dinning area in the hotel._

_-Clay_

'Dang what is up with people and notes. Why not just wake me up? I always seem to get left out.' He sigh as he got dressed and walked lazily down the stairs. He saw someone down the hall that was dressed in black, but had flaming redish hair. Jack Spicer. Raimundo ran over to him and Jack turned sreaming.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at once. "Me? What about you?" they again both asked together. Raimundo saw that Jack was getting a nervous look in his eyes.

"Well?" Raimundo asked him.

"My hotel room is down the hall. You?"

"My hotel room is up the stairs," he said point back. Raimundo glared at Jack as he kept walking on. Jack then shrugged and followed Raimundo downstairs. Freezing when he heard Clay's voice.

"Rai, aren't you worried a bit. They have been gone for over two hours now. And that's only how long I've been awake!"

Jack held his breathe as Raimundo glanced back at where he entered the room. "They're at the temple Clay. What could happen?"

"That's what I thought Rai, but it just seems like something did. You're Kimiko's boyfriend, I don't have any relationships and I'm still more worried then you."

"Alright fine, it does worry me a little, but Master Fung is their, Dojo..." he trailed off, then started talking again. "Dojo well, he can get them out of there quickly if needed. And Omi and Kimiko are good fighters. You shouldn't be so worried!" He grabbed a donut as Clay sigh.

"Guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You sound like Kimiko."

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do, but I don't like you. Not in the same way as her anyways." Clay made a face and Raimundo stuck out his tongue.

Jack decided to go out for breakfast instead. He smiled wickedly to himself as he put his hand in his pocket. He felt a smooth round, like a mirror, object. 'The Shard of Crystals, mine, and Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung, and Dojo don't know anything about what happened to Kimiko and Omi. They were so easy to fool. All you need to do is put a little something in Dojo's food, and use the Shrowd of Shadows for predection. No one ever suspects a thing!' He chuckled to himself as he walked out of the hotel and down the street to a place called 'Pim's Pancakes'.

**With Dojo, Master Fung, Kimiko and Omi...**

"Master Fung! We have two very big problems!" Dojo moved at quickly as he could to where he left Master Fung.

"What is it Dojo?"

"Kimiko and Omi passed out, and the Shard of Crystals is gone!"

Master Fung let Dojo get half way on his arm before he took off toward the vault. There he saw Kimiko and Omi on top of her. (for all you people who are thinking the wrong way, no it's not like that. since she collasped while holding Omi up, Omi lost support and fell, so don't take it the wrong way :)

Both Master Fung and Dojo sigh in relief when the saw one of the two starting to stir. Master Fung walked over with Dojo now fully on his arm. It seemed to be Kimiko. "Kimiko?" Dojo asked catiously. Master Fung got Omi up and then helped Kimiko.

"Whoa, what happened? One second I saw Omi collasping the next minute everything turned black." Master Fung came over and took her hand. She flinched when he touched it. He then examined it without picking it up. "Wha-what's wrong with it?" she asked sounding as though she was going to cry. Dojo suspected because she found then, that it hurt quite bad.

"It doesn't seem broken, sprained or fractured. I'm sure you just leaned on it too much when you collasped. Keeping it in the same position for a long time must have numbed or hurt it."

"Kid, it'll be okay. Nothing is wrong with it, just probably needs a little bit if time is all." Dojo tried to make Kimiko feel better. He succeded in making her smiled though her eyes filled with tears.

"Am I the first to wake up from whatever knocked us out?" she asked dazed.

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything?" Dojo said crawing onto Kimiko's shoulder.

"The last thing I remember is collasping, but I did catch the slightest glimpse of red and black," she thought hard, while Omi started to stir.

"Omi! Kid!" Dojo called from Kimiko's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Omi, you know what happened?" Kimiko went over to where Master Fung was supporting the younger monk.

"Uhh, I remember knowing where the Shen-Gong-Wu was, but then I felt moost dreadful, then the last I remember after landing on the ground, is a glimps of a little red and a lot of black."

"Which means, that can only add up to one thing." Master Fung said suspicously.

"Jack Spicer..." they all said in unison.

**With Raimundo and Clay...**

Raimundo quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?" he hoped it was Kimiko's cell phone.

"Phone call for Mr. Pedrosa, line two."

"Okay, uhh thanks," he put down the phone, picked it back up and pressed line two. "Hello?"

"Rai!"

"Kimiko, where are you guys!" at the time Clay came over.

"We uh, we've been looking for the Wu."

"Kim, what's wrong?" he heard her try to hide the sound of her crying quietly into the phone.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'll be fine, well we're on our way back now. We should be stopping by the mall we quick though."

Raimundo began to get worried at the tone in Kimiko's voice but said, "Okay, I guess Clay and I will see you in a bit?"

"Yeah."

"Bye!"

"Bye," Raimundo hung up the phone looking slightly confused. 'Why would Kimiko keep something from me? Is it really because she doesn't trust me? No, stop, Kimiko trusts you, just give her a chance. Jeez Rai, just lay off. Trust her that she trusts you!'

"Rai?"

"Huh? Oh uhh yeah. What?"

"You okay? You look-"

"I'm fine. They're just stopping for their little mall trip and then coming back." Raimundo sigh, Kimiko would be coming back with a dress, and that tomorrow she would probably be in the most beautiful thing in the world. "Uhh well, we've kind of waited long enough, you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure, but where?"

"Hmm, I know somewhere we can go, come on!" They ran out of the hotel room and walked down the hall, then set out to find a good place to eat.

**With Kimiko, Omi, Master Fung and Dojo...**

Omi, Kimiko and Dojo got ready to leave. "You should all be alright, just go back and enjoy your vacation. We will worry about the Shen-Gong-Wu and Jack Spicer problem after you get back."

"Yes Master Fung," Omi and Kimiko said staring at the ground. They couldn't believe they let their guard down enough for Jack Spicer to knock them out some how.

Dojo supersized and said, "Okay, off to the closest mall to where we are staying in Brazil!" They all nodded and bowed to eachother. Then Kimiko and Omi climbed onto Dojo's back and they started to fly.

"Bye Master Fung!" Kimiko called.

"We shall see you when we get back!" Omi called just ask Kimiko did. As they flew they talked about what had happened for the longest time. They didn't know how much time went by until they got to the mall. As they went onto the mall ground Dojo got smaller and climbed into Kimiko's backpack with his head poking out.

Omi walked behind Kimiko dazed at all the 'pretty' girls and sights to see. He would occationally stop and ask Kimiko what things were, and she was laugh and try to explain. As they wondered the mall for a place to find a dress, Dojo poked his head out of the backpack and yawned.

"How much longer this going to take?"

"Dojo! We haven't even found the store yet," Kimiko giggled as Dojo moaned.

"Dojo, how can you not be fansinated by all these wonderous things?"

"Kid, you've never tried to stay curled up in a backpack with make up and electronics for two hours."

"We have been here for two whole hours!" Omi clamped both his hands over his mouth.

"Relax Omi, we've only been here for about 30minutes. That's just Dojo complaining."

"Oh, I see," he laughed.

"There it is!" Kimiko squealed and pointed to a store. Then she grabbed Omi by the hand and started to run.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick!" Dojo mumbled into the backpack so Kimiko and Omi wouldn't here.

After another 30minutes of trying dresses on and seeing if she, Omi and Dojo all agreed on one she found the perfect one. It was a fully light blue with no sleeves or straps. It went down over her shoes, but the dress looked as though someone took some of it close to the bottom and brought it up to the waist and pinned it there. Because the bottom had silver lining, there was silver lining leading down the the bottom of the dress to the front. It was only in that spot that they could see the shoes she would wear, it was sort of like a small triangle at the bottom just enough to see, and so she didn't trip over it. The dress was made of a smooth silk, and with it there was a small, but wide strip that came with it, to hang down on her arms (like Sam's dress). Her shoes were silver, the heel was thin and there were two straps so slip your foot into, but there was a strap coming off of the strap closest to her toes, that went up and over the second one and made a circle, so her ankle went through it. All the straps were coated in some sort of diamand. She wore a silver heart locket that said '_Kimiko Tohomiko_' in the middle of it, and had a picture of her, Raimundo, Dojo, Master Fung, Omi and Clay in it. Her earings were silver hoops with two light blue beads and a heart in the middle. Then she would have a braclet Raimundo gave her on and a sapphire blue diamand one. Her hair would be down and she would have a tiarra with it. She had a small baby blue purse with a strap just big enough for once again a cell phone and make up.

Dojo and Omi's mouths dropped open.

"Whoa, Kimiko, you look-"

"Moost wonderful!" Omi cut in.

"Yeah!"

Kimiko blushed and said, "Thanks guys. So I take it this is the right dress?"

"Yeah!" Dojo and Omi said together.

"Alright, well I guess I'll go pay and we can go back to the hotel."

"Cool!"

Everything that Kimiko bought added up to $600, but she ended up having a little extra money. When they got back to the hotel they explained to Raimundo and Clay what happened and then ate dinner.

Just as everyone else was going to bed Kimiko and Raimundo took a little walk in the halls. As they turned a corner they saw Jack and Wuya.

"Jack!" Raimundo just about screamed it. "You are going to pay for what you did to Kimiko and Omi!"

Well there's the chapter. It was quite hard to write, I needed ideas. But I hope you liked it and I'll try and update faster. Please review and keep reading, next chapter is the dance. And I'm pretty sure theres a big twist to it :) Tell me what you think! The descriptions of the dresses were quite hard and I put some effort into doing it, although it may not look the same to you, but when I pictured the dresses they were really pretty.


	8. The Dance

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 8...The Dance

"What makes you so sure it was me?" Jack Spicer shot back at Raimundo and Kimiko. They had can across each other in the hall.

"Omi and I saw your stupid red hair and black jacket right before we passed out!" Kimiko was now hold onto Raimundo's arm.

"It's not like it hurt anyone!" Jack grinning as Kimiko and Raimundo glanced at eachother.

"That's not the point!" Kimiko let go of Raimundo's arm and took a small step forward.

"We don't know what's wrong with it, but you hurt Kimiko's wrist!" Raimundo stepped infront of Kimiko now.

"She'll get over it, she doesn't seem to be too bothered right now!"

"Jack! What's going on?" Wuya had flew through the door.

"Meh, nothing."

"Jack! Like I said, you are so going to pay for knocking them out!"

"Rai please, he's right, nothing happened. Let it go for now, it's late." Kimiko pleaded with Raimundo in a small voice.

"Kimiko has a point!" Jack shrugged finally showing how nervous he was.

"You stay out of this!" Kimiko blew up in his face.

"Okay! I'm staying, I'm staying," Jack waved his hands infront of his face and shrinking his head.

"Rai, please not tonight. Go after him tomorrow or something, just please."

"Jack, you're lucky Kimiko is nice, otherwhise, you'd be dead!" Raimundo turned with Kimiko and started walking back.

Jack then ran into his room and closed the door, leaving a very confused Wuya in the hallway. "Oh whatever!" she shrugged to herself and flew through the door.

"Kimiko-" Raimundo was cut off mid sentence by a kiss on the lips.

Then she broke it and said, "Thank you Rai!"

"Uhh," he smiled, "You're welcome."

"Time to go to sleep, big day tomorrow!" Kimiko said yawning then hugged Raimundo and went quietly to her room. Raimundo sigh and opened his door and layed down on his bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and instantly fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Sam awoke lazily and yawned. She and Katie had watched movies for part of the night last night, and she saw Katie was still asleep. She got up and got her cloths she would wear before the dance and a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she got dressed in her pink and white halter top and white caprees. Then she put her hair in a pony tail and went downstairs. Her mother was making breakfast.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Sam, is Katie up?"

"Nope not yet, least last time I checked. I told her last night that she was welcome to take a shower when she got up. I assume she will."

"Okay, well your father left for work about five minutes ago, soo I made breakfast today for him. Sit down and you can eat." She smiled as her daughter sat down and took some french toast off a plate in the middle of the table. "Excited for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah! I can't wait."

"You have someone to go with?"

"Yeah, his name is Jack. He's really nice!"

"I see. Well maybe you can get Katie to take a picture of you two. I'm sure you'd be quite cute together."

"Mm, maybe."

Katie got up and got her clothes from her backpack, and grabbed a towel. Then she went in and took a shower as Sam told her she could last night. The water of course wasn't as warm because Sam got up first, but Katie couldn't complain. She then got dressed into a green tank top with tan caprees, and put her hair up in ponytails. Then she went downstairs to see Sam and her mother eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sam's mother smiled.

"Hey Kat, come eat!" Sam invited her to the table.

"Mornin' and thanks. Well it's about 11:00 now, we can probably do something for about three hours then we should go down to help decorate, then get ready." Katie thought aloud.

"Okay! Mom, can you do the dishes?"

"I suppose so dear, but you're going to have to do them sometime."

"I know! I love you!" Katie and Sam went downstairs to their entertainment center and decided to try and play DDR heavy mode, and see how good they both had gotten.

**With the dragons and Dojo...**

Omi woke up and heard the water running in the bathroom. 'Kimiko must be taken a shower!' he thought and sigh. "Dojo? Dojo, where are you?"

"Uhh, huh?"

"Dojo!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Tonight is the dance!"

"Yes I know that Omi."

"I want to go!"

"You can't, you have no one to go with." Dojo smirked.

"You and Clay shall ocompany me!"

"Oh no!"

There was a knock on the door. Omi went and opened it, it was Clay, Raimundo and Nick.

"Hey guys, we were thinking we could go do somethings in town before the dance. Have a little fun." Nick explained. "Since I mean, I don't think you did anything yesterday did you?"

Everyone looked at eachother and then shook their heads no. "Where's Kimiko?" asked Raimundo.

"Stop and listen..." Dojo trailed off as everyone got quiet. They could hear the water going in the bathroom, so they decided to just hang out and wait until she was done.

Kimiko got out of the shower and tried herself off. Then she put on a red skirt, white belt, white knee-high boots with red pom poms coming off of them, a red tank top and white fingerless gloves. She then blow dried her hair and put it up into her normal two ponytails.

"Ready Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, but uhh where are we going?"

"Downtown, see the town haven't done much of that yet." Clay answered.

"Ah okay sounds great!" as everyone was leaving Kimiko picked up one of her small backpacks shaped like a furry ball with wings, and two small arms with eyes that went off the top of the head very slightly.

They hours went by as both groups, Sam and Katie and Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Nick and Dojo, were downtown. Finally, it was 2:00 which meant Katie and Sam had to go back and get their stuff, and go help out with setting up the place of the dance.

After all the commotion something snapped into Raimundo's head. His parents. He decided to take everyone to his own house. As they went up the path that led to Raimundo's front door Omi and Clay were dazed. Clay had never seen a house that big and Omi had never seen a house like that at all. Kimiko was stunned a little too, but she was used to the bigger houses. Raimundo knocked on the door and then waited for the sound of footsteps. His mother then opened the door.

"Rai!" she locked him in a hug as Raimundo's brothers and sister came to the door.

"Hey guys!" Raimundo said in a happy voice.

"Raimundo we missed you!" everyone said as his mother stepped back.

"Mom, siblings, you all know Nick, but this is Kimiko, Omi and Clay." As they all went inside to talk Raimundo's brother he was closest to in age pulled him aside.

"Dude, is that Kimiko chick your new girlfriend, cause she's seriously hot!"

"Yes, she is now shut up cause I think everyones looking over here, otherwhise someone can hear us."

"Cool!"

**With Sam and Katie...**

"This place was turned from boring old gym to ball room!" squealed Sam.

There were balloons everywhere, in the air and on the ground, but out of the way. Streamers up along the walls and on the tables. There were enough tables for over 65 couples, about 5 tables for food and drinks. A traditional disco ball, a stage set up for numerous bands a spot for a Dj, and there was a sort of confetti everywhere. The decoration commity was going to dump the full load of confetti down on everyone while they danced. That night, was going to be perfect...For some people. Katie and Sam then went to go get ready.

**With the Dragons, Nick, Dojo and Raimundo's family...**

After hours of getting to know eachother, talking and what not, everyone decided it was time to get ready for the dance. They said good-bye to eachother and Raimundo's mother told them to come back before they left to go back to school.

As they got back to the hotel room Kimiko scrambled for the bathroom with the bag with all her stuff in it. Omi, Clay and Dojo decided to go and hang out just to see how things went with Kimiko and Raimundo. They thought maybe they could pick up a girl with no date.

Everyone waited for Kimiko to get ready, except Nick. He had gone to pick up his own date. It was now 15minutes before the dance started, but of course everyone always got there early.

"Kimiko! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Raimundo laughed.

"Almost done!" Kimiko was just brushing out her hair and putting in the tiarra, as she opened the door Clay and Raimundo's mouth dropped.

"Whoa!" they both gasped together.

"I'm ready, let's go," she smiled as she walked past pulling on Raimundo's arm. It was as if Raimundo was in a trance, because he got up at her pull and followed her, which he normaly wouldn't do. When they got to the dance, to Raimundo, it looked like the gym was evolved by a type of magic. Kimiko was stunned as to every party she had ever been to had never been so original. Omi had never been to a party, Dojo hadn't seen anything like it and Clay was the most used to a dance like this.

Finally the real dance started and Omi, Clay and Dojo sat down to watch how things went. As Kimiko and Raimundo danced and had a great time, Sam and Jack were having a lot of fun too.

Jack told Sam of Kimiko and how she was dating Raimundo and told her how he knocked Kimiko out in a battle for Shen-Gong-Wu. Sam liked Jack's sense of humor and stupidity, but she still wanted Raimundo back, and she was going to do anything to get him, but not tell Jack about it.

Nick came to the dance with Katie. They had an excillent time as friends, and they thought of becoming a little bit more than that. Even though Katie was Sam's best friend and Nick hated Sam, Katie admitted that she got really annoyed with Sam at times, like when she would not shut up about Raimundo. Although, Katie was loyal enough to Sam, and because Nick was one of Raimundo's best friends from Brazil, she decided not to tell him about what Sam was planning on doing tonight.

A short redhead girl came over to the table that Omi, Clay and Dojo were sitting at and asked, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but my date just left, would either of you like to maybe dance?" she smiled at Omi, and Clay caught it.

"Why sure little lady, my friend Omi here probably would."

"Clay!" Omi then looked at the girl, "Ookay!" he got up and followed her to the dance floor, he was dazed by how beautiful she looked.

"Little Omi, growing up fast!" Dojo rubbed his eye and sniffled.

As a slow song came on Kimiko rested her head on Raimundo's chest, and saw Omi. "Omi found himself a little date."

When they turned Raimundo saw Omi and chuckled. "Guess so."

"Oh Rai, I never want this night to end!" she sigh and looked up into his emerald eyes.

"Niether do I Kim, you looked beautiful by the way."

She giggled, "Thank you!"

"Come on, I want to show you something!" he pulled apart and then took Kimiko's hand and went outside. They sat down by a fountain.

"What's wrong Rai?" Kimiko sounded alittle concerned.

"Kimiko, I want to give you something-" he got interrupted from someone yelling inside, and a little voice trying to speak.

They made out, "AN ANCIENT GUIDE TO FEMALES!" a girl screamed.

"Uhh-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Omi! I will be right back! Wait here!" Kimiko ran inside to help Omi.

Raimundo was waiting as he tried to make out what was being said. Then he heard footsteps.

"Sam?" Raimundo stood up and walked toward her.

"Raimundo! Oh my god I was so worried about you, I'm sorry about what happened! I didn't mean what I said about breaking up! I want to be with you again!"

"Sam, I have-" he got interupted.

Sam just pulled him into a kiss, and he couldn't seem to break it.

Just then they heard a gasp.

* * *

Muhahahha! That is the ultimate cliff hanger right there! Well, there's your chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, but I had to get to the dance quickly, and it would be way to long if I actually wrote out what happened at Raimundo's house. Please review and keep reading! Tell me what you think about what's happened. Thanks a million! 


	9. Three Hearts Shattered

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 8...Three Hearts Shattered

_"Sam just pulled him into a kiss, and he couldn't seem to break it._

_Just then they heard a gasp."_

Raimundo then broke the kiss only to see a heart broken Kimiko running back inside. "Kimiko!" he called after her, and tried to run, but someone grabbed his arm.

"Rai, she's out of the way now. We can be happy together."

"You little snitch, you planned this all along, I'm actually glad I broke up with you! I can't believe you would go this low!"

"It was for you Raimundo!" her voice was still in its sweet charm, just getting louder.

"Well I don't want it! You ruined my chances with Kimiko! I will NEVER forgive you for that! Face it, whoever is hearing this conversation right now, any guy, you don't have a furture with! And that INCLUDES me!" he yelled in her face and tried to run after Kimiko.

Sam as shooken up. She was set back, she had no clue Raimundo would ever do that. After taking a minute to recover she smiled slightly, and her eyes turned sly and small. 'Things are going just as I planned. I'll take Raimundo in, in his time of need and then he will fall for me. Just the same way he did 6 months ago.'

**What had happened with Omi...**

(some of you wanted to know what happened with Omi soo here we go!)

**Maybe Around 3 minutes Earlier...**

_"Oh this is such a wonderful night!" the girl Omi was dancing with sigh and looked down to see Omi smiling._

_He sudden lost position and she stood a little confused as he took out a book. He flipped to a page and said, "Ohh yes! It says that females are the ones who are suppose to comment how the night is and the males are suppose to agree even if they don't think so too."_

_The girl looked a little shocked, and hurt. "What is that book called?"_

_"The Ancient Guide to Females..." he trailed off as he saw her anger rising. He was used to knowing when it came because he had seen it with Kimiko before._

_"AN ANCIENT GUIDE TO FEMALES?" she then screamed._

_"Uhh, it is The-" Omi's voice got smaller._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" she was walking off when she heard someone call to her._

_"Wait, please come back, and listen!" Kimiko yelled as Clay backed Omi away from the two girls._

_"What? You expect me to dance with a guy that learns about girls from a stupid book?"_

_"I know, when I first met Omi, I didn't like it either, but he's not really from around here." her voice became a low whisper, "he was an orphan and oddly he didn't grow up with any other kids." Kimiko jerked her head back at Omi. "Give him another chance."_

_"Well he was cute when he danced, I've never been the taller one." they both giggled as Omi wattled back over._

_"I am, sorry." he looked down and then looked back up at her, his eyes full of shame._

_He saw a glint of happiness and pity at the same time, in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm sorry too, but you should be happy about having your friend here, she saved our night." she smiled as he perked up._

_"Soo, we will continue dancing? Because dancing with you is moost wonderful, because you are very pretty!"_

_She blushed and said, "Yeah, we will keep dancing." Omi and Kimiko then smiled as Kimiko left the dance floor and headed back outside._

**Now in the present time...**

Omi stopped dancing for a moment along with the girl. They saw Clay stand up with Dojo on his shoulder. Then they saw Kimiko run by crying her eyes out. Omi ran to Clay, with the girl not to far behind.

"What has happened to Kimiko?"

"I don't know, but here comes Rai. Let's go!" they ran and stopped Raimundo, Clay had grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me go! I need to talk to Kimiko!"

"What happened? She was crying pretty bad."

"Let me go!" he finally broke out of Clay's grasp and ran for it. Omi decided it would be best to wait for a little bit to go after them. So everyone sat down to have something to eat, and wait for one of the two to come back.

Jack still stood in shock at what he saw, he had been looking for Sam and glanced outside, and saw the kiss. He also saw Kimiko run off, and it gave him a huge idea. 'If Raimundo and Kimiko are still friends this could work. Or if Sam just wants to get back together with Raimundo, this could work.' he smiled slightly and walked back inside and sat down at a table to sulk in sorrow of what had happened.

Kimiko burst through the doors of the school and ran out. As she glanced behind her she noticed that it had started to rain, but not just rain, it was a downpour. She slushed on the sidewalk running as fast as she could to get away from Raimundo. She knew if she stopped for a moment he would catch up with her, because she was wearing heels. Her dress was soaked at the bottom, and it clung to her, her hair was drenched, she was freezing, the strip that was hanging from her arms now stuck to her aswell, and she had left her purse at the dance, so she had no cell phone. She couldn't tell if she had stopped crying because the rain had hit her face too much, luckily for her, her make up didn't run.

Raimundo looked around fiercly in the rain, he couldn't see Kimiko anywhere. "Kimiko!" he knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back and he knew she would get sick if she stayed outside. "Where are you Kim!" he yelled. He started to run again. The rain soon began to lift up, and he could finally see more than 2 feet ahead of him. He started to look places that Kimiko could be dry, or that she would go to think, even if it did mean getting wet.

Kimiko sat in a swing, not caring it was soaking wet, because she was already drenched, so she thought, 'What's it matter?' she sigh and looked up at the night sky. The moon shined brightly and the stars light up the night as though they were flashlights, being shined in the distance. Then she saw one move and laughed, "Shooting star Kim, make a wish!" she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. 'I think it's time to go back to the dance, I want to go back to the hotel and get a warm again. So she got up and started to walk along, trying to block herself from any breeze.

Raimundo continued to walk around aimlessly. He knew that she had probably gone back to the dance or went back to the hotel. 'She's smart, she probably found her way,' Raimundo thought to himself, but he just kept walking. He was going to for about 10 or 15 minutes more then go back. He soon found himself in the park and sat on a swing. He looked up at the stars and saw one move. He closed his eyes just as Kimiko did and then laughed slightly. "Oh Kim, please be okay, please don't still be out in the cold." Raimundo looked down, he saw himself and he saw the mistakes he had made tonight, and sigh. It was then he noticed something shine in the water. It wasn't light, it was more like an object. Slowly he bent down to pick it up, his wet hair now hazed his vision. As he pulled it out he saw it was a locket. He didn't know whose it was until he flipped it over, then he smiled. It said:

_Kimiko Tohomiko_

He opened it up and saw a picture of Master Fung, Omi, Clay, Dojo, Kimiko and himself all together and happy. He got up and started to walk back to the party.

When Kimiko got back to the dance, Nick came over to her.

"Hey Kimiko, whoa! What happened to you?" he saw she was all wet and her eyes looked like she had been crying...A lot.

"Long story, don't want to talk about it," she sigh and looked straight into his eyes. It was comforting to know someone was concerned about her.

"Well here, at least take my jacket!" he quickly grabbed his jacket and put it on Kimiko's shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your very welcome. Keep yourself warm. Oh, my date's ready to dance again, and hey..."

She looked up, "Hmm?"

"Have fun the rest of the night."

She smiled again, "Will do," as Nick walked away she got up. "Will do," she decided to go back outside to where Raimundo and here were sitting before Omi had a little incident. She looked at something in a bush right next to the fountain. It looked like a boquet (sorry if that's spelt wrong I'm tired) of roses. She carefuly reached into the wet bush and pulled them out. There were 11 real roses, but the 12th caught her eye. It wasn't real. then she saw a small note and looked shocked. As she read it in silence a single tear fell down her cheek and onto the note. Then she smiled. The note read:

_12 roses. 11 real, 1 fake. I'll love you till the last one dies._

_-Rai_

She looked at the roses once again, but then she replayed the vision inside her head of what she had saw earlier. "If he really does love me. He will prove it, but I can't cave." she said outloud to herself quietly.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 8, boring, but what can I say. I needed to show you what happened quickly. The next chapter Raimundo tries to win Kimiko back, but- ah well just read to find out. Otherwhise I'll get caught up in telling you the whole darn thing. Lol, well keep reading. Thanks to all my reviewers, and keep it up! Tell me what you think. 


	10. Putting Him to the Test

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

chapter 9...Putting You to the Test

When Raimundo got back Nick came over to him. "Dude, Kimiko looked like she'd be crying a lot."

"Yeah I know, I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"Clay and Dojo just left with her."

Raimundo started to turn to catch up to them, but Nick caught his arm. "What happened?"

"She saw Sam kiss me," Raimundo turned away and walked back out of the party.

"Is it time to leave?" Omi said walking up to Nick.

"I believe so little dude."

"Alright, thank you very much for telling Raimundo about the dance, I had a moost wonderful time!"

He patted Omi on the head, "You're quite welcome!" Omi smiled and then ran to catch up with Raimundo.

**With Clay, Kimiko and Dojo...**

"You sure you're okay Kimiko?"

"I'm fine."

"You looked really cold."

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

"If you're cold kid, you're not fine. Especially if it's a wet cold."

"Okay I'm not fine!"

"Kimiko, what happened with you and Raimundo," Clay asked. Kimiko stopped and started crying into her hands. She looked up when Clay put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Kim, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I..I-saw...Raimundo...ki-kiss, I-I guess...his..o-old girl-" she broke into major crying and couldn't finish, but Dojo and Clay knew what she meant.

"It's okay Kim!" Clay pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I-I don't...understand, why...why wou-would...Rai-Raimun-Raimundo," she couldn't seem to say his name without studdering more than usual, "D-do...that?"

"We can talk later Kid, but right now Raimundo and Omi are coming, so we might want to drop the subject, and have you stop crying."

Kimiko looked back at saw Omi running after Raimundo and Raimundo running forward. She sniffled a little bit, but stopped as he came up to them. Kimiko started to turn.

"Kim-" Raimundo was going to turn her back around.

"Rai, I would talk to her later, she isn't in a very talkitive mood."

Raimundo sigh, but nodded, and they walked back to the hotel in silence. After they got back Kimiko ran to her room and slammed the door. Raimundo sigh again, as he thought 'I will never get a chance to talk to her!' his head hung as he went into his room with Clay.

"She told me."

"She told you what?" he said looking down at the floor.

"That you kissed your old girlfriend."

"Sam pulled me into a kiss, I swear I didn't kiss her!" he looked up at Clay with hurt, but raged eyes.

"I'll try and tell that to Kimiko if you can't talk to her."

"Thanks dude!" Clay saw the hope in Raimundo's eyes of getting Kimiko back.

"You're going to have to prove it to her. You know how she is."

"Yeah I know it, but how?"

"Leave her signs, give her annonimous letters, romantic things like that."

"I'll see what I can do," Raimundo then got off the bed.

"Do me two favors?"

"Sure."

"Get Kimiko back and happy again."

"And?"

"Dry off!"

"Right!" Raimundo chuckled to himself while he walked to the bathroom.

Kimiko, Omi and Dojo said good nights and Dojo and Omi fell asleep instantly. Kimiko on the other hand, thought about some things, and then about 20 minutes later she fell asleep. Raimundo and Clay talked a little bit about what happened, then Clay fell asleep. Raimundo, as Kimiko did, thought, but for him he stayed up 45 minutes thinking about how he was going to get her back.

**With Sam and Katie...**

"Tonight was perfect!"

"I totally agree!" Sam squealed with her friend while they walked back to Sam's house. Once they got their Sam's mother expected full detail.

"Hello Sam! How was it?"

"It was great! I had a wonderful time!"

"How was that boy?"

"He was...nice."

"That's good! Katie, how was it for you?"

"It was fun, I had an excillent date."

"I'm glad you girls had fun. I have already called Katie's mother to tell her that Katie spending the night again. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" both girls said at once. With that they ran upstairs.

"Soo, how'd it go with Raimundo?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Everything is going acording to plan. Kimiko won't even talk to him, and I'll take him in in his 'time of need'."

"That's...Good?"

"Totally!"

They talked for a bit more, watched a movie and did some other girl sleep over things, then finally they fell asleep.

**With the dragons and Dojo...**

Kimiko woke up with a smile on her face. She had a good sleep and had cleared her mind well. As she sat up she looked over to the other bed to see Omi still asleep. Kimiko went over to her suit case and grabbed some clothes then went into the bathroom. She took a shower and dressed in a black and purple long sleeve shirt, a yellowish green T-shirt with a little skull over the long sleeve shirt, pinkish colored wristbands with spikes, a silver belt, a yellowish green skirt with black ontop of it (sort of like a cheerleading skirt with the slits at the bottom, in this case the slits would show the yellow-green part, but the rest would be black), purple and black stripped tights, and she had black boots on with yellow-green soles, with yellow-green laces. She put her hair up in a messy pony tail with a pink hair band. (The hair and outfit was seen in the episode 'Return of Pandabubba'.)

When she walked back out of the bathroom she saw a note under her door. She picked it up and read what it said on the inside:

_I love the way you look at me,_

_Your eyes so bright and blue._

_I love the way you kiss me,_

_Your lips so soft and smooth._

_I love the way you make me so happy,_

_And the ways you show you care._

_I love the way you say, "I love you,"_

_And the way you're always there._

_I love the way you touch me,_

_Always sending chills down my spine._

_I love that way you are with me,_

_And I'm glad that you are mine._

_A poem written by Crystal Jansen, but I picked it just for you. You don't know who sent this, but I am always close to you._

Kimiko smiled slightly, then wondering who it could be from. She put the note on the desk and walked out of the room for breakfast. As she walked it struck her. Raimundo sent her the poem. He was so cheesy, but sweet. It still wasn't enough though, he would need to push it in order to get her back.

Raimundo took a muffin and sat down at a table when he heard someone coming. He hoped it was Clay or Omi, but his hope dropped when he heard the shoes' sound. There in the doorway was Kimiko. Niether of them said anything to eachother, but Kimiko could see the saddness deepen in Raimundo's eyes. Although she thought there was a spark of sly happieness, but instead she just decided to ignore it. She sat at a different table then him eating a piece of toast. Then Omi and Clay came in, looked at Kimiko and Raimundo, then looked at eachother. They both went and got a pancake and then Clay sat down with Kimiko and Omi sat down with Raimundo. Both tables heard the other talking quietly amongst just them.

"I found a note on the desk in our room. I suppose you sent it to Kimiko?" Omi whispered.

"Yeah, I take it she found it then?"

"Yes, Indeed."

"Raimundo sent the note to me?"

"Yeah. He wants you back Kimiko."

"In a way I know he does, but in a way I know that he has to prove it, otherwhise he doesn't." Kimiko sigh.

"I know what you mean." Clay agreed.

After eating there breakfast and hanging around in the hotel, Dojo came slithering to them. "Shen-Gong-Wu alert people!" Everyone gathered around the scroll. "Moonstone Chain, lets the holder or the wearer to have any one of their wishes to come true, but if they let go of it or take it off, the moonstone trance will break and the wish will dissapear, meaning that the wish that came true, won't be true anymore. One wish per time holding it."

"Jack and Wuya could do some major damage with that thing, we have to get it!" Kimiko explained.

"Where to Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts!" Dojo called as they were running out of the building.

They decided that if Nick wanted to, he could go. Since he came, Kimiko, Dojo, Raimundo, Clay and Omi explained what they would do while looking for the wu. As they got to Boston, they happened to find the Shen-Gong-Wu right away. Unfortunatly, it was in a jewlery store. When they got to the door they saw Jack walking toward them, sulking. Wuya was yelling at him, but you could see he was totally ignoring it.

"Wellll, if it isn't for the Xiaolin losers! I see you have a new one with you today!" he laughed as he walked by. "You'll never get that Shen-Gong-Wu, it's $2,000, and I already tried stealing it, it's guarded way to much."

"Jack, you fool! Don't try and help them!" Wuya screamed. Jack kept ignoring it and walked back to his hover car.

"That was weird!" They all agreed with Raimundo.

"How we going to get the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Clay asked.

"I got it covered!" Kimiko ran into the store, and everyone knew not to follow her. They heard a little muttering, then they heard Kimiko's voice loud and clear.

"What do you mean I, me, Kimiko TOHOMIKO, can't get a discount!"

"I'm sorry miss, but we are not allowed to give costomer discounts without a discount card," the lady behind the counter said calmly, but Kimiko could tell she was going to crack.

"Just a $500 dollar discount?"

"Miss-"

"Come on, Kimiko Tohomiko here! No one else is going to give you money for that thing. Not even $1,000!" Kimiko's expression was angry and annoyed, but she was smiling on the inside.

The lady sigh and said, "$1,500. That's IT!" Kimiko then smiled, gave her the money and then she recieved the necklace.

Kimiko walked out, and everyone was smiling at her. Even Raimundo had a small smile on his face. They talked as they were riding Dojo back to Brazil. When they got back Kimiko put the necklace in her backpack, and then they went downtown.

"I'm going to go check out the stores," Kimiko turned and started to walk away. Everyone but Raimundo noticed what she said.

"Okay Kimiko, where do you want to meet?" Clay asked.

"Just back at the hotel."

"Okay, we shall see eachother later!" Omi exclamed.

Kimiko walked off and sigh. 'Please Raimundo, I hate being mad at you. I really do hate it. I want you back, but you have to prove to me that you want me too.' She continued walking with her head down, looking at her feet. When she raised her head she realized she had drifted to the park. Kimiko went over and sat on a swing. She was still looking down at her feet when she heard someone speak.

"So, this is the Kimiko that took my Raimundo from me?" the girl spat.

"You!" Kimiko yelled standing up.

"Me? I'm so proud I'm known."

"You! You're the one who broke Raimundo and me up! You're the little snit that did this, caused all my problems!"

"Oh me?" Sam laughed. "You're the second one to date him. I knew him first! You took him from me and I simply wanted him back! You stole one of the best things that has ever happened to me! I dated him first, he's mine!"

"Only because you knew him first! And you broke up with him, you made the mistake!" Kimiko was screaming in fury.

"Well you did too! You didn't forgive Raimundo, well news flash KIMIKO-" she was cut off by a hand to her cheek. She slowly put her hand to where it burned. "You, you little-" she was again cut off by a hand to her cheek. Same cheek, so it made it burn twice as bad. Sam decided to stop talking and start fighting. She kicked Kimiko in the stomach and Kimiko flew backwards.

Standing up quickly, she kicked Sam in the jaw. Sam staggured backwards and then thrust a palm at Kimiko. Kimiko put her arms up and blocked it, but unfortunatly, Sam took her wrists and swung her around, let Kimiko go, and she flew into a pole of the swing set. Kimiko hesitated to get up. There was a tight pain in her ankle. She looked down, and saw that she had landed on it, but twisted it. She took a deep breathe and got up her leg shaking in pain. She ran as best she could toward Sam and kicked her in the stomache. Sam recovered quickly and took her leg, then flipped her onto her back. Kimiko again, hesisated to get up, from on her back she spun and kicked Sam's feet out from under her. Sam fell over, but flung herself onto Kimiko. They began to roll, there hands interlaced with each others trying to pin one another down.

**With the Dragons, Dojo and Nick...**

Everyone went back to the hotel and expected to see Kimiko there. After not finding her in her room, they looked around the hotel. Still, they couldn't find her. Clay and Omi went to looked outside and Nick and Dojo again searched inside. Raimundo snuck to his room and found Kimiko's locket he had picked up when outside the night of the dance. He found a pen and some paper and began to write:

_I'm sorry..._

_For how I always think of you._

_Day in and day out._

_When my eyes are opened,_

_And when they are closed._

_You're all that crosses my mind._

_I'm sorry..._

_For how I long your soft touch._

_To hold me tight, and to gently kiss me._

_Have your arms around me._

_Knowing I'm always safe with you._

_Having your hands in between mine._

_I'm sorry..._

_For the way I miss you._

_When you're right here with me._

_You seem to still feel so far away._

_Like I can see you; You're there._

_I just can't have you. I can't reach you._

_I'm sorry..._

_For the way I fell so hard and fast._

_I didn't expect it. Didn't see it coming._

_I never knew that it would be you._

_But, if I had the chance to go back._

_I would still fall for you just the same._

_I'm sorry..._

_For the way I need you so much._

_When I know, you will have him._

_He will be the one to hold your heart,_

_And who means the world to you._

_But, I can't help that I need you._

_I'm sorry..._

_That I can't be everything you want._

_I can't be that one special guy._

_I can't give you what you need._

_I can't put that smile on your face._

_I can't be the one who has your heart._

_I'm sorry..._

_That my wish might never come true._

_But, I still won't give up at all._

_I love you so much, I'll do anything._

_I will wait until the end of time._

_Or sleep forever, and have you in my dreams._

_Another poem picked just for you. It describes what you mean to me, and what I feel for you._

_Please take me back._

_And I believe this belongs to you._

Raimundo put the locket on the paper, and then folded the paper up. Then he slipped it under the door of the room Kimiko was staying in. He then went to meet with everyone in the lobby, and he told Omi not to move the note.

"Guys, we need to go find her."

"You are moost right Raimundo. Dojo, can you fly us around the city?"

"Of course!"

They all walked outside and then Dojo super-sized, so they could start their search.

**With Kimiko and (shudders at the name) Sam...**

"Good, now you can listen. I can't believe you would do this. You didn't even know me, I could have been nice to you, you could have given Raimundo back to me, but no!" Sam had Kimiko pinned, she smiled as Kimiko started to cry.

"I wouldn't give Raimundo for anything in the world! I would give my life to keep him mine!" Kimiko said through sobs.

"Oh, isn't that sweet!"

"You could have just let me be happy with Raimundo! But no, you had to be a selfish, rich, spoiled, little, brat and just wanted that particular guy!"

"You're the selfish one, if you died, you wouldn't let him move on."

"That's not what I said!" Kimiko, was mad and sad. Her mind had started playing tricks on her. 'Kimiko, you know she's right. You are selfish!' she shook her head. "No! No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are Kimiko. You are and you know it too!"

"NO!" Kimiko cried harder and harder, it was beginning to be hard for her to breath. She shut her eyes hard and tried to consintrate, and stop crying. Suddenly, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, but she still didn't open her eyes. To Kimiko, it seemed as though her mind was being stretched, she became dazed in her own thoughts. Her ankle had been throbbing, along with her stomache being upset.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sam screamed. Unknowing, everyone was behind her, and Clay ran over and picked Sam up off of Kimiko. Omi and Nick ran over to help Kimiko, and Raimundo stood in one spot. Dazed and stunned at what he had just seen.

"You big, stupid-get away from me you freak! Rai, baby! Help get him off of me!" Sam squirmed in Clays arms, as he had his arms around him as though he were giving her a bear hug.

"Dojo! We must get Kimiko out of here!" Omi yelled. Dojo super-sized as Omi and Nick got on with Kimiko, Dojo swept Raimundo up and Clay let go of Sam, then Dojo swept up Clay aswell. Kimiko's fight with Sam started to get to her, so she sat down on the ground to just think.

"Kim, Kimiko! Wake up!" Clay was trying to wake Kimiko. "Raimundo, do something!"

Raimundo, broke away from his thoughts, daze and stun to try and help wake Kimiko up. "Kim, please. Wake up!" Kimiko stirred a little.

'Kimiko, come on girl, wake up. Raimundo is wanting you awake, so wake up!' Kimiko opened her eyes, but she wasn't on Dojo, and no one was around, except, there was one person. She had long black hair, and her eyes were a winter-ice blue.

'Who, who are you?' Kimiko asked going closer.

'I'm the part of you who is forgiving Raimundo, after you wake up.'

'No. You can't. He still needs to prove himself to me.'

'I know,' she smiled. 'But I'm almost certain I will come out soon enough.'

'What does that mean?' Kimiko walked toward her a little. The girl who she was talking to turned. 'Wait! I need to know more!'

'You'll know more, when the time is right.'

'But-'

'Judallet Flip, fire! Orb of Tornami!' the girl encircled herself in fire, then froze all of it. Leaving a steam for Kimiko to watch, and as it cleared up, there was no one there. Kimiko started to run, because there were voices. She could hear Dojo, Nick, Omi, Clay and even Raimundo's. As she turned a corner to the hallway she was in, she found a door. Opening it, she closed her eyes to block out the light, and then when she sensed it was less light, she opened them. Slowly, the image of her friends came into sight infront of her eyes and she smiled. She was in a bed, it felt a lot like the one in the hotel.

"Kimiko!" Omi hugged her.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kimiko was a little bit dazed when she woke up.

"We were hoping you could tell us!" Raimundo said in not a happy tone, but then again not in a cold tone.

She thought for a moment. Then it all came back to her, and she scrambled to look down at her ankle. It seemed to be a little bit swellon, but nothing to serious.

"Whoa Kim. What did Sam do?" Nick asked.

"After we split up, I wondered into the park. I was sitting on a swing when she, Sam spoke to me. Then she started talking coldly, so I slapped her a good one. I did it again, and then she kicked me in the stomache, so on, and so forth."

"You okay?" Raimundo asked in a lighter tone.

"I think besides my ankle, yes." Kimiko smiled.

They talked a little bit longer on the subject, then they left Kimiko alone to sort things out. She got up and took out her hair, and brushed it. Her raven colored hair swept down her back like a dove opening its wings to fly. She then got dressed into a light blue and light pink skirt with the same colored tank top on, and slipped some pink slippers on. As she walked to the door she saw a small note and picked it up. She opened it, saw the locket and gasped. Then she read the note. She smiled slightly and flung the door open. She saw Clay walking down the hallway, so she dashed as best she could to him.

"Where's Raimundo!"

"Hmm. Well I think he's sulking somewhere. Why?"

"I need to talk to him!" she explained limping off.

**With Raimundo...**

Raimundo sat outside by a pond by the hotel. 'It happened to Kimiko because of you Raimundo. Because of you.' he had been thinking this ever since he got back to the hotel. Suddenly, his thoughts changed.

Wow, so sorry I haven't updated. I had huge writers block there! But this chapter is over with (thank god) and now I get to move on to the fun stuff! I know, the cliff hanger wasn't all to good but, what can I say, I needed to think of one fast, and there are soo many things I could have left it on. I really wanted something good, so I suppose I can't complain on what I left you with. Please tell me what you think! And thank you to my reviewers! And by the way, incase you were all wondering. There was a typo, last chapter was chapter 9 not chapter 8. Just though I would get everyone who was, unconfused over that. :)


	11. Deja Vu?

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 11...Deja vu?

Kimiko stopped when she saw Raimundo just across the grass sitting by the pond. She smiled and went over to him. "Raim-"

"What?" he asked a little coldy.

"What's wrong with you?" she put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. "Rai!"

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Raimundo, I'll tell you if you drop the cold act!"

"Fine, I suppose I won't ever know, because I don't see anything wrong with what I'm saying."

"Okay fine Raimundo. I wanted to say I was sorry and-"

"That's cool!" he got up and walked off. Kimiko stood there stunned, and blinked furiously. She started to breath heavily, and now the blinking couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Her happy and forgiving mood shattered like glass.

'Did, did Raimundo just reject me?' she thought to herself and she started to limp back to the hotel. 'Yeah Kim, he did. He doesn't want you back now. You lost your chance!' Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that wasn't her voice, but she knew the voice well. She turned around to see no one standing there, so she turned back around and started to walk again. 'You know it too Kimi.' It then struck her. It wasn't her voice, it was that dreaded Sam's voice! It was inside her head, and it would get out. She continued to walk, but argued with the voice. 'You, get out of my head! I don't want you in there!' 'Aww why not Kimi, it's pretty cool in here. Plenty of happy things to taint!' 'Get out!'

As Kimiko got to her hotel room she held her head as her vision started to spin. "Get out!" she muttered, starting to pace the room. Omi walked in and watched slightly confused. The voice in Kimiko head disappeared and she looked up.

"Omi!"

"Kimiko, what is down with you?"

She smiled and said, "I think you mean what is up with you."

"That too!"

"Omi, I'm just a little shaken up from what happened is all," she sat on the bed. Omi knew it was a lie, and Kimiko knew he knew (confusing sorry!).

"Care to talk about it?" he said sitting next to her. He knew he trapped her, so now she had to talk.

"Omi, you know about the notes Raimundo sent me don't you?"

"Yes."

"His second note, he sent me my locket back with it. I finally decided, that was enough to prove he loved me. So I went to find him and tell him I'm sorry. I did, and he was surprisingly cold to me. Then he wouldn't even let me finish," she played the memory back inside her and shuddered. "Then, when I was walking back to the hotel room, Sam was in my thoughts, messing with all my happy ones, and well now I'm here talking to you." She sigh as he looked slightly worried.

"Kimiko, I'm sure Raimundo is just being angry because of what happened today. He will go around and back." He paused to let Kimiko say something.

"He will come back?"

"That too! Anyways, I believe that Sam in your thoughts is just a part of you being upset. Perhaps sleep might help?"

"Yeah you're right." Omi smiled and got up, while Kimiko lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. He glanced back at Kimiko before walking out of the room.

**With (once again shudders) Sam...**

Sam still sat on the ground thinking about what happened. It wasn't really thinking anymore, she was just sort of swaying back and forth. She knew that the blows that Kimiko gave her, really caused some damage. Her stomache was quite frail and her cheek burned, along with her right foot, because of the sweeping kick Kimiko did to knock her off her feet. She started to come around enough to get up and go sit down on a bench. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes, she cleared her mind of everything except breathing. About 15 minutes later she opened her eyes and smiled. She felt a whole lot better and decided to get up and try to walk around. As she walked she saw someone in the distance. Raimundo. She encouraged herself enough to start to run. Surprisingly, he said nothing to her as she walked by his side.

"Raimundo."

"Yeah, what Sam?"

"What's up, Kimiko not take you back?" Sam knew this could be her only chance.

He stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. Her caring, big, green eyes looking at him on a slightly tilted head. His eyes softened from a raged emerald green to just pretty angry. "You know, she had her chance and she blew it!"

"Oh Rai, you have me."

"No! I don't want you! I-I don't know who I want," he sigh and looked down. Sam attempted probably four more times to get him and herself back together. After 30 minutes of arguing a thought flickered into Sam's head.

'Girl, give it up. You know he wants Kimiko. Can't you just be a good friend and support him on that?' Sam shook her head slightly. 'No I can't, because we were made for eachother.' 'Sam, I won't leave you alone until you admitt it. I mean, he would have gone for you after the kiss. Right after he broke up with Kimiko, or anywhere in between. Face it, there is another guy out there for you. Just trust me on that.' Inside her head Sam sigh loudly. "I-"

**With Kimiko...**

Kimiko awoke lazily and yawned. Getting up she looked at the clock. 7:00. She opened the door and went out to the dinner hall to see Clay, Omi and Dojo eating. She grabbed a plate that was prepaired a little bit earlier and sat down next to them.

"Hello Kimiko, how did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks Omi, it helped a ton."

"You are quite welcome!" he smiled brightly.

All three of them talked, and had a good dinner. They decided to go outside and practice some martial arts while they waited for Raimundo.

**With Sam and Raimundo...**

_'...Face it, there's another guy out there for you. Trust me on that.' Inside her head, Sam sigh loudly. 'I-'_

'I-I guess...It's true. I will find someone a LOT better than Raimundo, I mean, he wasn't all that great anyways. I couldn't stand his cold snaps. Haha! It's funny how I messed it up for him too!'

"Uhh, I got to go!" Sam dashed off in the other direction and Raimundo barely noticed she wasn't there anymore, besides the fact he wasn't arguing with anyone anymore. He made his way back to the hotel and went to eat dinner. After he was done he went to where the other monks where and they all completly stopped.

"What?"

"Raimundo! We need to talk."

"Save it, because honestly. I don't want to hear it!" He shot Kimiko a nasty look after his cold tone and choice of words. Kimiko's eyes got wide with tears, and her sapphire blue eyes got glazed with a watery sheet. Omi went over and embraced her into a hug, and Clay finally decided to talk.

"What's your problem Rai? Kimiko's just tryin' to talk."

"You guys are the problems! I don't get what's up with all these questions! Sheesh!" He shot back to Clay's defensive voice, and walked off.

"I believe we shall stop training for today," Omi broke the hug between Kimiko and himself and began to walk back to the hotel room. Clay put an arm around Kimiko and they started to walk back aswell.

'I've never seen him act this way. I wonder if he's okay!' Kimiko bit her lip as her mind filled with depression and sadness. Omi, Dojo and her sat in silence on one bed and listened to Clay and Raimundo shout at eachother.

"She just wanted to talk!"

"Yeah, well she can talk to one of you, because I'm not interested in talking to you guys!"

"What is wrong with you Rai? You never used to act like this!" Suddenly the yelling stopped and a female voice cut in with a loud knock.

"Excuse me, there have been several noise complaints from neighbooring rooms."

"Uhh, sorry. We'll quiet down!" Clay called in the direction of the door. Raimundo muttered under his breathe while Clay gave him a look.

"Okay, the hotel and the guests staying here would greatly appriciate that..." the voice trailed off, and all of them thought she had already been walking away when she finished her sentence. Everyone sigh, but Dojo and Raimundo. Dojo was deep in thought and Raimundo was just blowing off steam, thinking, and talking to himself inside his head. There was an akward silence for about 5 minutes until Clay and Raimundo started talking quietly to each other. Fortunatly for Kimiko and Omi, they were still loud enough to be heard.

"I'm going to bed!" Raimundo mumbled loudly.

"You can't run away from this forever you know."

"Well I can for tonight!" With that Raimundo kicked off his shoes and dove under the blanket to his bed, then rolled over. He started to snore loudly as though he was asleep, but was really listening for what Clay would do next.

Clay sigh in defeat as he went into the bathroom and changed from his cowboy clothes to his pajamas. Then he pulled back the blanket and jumped into the bed, recovering the bed, with him in between the matress and blanket. Raimundo sigh and decided just to go to sleep. He drifted off, swearing he could hear the distant voice of his friends in the room across from his own.

Kimiko smiled as she and Omi hugged tightly. She felt comfort with Omi, him being so funny and fun loving. She felt as though sometime, he was the best person to be with, as he comforted her a lot while the others just put a hand on her shoulder and told her it would be okay. As she broke the hug, good-nights where said and the sad, hurt Kimiko curled up in bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, didn't even bother pulling the blanket back over her.

Dojo smiled and pulled the blanket over her as best he could (being as little as he was), then went up to her pillow and curled up to sleep.

Omi smiled as he drifted into his perfect dreams just as instantly as Kimiko. They all hoped tomorrow would be better.

The next morning, things weren't better. No one dared talk to eachother, but Dojo, Omi and Clay observed that Kimiko and Raimundo were acting the same, just switched sides. Kimiko was now the depressed one and Raimundo was now playing hard-to-get. And they were all thinking the same thing. 'Deja vu!'

Suddenly someone burst into the kitchen of the hotel, and everyone stared in horror.

* * *

Okay, sort of an obvious cliff hanger, but I really wanted to make up for having you wait so long for me to update last chapter. Hope it was good and not to short, and man! I really don't like Sam either. Please review and tell me what you think:) 


	12. Surprises

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 12...Surprises

_...Suddenly someone burst into the kitchen of the hotel, and everyone stared in horror..._

The person that shot into the kitchen was Sam. Everyone got up and Omi and Clay stepped out infront of Kimiko a little, just in case.

"Kimiko, I know you don't trust me anymore,butwereallyneedtotalk!" she sputtered out quickly.

"And why should I talk to you, come to now finish the job and murder me?"

"No! Just come on!" she ran quickly, and it caught everyone off guard. She grabbed Kimiko by the hand and shot out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

"Where are we going!" Kimiko yelled at Sam.

"You'll see when we get there!" Sam yelled back. They both didn't know why they were screaming, but it just seemed like a thing to do after they tried to kill each other over a guy.

'I don't understand. Why in the world am I going with her! Kim, come on, I think you're losing it. You're going to cave and let Sam have Raimundo! No, you can't do that! Raimundo is suppose to be yours!' Kimiko tried to answer all these questions that swirled, but it kept going back to Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo.

Suddenly Sam stopped. They were in a different park than the one they had been in at their last encounter. They were on a bridge going across the small lake that went though, and to Kimiko's surprise, Sam sat down. Kimiko looked at her with a confused expression, but Sam did nothing, so Kimiko dared to sit down.

"Look, I know, you don't want to be here with supposivly a jerk like me," she paused.

'Supposivly? She's got more eago than Omi!' Kimiko smiled to herself.

"But, I found out, that there are better guys out there. Better than Raimundo."

"I'm not going for another guy!" Kimiko turned as her rage started to build.

"I'm not saying you were. I'm saying, I am. I now realize that Raimundo isn't the one for me, but he is for you. Which is why I brought you here, I need to explain something to you about Raimundo." She sigh waiting for the raven-haired girl to reply.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sam was now confused. (idiot)

"Why are you doing this."

"I still want to be friends with Raimundo, but I can't do it if he still hates me. So, you want to hear this or not?"

'Suck up!' Kimiko thought of saying, but instead said, "Okay, fine. Just tell me."

"Raimundo has these sort of cold snaps. He'll be perfectly fine, and then a minute later he could totally change his mood. That's most likely what he did to you, like he did to me. I made the mistake of breaking up with him, but now, I'm giving you the second chance like the angel I am! Uhh, well anyways, don't give up on him, he'll get over it. You just got to wait for him." With that Sam got up, but didn't move.

When Kimiko got up, Sam punched her in the arm. "Hey!"

"I still don't like you!" Sam said in a snotty and evil voice.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed as Sam started to walk away. 'Such a spoiled brat!' she walking quietly up behind Sam and flipped pushed her into the water. "Well, I don't like you either!" Kimiko walked away smiling to herself. She was now ready to wait for Raimundo.

"God, that chick is such a spoiled brat!" Sam huffed getting up then shrieking. "Ahhh! My new outfit! That twit!" Her lavender and black skirt with the same colored tanktop along with black cowgirl boots were soaked in mud. She touched her hair, hoping it wasn't muddy as well. She felt something strange on it. She pulled whatever it was out of her hair and looked at it. "Eww! Fish!" she jumped up and down, then got out of the water, slipping back down a couple times. She shrieked again as people pointed at her and started to whisper. She then ran off looking for Katie.

Kimiko ran walked back to the hotel, mad but happy. She was mad because Raimundo wouldn't hurry up, but happy because she knew she now didn't have to fight for him. 'Kim, if it takes you three more months, you're still going to wait for Raimundo. Right?' 'Right!' she said back and forth to herself. 'Then again, Raimundo had his chance. Well, I'll think about this later.' She sigh and kept walking.

**With Jack...(long time no see)**

Jack smirked as he ran up the street. It was now or never. He then saw Kimiko.

**Back with Kimiko...**

Kimiko came to the pond where she first found Raimundo, and got the first part of his 'cold snap'. She sat down on a rock and sigh. Then she started to sing a lullaby to herself quietly that her father used to sing to her when she had just woke up from a nightmare, or had been really upset.

_Golden slumper kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby._

She smiled and looked at the sky. It was a light blue, and almost clear. Except for a couple whispy clouds.

Clay and Omi watched from a little distance, then went back inside to go play some sort of card game with Dojo.

As soon as they left, although Kimiko didn't know they were there, she looked down to the pond. Looking at her reflection, she saw someone else. So she turned rapidly and gasped.

**With Raimundo...**

'You don't want Sam. You don't need Sam! You don't want Kimiko. You don't need Kimiko!' His mind was playing that same line over and over again like a broken record. He walked around the hotel trying to get his mind off the two. He was terribly bored as his mood started to lift. 'You don't want Sam. You don't need Sam! You do want Kimiko. You do need Kimiko!' he didn't catch his mind told him something different with Kimiko. Instead he just kept walking around. Raimundo had passed everywhere probably around five times when something hit him. He stopped and consintrated at what was being said in his head. 'You don't want Sam. You don't need Sam! You do want Kimiko. You do need Kimiko!' He looked around fiercly trying to find anyone who might know where she is.

Then he heard voices and attempted to follow them. It led him to Omi, Clay and Dojo.

Clay, Omi and Dojo were all having a good time. Clay and Dojo were trying to teach Omi how to play 'Go-Fish,' but Omi didn't even get why they called it what they did. As they were trying to get over laughing from Omi thinking there were actual fish involved in the game, Raimundo just about knocked down the door of his and Clay's room trying to open it. As soon as he came in, they all stopped laughing.

"Raimundo?" Omi tilted his head when he saw Raimundo's eyes.

"Guys, where's Kim?"

"Don't know. Last time I saw her, she was outside by that pond," Clay sigh. "I recon she looked like a combination of mad, sad and happy."

"Why kid?" Dojo didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

"I need to talk to her!" he breathed out heavily, as he whirled around and ran for the nearest exit.

"That was most odd. I was thinking Raimundo was mad at our female friend!"

"So did I," Dojo and Clay said together. They then started trying to play again and immediatly started laughing again.

Raimundo tripped out the door and raced to the pond, but when he got there. There was no Kimiko. "Kim?" Raimundo looked around the hotel hoping she was around. "Kimiko!" He yelled out her name. Then Raimundo went back to the pond and looked around again. 'There must be something that can show me where she went!' Then he found it. Two rocks covered it, so he moved them and picked it up. It was a note, and he read it quickly, took one last look at the pond, then dashed back to the hotel.

**With Clay, Dojo and Omi...**

"Well that concludes Omi's first game of Go-Fish!" Dojo said while laughing.

"Omi, I don't think anyone has not gotten the object of the game before!" Clay laughed at Omi's expression.

"How am I to know this game has nothingtodowithfish!" He yelled while grinning. Then he started to laugh, "I am most thankful to the person who came up with this game!"

"I'm so glad we actually got Omi to try and play it!" Clay took a deep breathe.

"Who would have thought, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water attempted to play Go-Fish and failed!" Dojo was finally started to calm down, but when Clay and him looked at Omi's face they burst out laughing again. Omi crossed his arms and slumped. Then he heard something and perked up.

"Put a foot in your mouth!" Omi whispered.

"I think you mean 'put a sock in it'." Omi glared at him, so Dojo and Clay were quiet for a second then started to snicker.

"I fear it is Raimundo and he could be very upset!" Omi whispered covering his ears.

"Three, Two, One," Dojo snapped his fingers just as the door flew open.

"Okay guys look, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, but look!" he flung the note at the three of them then said, "Kimiko's gone!" Omi's eyes widened, Clay's jaw dropped and Dojo fell over. No one was expecting what the note said.

* * *

And there is your chapter! That was actually pretty easy to write! Cheesy how Kimiko trusted Sam so easily, but I needed Sam to explain the cold snaps to Kimiko, sorry if it was a little rushed. Review and tell me how you like it! And yes, short chapter, but the next will be longer...Promise! Thanks for reading. :) 


	13. Trying to Figue Things Out

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 13...Trying to Figure Things Out

_..."Three, Two, On," Dojo snapped his fingers just as the door flew open._

_Okay guys look, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, but look!" he flung the note at the three of them and said, "Kimiko's gone!" Omi's eyes widened, Clay's jaw dropped and Dojo fell over. No one was expecting what the note said..._

"I can't believe that no good varmit would do such a thing!"

"I can! I mean come on Clay. This is JACK SPICER we're talking about here. He'll do anything to try and be evil, and kidnap Kim for a second time is a great way to prove it!" Raimundo grabbed the note from Omi's hand and read it over again:

_Dear Xiaolin Losers,_

_Kimiko has been a dear and came with me back to my super secret hiding spot. Which none of you will be able to find! Muhahaha! (my written evil laugh) Anyways, she will be able to come back if you hand over EVERY Shen-Gong-Wu you have! And I have a list so I know if your lying. I'll gladly take your Shen-Gong-Wu when the next activates!_

_See ya later Losers!_

_Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genious_

Raimundo shook his head disgust. 'Kim, I never got to tell you I'm sorry. I will find you and tell you, and I'll make sure that Scum Spicer pays for taking you.' Raimundo looked at his other friends, and saw they were just at anxious to find Kimiko as he was. "Omi, you got any idea where to look?"

"Hmm, I believe, I do not," he looked down at the floor and muttered, "I have failed my friends, and most importantly Kimiko."

"I have an idea!" Everyone looked at Dojo. "How about we train a dog."

"A dog?" Raimundo looked at him unimpressed.

"I talking, a very talented dog. We train it to sniff people out depending on what it smells. Then we give something of Jack Spicer's to it, and let the dog lead us to him."

"As great as that sounds Dojo, how 'bout we wait until the next Shen-Gong-Wu activates, then follow Jack back to wherever he is."

"Great Clay! Sorry Dojo, the dog thing isn't going to work," Dojo sigh and Raimundo chuckled. "What do we do while we wait?"

"I guess, enjoy the vacation?" Omi shrugged.

"I guess." Raimundo sigh and said, "But how, we know our friend is missing, and, and we can't do a thing until a Wu activates!" Raimundo pounded his fists on the table which made the cards move, some falling off the table.

"Having a fit won't help Raimundo," Clay said calmly as he put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"I know, but what else is there to do to let the anger out?"

"Wait for Jack!" Dojo smirked as the others glared playfully.

**Sometime later...**

Everyone had skipped eating lunch, but they all knew they couldn't skip dinner too. They would need strength to find Kimiko, although Jack Spicer wasn't much of a threat. It was around 6:45, so they all went out, instead of eating at the hotel again. As they walked around town they met up with Katie and Nick.

"Hey guys, uhh why the long faces?" Nick was slightly confused, and Katie was trying to think of what was wrong with her boyfriend's friends.

"Kim's missing," Raimundo sigh loudly, and looked down.

"Who kidnapped her!" Katie almost screamed. She knew Kimiko, and she understood that Sam didn't like her because she had Raimundo, but Katie didn't think that she was that bad. She sort of liked her from what she saw anyways.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi twitched as he finished the name. It sounded like he was trying to hold back slight tears.

"Oh that's terrible!" Katie went over and hugged Omi, and he smiled a little. "You know where you can find her?"

"Not yet, we need to wait for another Shen-Gong-Wu to activate before we can follow Jack back to Kimiko." Clay put a hand on Raimundo's shouldnt and sigh.

"Well look on the bright side!" he said cheerily as everyone looked up at him. "Least Rai and Kim made up before she went missing." He smiled, but then stopped when everyone looked at Raimundo, and Raimundo was looking at the ground. "Aww man, you didn't did you?"

Raimundo understood why Nick had made this joke. He always tried to help lighten things up and Raimundo respected that, as he started doing the same thing. He wasn't mad at this, yet it didn't help at all. Just made it worse. "No. We didn't, but, we will once we find her!"

"Are you guys looking for a place to eat?" Katie asked sweetly to try and change the subject.

"Yeah!" Dojo called from Omi's head.

"Great! Go to that resterant right there!" she pointed to a little place on a corner that by the looks of it, was a meat place.

"But, but! I am a vegitarian!" Omi pouted when he knew that's where they were going.

"Don't worry Omi, so am I! There are a lot of good things to eat here, even for vegitarians like us!" Katie smiled as she started to run inside with Omi by her side.

"Dude, Rai, It'll be okay!" Nick assured his best friend that Kimiko would be fine. "You'll find her. Infact, I'll come help you look if you want." He smiled and began to walk toward the resturant. Raimundo sigh and followed quietly. He barly ate anything, and the others didn't dare enclude him in a conversation.

"Oh well guys, I have to go! Have fun, and good luck finding Kimiko!" Katie got up and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Bye Katie!" they all called together. Strangely Raimundo got up and followed her out. They decided then that they needed to follow him.

"Rai?" Clay yawned.

"I just got an idea. Who knows what Spicer could do to Kimiko by the time another wu activates. We need to find a way to get her back now. I say we go to his house and see if they're are any clues there."

"Good idea kid!" Dojo called, getting reading to super-size. Then he yawned, "But can it wait until morning?"

Raimundo locked eyes with all of them, and nodded his head slightly in defeat. As they started back to the hotel something caught their eye. Wuya was floating around in circles looking very annoyed.

"Wuya?" Dojo laughed.

"Argh! What?"

"What are you doing?" Raimundo said trying to hold back his laugh.

"I'm trying to find out where Jack is you baffoons!" She said stopping and looked at all of them. "What?"

Everyone was glaring at her besides Raimundo. Instead he was looked at the ground, as if he were trying to hold back tears.

**With (finally) Kimiko and Jack...**

Kimiko awoke suddenly. Her head hurt like crazy in one particular spot. She thought it must have been a sharp blow. She tried to stand up and walk but tripped. Her feet were chained to a wall. 'I wonder how long I was out.' Just as she thought this a door opened. There stood Jack Spicer with a surpised expression on his face.

"You were suppose to be out for a another good three hours!"

"How long have I been out, and what am I doing here!"

"You been out for about six to seven hours and I kidnaped you. Duh!"

"Let me go you idiot!" She again stepped forward and tripped, because of her head, she hadn't been thinking straight.

"No, no no! You can't move, and that's exactly the way I want it." He smirked as Kimiko glared.

"Why?"

"It's a long story I wouldn't want to bore you with all the dragging details!"

"Tell me anyways!" she demanded.

He sigh and shook his head, as if he pitied her a lot. "Raimundo's old girlfriend..." He chuckled. "You might know her, Sam. She and I went to the dance together. Then she went and kissed Raimundo! Again, as you saw. Then I thought up a plan to kidnap you to get back at Raimundo, and the best part is, they have absolutly no clue where you are!"

Kimiko looked down. Tears started to build up in her sapphire eyes.

"And Kimiko." Jack said in a soothing voice, for a moment like this anyways. She looked up. "Raimundo, is NEVER going to come find you. He would have broken that kiss if he cared about you enough."

The tears poured out of Kimiko's eyes, "No! You're lying!" She shook her head and looked down again.

"No, I'm not Kimiko. YOU yourself know that he could have broken that kiss. He still loves Sam, and he will be heartbroken, because Sam will be with me. There will be nothing you could do, because he only wants one girl! Just one Kimiko. And it's NOT you!" He knew his words inpacted her deeply. Kimiko's heart felt like someone hit it as hard as they could with a hammer and then walking away. She attempted to breathe deeply, but to her surprise, she couldn't.

'Kim! You aren't breathing, BREATH!' her mind was telling her to breath, but she kept failing.

"Kimiko?"

"J-Ja-Jac-Jack...H-he-hel-help!" she gasped. Jack's eyes widen, and he ran over to where he had chained her. He quickly found the key and unlocked the chain, catching her as she fell. She needed help, but he didn't know what to do.

Kimiko's vision started to spin, and the once clear image of Jack smirking infront of her faded into just a glimps of red-flaming hair and the ceiling. Her vision got duller and duller.

Jack picked Kimiko up bridal style and ran into the room he picked out for himself at this hide-out. He put her down on the bed and got some water. Then he lifted her head and let her drink. It went slowly, but at least he knew she was attempting to drink it.

Kimiko was barely holding conscious. He vision would turn black then light up again. Her mind would shut down, then start back up. She had no clue what was wrong with her, but she did know Jack was trying to help her. Which meant she had to help Jack. Her vision once again turned black. She expected it to turn light again in a matter of minutes, but it didn't.

**With Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo...**

Omi didn't want to stay in a room alone so he decided to stay in Clay and Raimundo's room along with Dojo. They talked for a bit and then went to sleep. It was still early, but they needed all the rest they could get in order to get Kimiko. Raimundo was thinking of some ways to stop Jack, some places she and him could be, or what they would find at Jack's house.

Sorry that took sooo long to update. It was sort of tricky to write, but fun! Thanks to all my reviews. Happy late 13th B-Day to _digiwildfire_ and sorry I couldn't update on the day of. ) Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you keep reading. Talk to you soon! Oh and, review+tell me what you thinkmake me soo happy and will inspire me to update faster! Forgot one thing, this will be it, and I'll stop rambling. Sorry that I said my next chapter (this one) would be longer, but since it took me so long to update I decided to end it. Hope you don't mind! ) Whoever reviews is awsome! Okay, lol I'm done!


	14. A Race to the Girl

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

_...Kimiko was barely holding conscious. Her vision would turn black then light up again. Her mind would shut down, then start back up. She had no clue what was wrong with her, but she did know Jack was trying to help her. Which meant she had to help Jack. Her vision once again turned black. She expected it to turn light again in a matter of minutes, but it didn't..._

Jack desperatly looked around for something to help Kimiko. 'Jack, come on, think! This is why you are called genious! Okay well, maybe you not, but you still do call yourself that. Now prove to at least one person you are!' He held her head and her hand up. He didn't want to lay her head down, just because he had had it up when she 'passed' out, he didn't want to move it, and her hand, so he knew if she went limp or if her hand got extremly cold. Suddenly, the tempurature in the small hand that he held, dropped, and Kimiko's hand went limp.

"No..." Jack trailed off. He was evil, yet again he felt responsible for whatever just happened to Kimiko. He looked at her, getting nervous. "No no, you can't be dead! Please!" He shook her gently, but she was still cold and limp. "No!" he screamed.

**With Raimundo, Omi, Dojo and Clay...**

Raimundo sigh, as he watched for any sign of Omi, Clay or Dojo to wake up. Still nothing. He had been awake for several hours now, but the others refused to wake up. He finally got discusted and walked over to Clay's bed. He then screamed "GET UP!" in Clay's ear, but to his surprise, Omi was the first awake. Then Clay awoke several seconds after Omi, and then Dojo sleepily woke up around a minute after Clay.

"Cool, we're all up. Now we can go!" Raimundo shot out the door.

"Should we try and tell him to settle down a little bit. He's going to need strength and patience," Clay suggested.

"I believe we should go get him." They all walked out of the room, and heard noises from the dinning area. They saw Raimundo taking out four muffins and throwing them at Clay, Dojo and Omi. He grabbed one for himself and shot through the door once again.

Dojo sigh, "I think it's time we speed this rescue party up!" They all went outside and Dojo supersized. It was time they went to Jack's house.

**A little later at Jack's house...**

After talking about what they were going to look for and where they were going to look, they finally got to the mansion.

"Let's hurry! We don't want anyone to find us!" Raimundo hopped off of Dojo, while the others followed Dojo shrunk. They snuck to a window and attempted to open it.

"It's stuck!" Clay tried yanking the window open, but it seemed as though either it was locked with more than one lock or it was jammed by something.

"Hmm, Ah ha!" Omi took out the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" a thick whip of ice jolted into the window, shattering it. Dojo slithered around the glass and poked his head inside.

"All clear, let's go!" Raimundo didn't even watch for glass as he practicly tripped through the window and into the basement of Jack's house. For some odd reason he couldn't pick himself up right away. Clay came in and pulled him up, breaking Raimundo from his thoughts.

"Rai, you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He started walking around.

'He sounds pretty out of it!' Clay thought, 'I think Kimiko not being here really is taking a tole on Rai. He's shakier than a dog walking on stilts! Hope he's alright, because we may not be able to find Kimiko right away. Spicer could be stupid enough to leave something around here, or he could actually be smart for once and pick everything about his plans up. If he even had a plan, maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing. That no good varmit!' Clay's anger began to fill, but he calmed himself down by saying to himself, 'Kimiko is going to be okay when we find her, which will be soon!' Clay was broken away from his thoughts when he heard a fist pound on the table with a world map on it.

"I don't get it! Where is she!" it wasn't much of a question, just a statement, and Omi, Dojo and Clay all thought he wasn't even talking to them. Raimundo started to get angry, so he started to tear up the lair while the others watched. They didn't really care about Jack's lair because he took Kimiko, so instead of watching, they help Raimundo.

Papers, maps, pencils, robot parts, incomplete robots, and food were flying everywhere. No one could find anything. Raimundo came to one last part of the room, and looked around. It was by the staircase upstairs, finally he got an idea. He motioned for the others to follow him quietly. When they got up the staircase, they saw into the huge kitchen. It was one that looked like it was off of a cooking show, so they all figured Jack's mother loved to cook and bake. Infact, they saw her in there making cookies, so she didn't notice them. There was no sign of his father, so they crept up the next staircase, hoping no one would be right there. They held their breathe as they turned around the corner.

There in the middle of the hallway was a...puppy. He had a red bow around his neck and a little tag on it. Everyone breathed again, and Clay went over to the puppy. It licked him as he tried to look at the tag on the bow.

"It says:

_To: Jack_

_From: Your Loving Mother,_

"I can't believe it. Spicer's mother got him a puppy, and he's not even here!" Clay read the tag and shook his head in discust. Raimundo went over and picked up the happy puppy.

They followed Raimundo into a plain room with a computer at the other end of it, a bed, some sort of a closet, and a whole lot of pictures on the walls. They walked around carefully, because to there surprise, it was quite clean. Raimundo put the puppy down and it followed him throughout the room. No one could find anything just lying around, which was another surprise, knowing Jack was an idiot, so they decided to tear the room apart. Raimundo went and sat at the computer. He trashed every file that didn't have any importance to him at all. Then he looked all around the desk and made the drawers almost fly out of the desk by pulling them out. He looked and dug through everyone of them, but still no go. There was just one part of the room they hadn't looking at. Just the one drawer in the nightstand by Jack's bed. They all looked at it, then looked at eachother, then all of them scrambled over to it. Carefully, Raimundo inched the drawer opened and all of their mouths dropped open.

**With Kimiko and Jack...**

Jack sat quietly by Kimiko's side. He had stopped panicing and had been smart enough to check her heartbeat. Unfortunatly, it would sometimes go quite fast, then it would slow down a ton, but she was still breathing. He sigh and stroked her long black hair. He lifted his hand and made it into a fist. He was evil, he didn't like Kimiko at all. 'You idiot, get away from her. Don't get attached.' He now knew she was breathing so he got up and went out of the room to work on new robots.

Kimiko's eyes opened ever so slowly, as she looked around the fuzzy room. She knew it wasn't really fuzzy, but her eyes hadn't focused themselves yet. She sigh quietly, knowing that there was no way she could get out with the vision and feeling she had. The thought of what Jack had said to her, made her so confused, and so scared that Raimundo wouldn't want her, Kimiko Tohomiko, she passed out, her body shut down. She was now mad, Raimundo wasn't coming around. That twit must have lied to her! Her still fuzzy vision got swirled as she started to cry. She could feel just a single tear roll down her cheek. She didn't know what to do, so she again sigh quietly and went to sleep.

_Kimiko was running down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know who she was trying to get to. It was her papa. He was the only one at the time that she felt safe with, she was running down the hallways of Tohomiko Electronics. When she finally reached her fathers office, she saw Raimundo with her father. There was a girl next to him, but it wasn't Kimiko. It was Sam. They must not have heard Kimiko come in, because everyone ignored her until she screamed in horror. She started to cry and Raimundo went to hug her. She saw his arms spread out as he moved quickly toward her, out of reflex her arms flung out as well, and she closed her eyes waiting, but she never felt Raimundo's touch. She opened her eyes again, and saw she was at home. Standing in the doorway. She walked slowly into the kitchen to see her papa drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She tilted her head, and he looked up at her._

_"KIMIKO! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! YOU WEREN'T RAISED THIS WAY!" he yelled at her, and it took her back._

_"Papa, what's going on? I didn't do anything," she said quietly. Her father stood up and held the newspaper in Kimiko's face. She saw what it said:_

_Kimiko Tohomiko was found guilty of murder. Samantha Rose age 16, is still in shock of her fiancé dead. Raimundo Pedrosa, the age of 17, dead. Tohomiko used a simple bow and arrow, as she learned how to use them when she was 14. His family and friends are still devistated, and some are even surprised. Kimiko Tohomiko used to be a friend of Raimundo's, but unfortunatly, something must have happened to prevail such a terrible insident. Kimiko only being 16 said she did not do it, but all evidence says she is guilty. She is now under house lockdown to say good-bye to her only family, Toshiro Tohomiko, her father. He owns the biggest toy company in Asia, and does not understand why his daughter was put on such a rampage. "Kimiko was raised well, and she always loved her friends, but I just do not understand what happened! Besides her little friend Kieko, Raimundo Pedrosa was her best friend!" he exclaimed. Kimiko's case has been sealed, but we cannot at this time reveal how long she will be put in her rightful place, of jail._

_Kimiko gaped at the newspaper. Her father waited for her to say something, because he didn't want to believe she was the one to kill Raimundo. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She closed her eyes and started to cry, but when she opened them back up, she was at the temple._

_She stood in the doorway facing outside to the training grounds, watching Omi and Clay practicing with Shen-Gong-Wu. Master Fung and Dojo were watching there every move, looking for mistakes. When they saw her, they all stopped. Master Fung and Dojo shook their heads slighty, Omi's head dropped and Clay just stared at her with sorrow-filled eyes. Tears again filled Kimiko's eyes, and she looked away. She heard footsteps coming towards her and looks up to meet the eyes of Omi. She knew from his expression he was hurt and confused._

_"Kimiko, how could you? You was the first girl I ever met! You always looked after me, even if Raimundo and Clay played pranks on me. How could you do this? Kimiko, you were always sweet, but then you went and murdered the one person you were the closest to here in China." He then looked away from the girl he thought he knew._

_"Omi..." she trailed off, again looking away. She closed her eyes tightly, and turned around. _

Kimiko then bolted upright in the bed, wide awake. When her mind started to regain focus, her thoughts drifted to Raimundo. Memories started to flash into her mind. She smiled at some and felt torn at others.

"Raimundo..." she said sadly, trying to hold back tears. What if he didn't want her back? What if what Jack said was true? Her eyes were filling with tears, but not ones of sadness, but ones of anger. She was sick of waiting, sick of people telling her that Raimundo didn't want her. She was sick of every waking moment thinking the same thing, and even now, when she sleeps, nightmares about something happening to Raimundo, because of her. Kimiko's vision was back to normal, so she got up and looked around the room. There was nothing there that would tell her where she was, so she decided to go look at what was outside the room. When the door opened she locked eyes with the person she wanted answers from. Jack.

**With Omi, Dojo, Clay and Raimundo...**

_...There was just one part of the room they hadn't looked at. Just the one drawer in the nightstand by Jack's bed. They all looked at it, then at eachother, then scambled over to it. Carefully, Raimundo inched the drawer open, and all of their mouths dropped open._

There inside the drawer was a map and a note. The note said:

_Dear Xiaolin Losers,_

_Here is a world map, it could be of some use to you, and maybe it couldn't. I won't waist all your time writing down all the details and instructions of the map, so I'll just let you figure it out by yourself._

_Have fun!_

_-Jack Spicer, evil boy genious_

The world map had places circled in red, but there wasn't a key, or legend or anything that could help them figure it out.

"He...He planned this!" Raimundo yelled, making the others back away. They all knew that Raimundo's anger was bubbling over the limit.

"Raimundo," Omi put a hand on his shoulder, "Jack Spicer is dumb person and we shall find a hole in the loop of his plans. We shall find Kimiko!"

Raimundo smiled, his anger was now going down quickly, "Thanks Omi. And I think you mean 'loop hole'."

"That too!" Omi put up a finger and smiled widely.

"Okay, now let's go back to Brazil, and see if we can figure out this map!" Raimundo walked out of the room,and everyone else followed with the map at hand. As they went downstairs they saw Jack's mother still in the kitchen baking, just something different. Everyone passed just like the first time and just about made it to the staircase, when they heard footsteps going toward the kitchen archway, which meant that she would see them if they didn't hurry. Unfortunatly, in their hurry, Omi ran into a vase and knocked it over, so Jack's mother came running out. Everyone was downstairs besides Omi, because he was still dazed from running into the vase.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in my house!" his mother had a broom at hand.

"I uhh...I am Jack Spicer's friend! Yes that is it! Friend!"

"Well, what are you doing here!"

"Jack told me to come and check to see if he was here, and if he was not, then I should leave. Since he is not here, I shall be going. He also told me to leave through the basement. ItwasverynicemeetingyoubutIshouldbegoing!" He sped downstairs leaving Mrs. Spicer very confused. She shrugged it off, got a dustpan and started sweeping up the shattered vase.

After they all scrambled out of the window, Dojo supersized and took off with the others on his back. When they were in the air they finally took a better look at the map.

"What in tarnations are the red and blue circles for?" Clay said as he scratched his head.

Omi was silent, confused, but Raimundo was deep in thought, a million miles away. Dojo was talking to Clay about what it could be until finally Clay stopped to look at Omi. Omi's head was tilted and he was waving a hand infront of Raimundo's face.

"Raimundo!" Omi screamed in his ear.

"Huh? What?" he shook his head a little breaking his stare with the ground far below.

"Raimundo, you were one hundred feet away! What is down?"

"I think you mean 'a million miles away'-" Raimundo said.

"How about 'what's up?' instead Omi," Clay smiled at Omi's expression.

"Raimundo that makes no sense! A million miles away, we could not see you at all." Raimundo gave a small laugh at what Omi said then went back into deep thought. Omi started waving a hand infront of his face again, until Clay took hold of his wrist. Omi looked up.

"Just let him think Little Partner, maybe he's onto something," Clay said with his same smile as usual.

Just as they were getting into Rio De Janeiro, Brazil (Raimundo's hometown if anyone doesn't know) Raimundo thought of something. He quickly grabbed the map, and everyone looked at him.

He skimmed the map then looked up. "We've been here before. New York, looking for the Serpants Tail." He pointed to one of the circles, and inside was sure enough, New York.

Raimundo, Omi and Clay started looking at the others too. "Tokyo, for the Zing Zom-Bone!" Omi pointed to The small circle of Tokyo, Japan.

"The Mantis Flip Coin in San Fransisco, California!" Clay pointed to a circle to the left of the map. They all pointed out places they had been for the Shen-Gong-Wu. All remembering as memories flooded their minds, they hadn't missed anything even up to the Moonstone Chain. When they got back to the hotel, they all hurried to Raimundo and Clay's room. Picking up a pen, Raimundo crossed off all the places that they had been to, going over it again.

"There is a pattern going on here!" Everyone looked at Omi with a confused expression.

"Care to explain?" Dojo asked.

"You see my friends, Jack Spicer has circled all the places all of the places Shen-Gong-Wu have been!" they all looked at the map, but saw one mistake in Omi's thery.

Wow! Sorry that chapter I had HUGE writers block and I've been super busy! But now it's done and I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you didn't get confused with anything. I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting, and now I have writers block on 'Foreign Exchange' too. Please tell me what you think in your reviews, and if you review you get a piece of candy! Oh and yes, I know this chapter doesn't really fit the title, but shhh I tried. And I also hope this is longer for you :)


	15. Discoveries

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 15...Discoveries

_...There was nothing there that would tell her where she was, so she decided to go look at what was outside the room. When the door opened she locked eyes with the person she wanted answers from. Jack..._

Jack studdered, and he was surprised to see her awake and walking. "What...you...uhh..." Jack trailed off when he saw the mixture of anger and confusion in Kimiko's eyes.

"Listen up Jack. You're going to tell me everything I want to know!" she walked up to him slowly, letting her anger build. He knew she didn't care if she totally exploded on him, and that's what he was a little afraid of.

"What do you want to know Kimiko?"

"Where am I?"

"Not in Brazil."

Kimiko huffed angerly, "What happened to me?"

Jack sigh, 'I should tell her the truth. Yeah I should, but I don't want her to kill me. I'll just surgar coat it a little!' He grinned evily to himself then told her, "You-you know...You passed out."

"What caused me to pass out?" Kimiko shot back.

"Well, you know...I might...I might have said-a few things..."

"Said what exactly?" she said sharply.

"I...well I..." Jack studdered, but then out of the corner of his mouth said, "ring ring!" then talking normal again he said, "Oh! Oh did you hear that? The phone...I-I got to go get it!" As he walked out the door he muttered, "Whew, that was close!" but loud enough for Kimiko to hear.

"Jack!" she ran toward him.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" He ran out the door and pushed the botton to close it, just as Kimiko ran up to the it. Sighing, she went back to the room she came out of, and sat back down on the bed. Shaking her head she muttered, "Ugh, what did I do to deserve this."

**With Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo...**

_..."You see my friends, Jack Spicer has circled all the places all of the places Shen-Gong-Wu have been!" they all looked at the map, but saw one mistake in Omi's theory._

"Uhh Omi-" Clay began.

"I think there's-" Dojo continued.

"A problem with your theory..." Raimundo finished.

"Yes, I see it too!" Omi added as they all gazed upon the map. Everyone sat in silence, skimming it again. On the map, there was one circle that hadn't been crossed off. The place inside the circle was Alaska.

"We have not been to Alaska for any Shen-Gong-Wu before!" Omi stated, breaking the tense silence that filled the room. Although after it was stated, the silence began to wonder back. Until, suddenly, Raimundo's head jerked up and he leaped off the bed, while everyone else looked at him, confusion spread across their faces.

"Rai?" Clay tilted his head.

"Jack circled all the places we ever found Shen-Gong-Wu right?"

"I thought we already established that kid," Dojo added.

Raimundo, ignoring Dojo's comment continued, "If there's one place that we haven't looked-"

"That would mean-" Clay continued Raimundo's sentence, but Omi cut in.

"That is where-" Omi got cut short by Raimundo.

"Kimiko is!" Raimundo bounded out of the room, and then came back with Kimiko's locket tight in hand. He peaked into the room and motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen to eat. When sitting down they heard an all-to-familiar voice crackling at the girl behind the desk in the front.

Raimundo chuckled, the same girl had gotten the hassle from Kimiko a couple nights ago. He then frowned, he missed her so much, and he knew he wasn't acting much like himself. It was like, since Kimiko was part of him, with her not there, he was half empty. That meant his personality wasn't pulled together as much as usual. He stuffed his hand in his pocked and clutched the locket tightly closing his eyes to see a smiling, pale, sapphire colored eyes, black-raven haired 14 year old girl looked at him. The vision started to fade, but memories got flushed into his head. He saw her in her Xiaolin robes with her two ponytails, short but still beautiful. The full-body picture her had in his head swirled together, then remade an image of Kimiko's smiling face, the first time they met, when Omi had just asked Kimiko who the nosy kid was. She had been smiling, wearing a blue sleeveless turtle-neck top with a red star in the middle, long white fingerless gloves (passed her elbows), red and white skirt, white socks up to her knees, blue leggings, red and white shoes on with Blonde layered hair with a blue hair wrap, wrapping around her hair making a long pony tail go below her waist (seen in 'The Jouney of a Thousand Miles). He opened his eyes again and realized his other friends were laughing at what was being said at the desk.

"What do you mean I can't leave without paying?" Wuya's voice crackled.

"I'm sorry umm..." the girl behind the desk decided to skip what to call Wuya, "I'm sorry but our policy is that someone from the room must pay before leaving, otherwhise they might not come back and pay. Just to keep money in their...Pockets."

"I'm getting Spicer back here if it's the last thing I do! I'll make sure he pays you extra if you just let me go! And POCKETS! You think I'm keeping money somewhere here? I'm a ghost!" Wuya huffed, not wanting a reply, she started to float towards the stairs then stopped. She smacked herself at the top of her mask then went to the wall. She called out loud enough for the girl at the desk to hear. "Ah yes! I forgot, just fly through the wall!"

The girls eyes widen as she quickly got up from the chair and flung herself at the wall, just to see nothing was there anymore. Wuya was gone. Everyone knew that she found out where Jack was hiding with Kimiko, and decided it was time to go over there.

The dragons and Dojo were laughing uncontrolably as to what happened, first the girls 'discription' choice of words for Wuya, second, Wuya's reaction, and third, the girls reaction to Wuya flying through the wall.

As everyone went back to the room they had been in earlier, each of them finally realized what time it was. By the time they got finished with going to Jack's house, figuring out the map, eating dinner and laughing historicly, it was around 10:00. In the morning, they would go find pack up and go find Kimiko. It could take a long time to find her, or it could be very easy, depending on how stupid Jack had been. Raimundo settled himself in his bed, put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and thought some more about his apolagy to Kimiko.

**With Kimiko and Jack...**

In Kimiko's hand there was a small flame flickering like a candle. She had been terribly bored waiting for Jack to come back so she could kill me, but she also found her self extremly hungry. Her hand shut and the dancing flame slowly evaporated in her hand. She smiled and got up slowly, walking over to the door. When she opened it she still found no Jack, but as she started walking, she heard footsteps. Not just her own, but someone elses too. Then the door at the other end of the room opened suddenly, making Kimiko jump, and backup just a smidge. Jack was in the doorway with a tray of food. He smiled at her nervously, but she game him the 'I'm not going to kill you if you feed me' look, so he lightened up a little. Jack met her at the middle of the room, and she took the tray from him.

To her surprise, he showed her to a small table where she could sit down to eat.

"Hungry?" He smirked as she glared.

"No, I've only been locked up in a cave-type room for more than 12 hours with nothing to do or nothing to eat. I'm so totally full I can't even look at the food!"

"Alright, then I'll take it out of your sight," he tugged the tray, but Kimiko firmly held it.

"Hey let go! I was only kidding. And you know this doesn't make up for what you did to me. I'm still terribly mad at you, I'm just...eating at the moment, and you happen to give me the food. If it was one of your Jack-bots, then I would have been friendly with them, but still been very mad at you while I ate."

"That really didn't make a whole lot of-Ouch!" he was interrupted by a hand smacked onto his head. He looked dazily at the tray of food which was now empty on the table. Then he saw Kimiko get up.

"Idiot..." she muttered, sort of trailing off. Her mind was now set on Raimundo. She longed his smile, his voice, his bright emerald eyes, his brazilian figure, but most of all she missed the way he kissed her, and the way he said he loved her. She sigh, returning once again into the room. Jack ran after her.

"Hey that's my room!"

"Not anymore!" she taunted, skipping into the room and locking the door. Jack practicly got his face slammed in it as he staggered backwards.

"...Women!" he muttered turning around, seeking another bed to sleep on for the night.

As Kimiko layed in bed with a candle lit next to her, the perfect amount of light. She was used to a little light from Raimundo's Zoo Gombie 3 console, and the little sound came from Jack's jack-bots in the other room. She snuggled into the bed she had been longing, although not in her own, and put her hands behind her head. Kimiko closed her eyes and thought of what to say to Raimundo when either she got out, or he came to sweep her off her feet.

Another chapter! Yay! I'm sorry if it's short, but I wanted to once again, make up for the looong time wait on the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! If you review I'll give you a piece of cake! Sorry, Jack seemed kind of nice in that chapter, but he's not evil all the time, and everyone should be able to tell that he likes Kimiko. Okay, enough of my rambling, Thanks to ALL my reviewers for last chapter, it made me feel happy! Hope you got your candy okay, and I'll make the next chapter longer, promise!Talk to you soon, and I'll try to update fast! Toodles!


	16. Failing the Mission

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 16...Failing the Mission

The next morning Raimundo woke up to someone screaming. It was Omi, and he could see Dojo and Clay woke up too.

"Omi? What's wrong Partner?" They all crawled to the mat where Omi was sitting up breathing heavily. Raimundo put his hand to Omi's forehead.

"He's got a fevor..." he trailed off as he saw the worry in everyones eyes, and the panic filling Omi's. That along with tears.

"Fevor? You mean I am sick? I have a sickly disease!" Omi looked from Raimundo to Clay to Dojo then back to Raimundo.

"You don't have a disease kid, you're just sick." Dojo chuckled at Omi's reaction.

"But that does mean that I cannot..." he never finished his sentence instead, his face drooped and his eyes got wide, tears rimming the bottom.

"It's Alaska Omi, it won't be good for you," Clay put a hand on Omi's shoulder.

"I do not care! I wish to go and when I wish to go that means I am going!" Everyone could tell Omi was really upset. He was always on cloud nine whenever he recieved a hug from her. She always stuck up for him, and to Omi, that meant a lot, being that he didn't have a very good tongue for slang.

"Omi-" Dojo began to try and calm him down.

"No! I refuse to listen!" he got up and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at eachother, then scrambled out the door after him.

"Omi come on! You have a fever!" Raimundo yelled after him.

Omi sigh, he knew that they were waisting time arguing with him, so he sat down. When the others caught up, there was complete silence for a moment as they caught their breathe.

"Omi, now come on Little Partner, you can't go."

There was no reply. "Okay Omi, we're going to get somethings ready and in five minutes we are going to leave," Raimundo told him, then they all left Omi sitting on the floor. He stared straight forward, and waited.

Raimundo packed up some clothes, Clay packed some food and Dojo went to his secret hiding spot to get the Silver Manta Ray. They all met back at Omi, who was still staring forward, sitting down on the ground.

"Okay Omi, we're going to leave. Wish us luck!"

"Good luck," he said blankley.

Clay sigh and they all walked out, but as soon as they were out of sight from the window, Omi ran back to the room. He poked in Kimiko's bag looking for the Moonstone Chain, then looked in Dojo's secret Shen-Gong-Wu spot and took the Wings of Tinabi. Once he found both of them, he got a little food and got some snow gear.

"Moonstone Chain!" He yelled hooking it around his neck, he closed his eyes and muttered his wish. "I wish I had all the things I need for traveling to Alaska, including a place to put my food without it getting in my way, and something to make sure I stay warm at all times since I am sick." He picked up his food, and it started to glow. He was then wearing a packback with all the food plus a heating mat inside. He smiled and called, "Wing of Tinabi!"

"Haha!" Omi always loved using the Wing's of Tinabi, but he also had to watch out. He needed to stay far enough being the Silver Manta Ray to make sure him and his rainbow path were not seen.

**With Kimiko and Jack...**

Not to Kimiko's surprise she got no breakfast, but she was happy she didn't find Jack outside that room. She walked quietly out of the bedroom and looked around. When she turned to her left she saw robots, when she turned to her right she saw some more of Jack's junk and straight infront of her was a huge, flat-screen T.V. with dance pads hooked up to it. Her eyes widened, and she squealed. Running over to it she noticed there were two pads, and two bars you could attach to the pad (like the ones in arcades). As she hooked up a bar to each dancepad, even though she didn't know who would play with her, she hated seeing things unperfect, she turned on the t.v. This had been one of her alltime favorite games, but having it on this big of a T.V. was crazy!

Little did Kimiko know, Jack had been watching what she was doing and was quite pleased. He hurried down and opened the door just as she was about to start. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Need a partner?" Jack smiled, his eyes slimming.

Kimiko sigh, as though she had just surrendered the fight, without it even starting, "Fine, if you really want to."

"Cool. Oh and I have to warn you, I'm the champion at this game!"

"Get ready to cough up that title Spicer, because I've been playing since I was four!"

As it started, Jack stood normaly, "Wha?...Hey!" Kimiko giggled as he struggled to find the beat, although he was doing good, Kimiko was kicking Jack's butt.

"Oh man!" Jack groaned as Kimiko won the first game. She had been better than he thought.

"Cool!" Kimiko cheered as she won.

"Grr."

Little did both of them know, some very familiar people were approaching Jack's hide out.

**With Raimundo, Clay and Dojo...**

"I feel bad leaving Omi behind," Raimundo sigh.

"Don't worry about it Rai, he was sick, we couldn't have possibly taken him," Clay told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Okay where do we look?" Dojo asked, changing the subject.

"Well this is Jack, he would want a place to get away easily," Clay noticed.

As they all looked at the map once again, Raimundo pointed something out. "Guys, look, only the western half of Alaska is circled!"

"And look here, it's not a normal circle, there's a small mark by the edge of the circle."

"A dot!" Clay pointed.

"Thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious! Let's head for it and check it out!" Raimundo instructed.

**With Omi...**

Omi sigh, he wondered what was going on in the Silver Manta Ray, but just as he thought this, he saw the Manta Ray shifting course. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he intended to follow carefuly.

It had been about 30 minutes later, and by now Omi was very cold. He was shivering, sneezing and sniffling, but he kept going. As his friends' transportation landed, Omi landed behind a tree and took out his heating mat. Then he curled up inside of it, deciding that it would be best if he stayed back until he knew what Raimundo, Clay and Dojo were going to do. For the first time he noticed they had landed by a snow-covered building, so he thought they were on to something. He poked his head out from behind the tree and saw them trying to sneek to the passage, which stuck out quite easily.

Omi sigh, he got up and put the backpack on his back, but he still had the mat around him, he stayed just inside the door to make sure his friends were in trouble before he went barging in.

**With Raimundo, Dojo and Clay...**

Raimundo, Dojo and Clay had found a building and were now inside, going down a large corridor trying every room. Most were locked, and the ones that were open were empty. Everyone was keeping silent and making sure they didn't blow their cover. If this was were Kimiko was hiding, then they only had one shot, and they didn't intend on blowing it.

They finally came to a strange door. One that you press a botton from the outside and it will open. Just as they were about to press the botton, they heard a huge noise coming from above them, that made them all jump back. Everyone looked up just to see a sunroof with a whole bounch of snow blowing onto it, making a loud, echoing noise. Clay and Dojo were breathing heavily, but when they looked at Raimundo, all they saw was a smirk on his face.

Raimundo went to the botton once again and pressed it. The door opened quickly and walked inside. Everything was dead except for the ocational 'Player 2 Wins!' sound coming from a huge T.V. They all sigh, as the tension began to fade, until out of no where, huge amouts of Jack-bots were coming out, armed with lazers waiting for an order to frie Raimundo, Clay and Dojo, now in Clays hat.

"Oh crap!" Raimundo whispered.

"You said it," Clay answered back.

Just then another door opened and Kimiko came out staring.

"Raimundo!"

"Kimiko!" he tried to move forward the about five of the Jack-bots went infront of him. As Kimiko tried to step forward Jack came out from a different door, smirking.

"Haha! I finally found a way to get all the- wait, where's the dome head?"

"He's sick! And he's not a dome head!" Raimundo spat. "I thought you wanted all the Shen-Gong-Wu for Kimiko's return!"

"I knew you wouldn't, and I knew you would go snooping in my house for something, so I put a map there. I am shocked you figured it out though!" he chuckled to himself.

"We aren't as stupid as you Jack, it wasn't hard, it just took a little time!" Raimundo snapped back. Jack stopped chuckling and glared. "Jack-bot! Attack!"

"Raimu-" Kimiko's scream for Raimundo was cut short. She looked to her left to see Jack had used the Tangle Web Comb on her. She closed her eyes and tried to get focused, but she couldn't because she knew Raimundo, Clay and Dojo were in danger, and they were in danger for her.

"Typhoon boom, wind!"

"Seismic kick, earth!"

Just when things started to look bad, a yellow, round ball flew through the door, "Tornado strike, water!"

"Aww man! Ah well, it's time to get out of here. Third-Arm Sash!" He aimed it at Kimiko, and it dragged her over, she was now tied up in the Third-Arm Sash and the Tangle Web Comb, but she couldn't get free. Jack picked Kimiko up bridle style, and ran through the door he came in, and Kimiko lost sight of what was happening to her friends, but especialy...Raimundo.

Almost all the bots were gone now, but everyone had noticed Jack took Kimiko. They all would have gone after her, but there was no way to get to the door from where they were, so they stayed and fought quickly.

"Raimundo! You must go get Kimiko, Clay and I will take care of the Jack-bots, we shall run up to you!"

"Thanks Omi!" Raimundo didn't bother correcting him, but just thanked him for being there. If it wasn't for Omi being so stubborn, Raimundo might have never gotten the chance to get Kimiko. They could have all been dead if it wasn't for Omi.

Raimundo had lost Kimiko once. He had broke her heart, and now it was his fault she was with Jack. If he had talked to her when she tried to forgive him, none of this would have happened. None of it. He didn't intend chasing Jack half way around the world for her, instead, he was going to get her back, and not let her slip though his fingers once again. And he really, really meant it.

And there's your chapter! Sorry it's a little short, but the cliff hanger was okay. I've just been pretty busy, but I know exactly what I'm going to do next chapter, so it shouldn't be too hard to update soon again. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. I uhh...I'm running out of things to bribe you with. I'll give you sour bubble gum if you review:D Thanks for being patient and reading!


	17. The Chase And The Fight

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 17...The Chase and the Fight

With Kimiko in his arms, Jack ran through the long corridor, trying to get to a certain door. When he reached the end of the corridor, there was a firm door which he pushed a botton to open. He put down Kimiko and closed the door again, then he ran to a small hover car and tried to start it. No go. It must not have been working because this room wasn't connected to the main building's heat.

Jack glanced down at the ground where he had put Kimiko. She was shivering and her eyes stayed close for more than a second. He thought she might be trying to hide tears. Before leaving the hover car, he grabbed a blanket. He then went over to Kimiko and sat her up. Jack dug in his pocket for a pin, then put the blanket around Kimiko, pulling some of it over her head like a hood, then pinned it so it didn't fall down. He again picked up up bridle style and crossed the room to another door. Pushing hard, it opened to reveal a sky and ground full of snow. Jack took a deep breathe and trugged out, leaving the door open behind him.

**With Raimundo...**

Raimundo ran along the corridor, and at the end, he entered the room. He looked around rapidly, he had seen Jack come in here, but he had no clue where he had gone. When he ran across the room, he saw that the door to outside was open. He looked away slightly. Kimiko had been wearing: a pink turtle short sleeved shirt with a green face on the front, a purple sash, a lighter pink skirt, two red wrist bands on her wrists (one has an alien head on it), furry; blue backpack and knee-high pink and blue boots, with her hair pulled into pigtails with bangs that come across, ponytails that are separated into rectangular strips, red highlights fan out from the hair ties on ponytails and fade to pink, and red highlights also fan out from her part. He thought from what she was wearing, she was litteraly freeze to death, so he crawled into Jack's hover car and pulled out a blanket, then set off in the snowstorm.

'Jack must be crazy to go out in a whiteout! And Kimiko, with what summer clothes she has on she could- no. Come on Rai, pull yourself together, don't think like that! Kimiko can't be- stop! Don't even think about it. Sheesh Rai! If you would just find her, you wouldn't even have to think, you could go back to being stupid and have her laugh at it." Raimundo shook his head slightly, thinking of something different. 'Jack can't do anything but walk, and he has some sense, so he must be walking forward, I still have a chance of catching him!'

Suddenly, Raimundo started to sprint. (as best as he could anyways)

**With Clay, Omi and Dojo...**

Omi and Clay finished off the last bot together. Clay slid on the ground, kicking the bottom of the bot, and Omi jumped up and kicked the head, so the bottom didn't hit Omi and the head didn't hit Clay. They smiled at each other and stood for a moment. All of a sudden Omi collapsed.

"Omi!" Clay knelt down next to Omi, and Dojo came slithering over.

"Uhh I feel as, like you would say, bad as a turkey on Thanksgiving!"

"Little buddy, we told you not to come, why did you? And how did you get here?" Clay now thought about who had been in the Silver Manta Ray, and remembering Omi stayed in Brazil.

"I came...Because I wanted to help get Kimiko, and I thought you and Raimundo would need help." He chuckled slightly, "And you did. I came with the Wings of Tinabi, and used to Moonstone Chain to wish for something that would keep me warm."

"Kid, we better find something here to keep you warmer!" Dojo said looked at Clay. He nodded and got up, wondering into a room, and saw a bed.

"Bed in here!" he came running back out and picked Omi up, and put him in the bed.

"Thank you Clay," Omi smiled at two of the five people and a dragon that cared for him so much.

"Get some rest partner, we'll wake you when Rai comes back with Kim, promise."

"Yes, I believe that is..." Omi drifted into sleep, and Dojo chuckled.

"Now what?" Dojo asked.

"We wait." Clay answered back.

**With Jack and Kimiko...**

Jack pulled the blanket over Kimiko face even more. He shook his head, knowing that being out here wasn't good for anyone. In the back of his mind, something said that Raimundo was behind him, but he decided to ignore it. Since there was a snowstorm, close to a white out, Jack had no clue where he was going. Although he was evil, he never really intended on killing anyone. He gave up on it after his Jack-bots did no good. 'If only, there was a place that was straight ahead of my hide-out, this could have been easier!' he sigh, moving his head, so his scarf cuddled closer to his face.

He looked down at Kimiko whose eyes were closed. Jack sigh again, "Fine you win." He pulled the Third Arm Sash off of Kimiko waist and looked down at her again. She only had the tangle web come around her, which was a bad thing, and a good thing. Suddenly, the rope started to shift, and Jack put Kimiko in a standing position, but he still held on to her. 'No, she achieved absolute focus! She could try to run, but where does she have to go?'

As the ropes came off Kimiko, she almost fell over into the snow if Jack hadn't been holding on to her. She smiled a little and blinked furiously. To her surprise, Jack once again picked her up bridle style and pulled the blanket over her.

She sigh, "Jack, you know you can't keep running away with me in your arms right?"

"Hey I'm not-"

"Yes you are Jack! You know I want to run backwards to Raimundo, you know he's behind us, but I'm only staying with you because you have a blanket."

Jack didn't answer, but he knew it was true. He wanted to keep Kimiko away from Raimundo as long as possible, just because he liked Sam.

"You know, Sam most likely actually liked you, but she wanted Raimundo because she made a mistake, and someone else had him."

She was saying the truth all along, she knew it and Jack knew it. He sigh and put her down, then he looked at her with sad, small eyes. Kimiko looked down, letting down her guard, then all of a sudden she heard someone's voice.

"Tangle Web Comb! Third-Arm Sash!" Kimiko was taken by surprise when Jack wrapped her up again, then he picked her up once again bridle style and started marching through the snow faster than before. He made sure she was covered with the blanket enough, then quickly glanced at her eyes. They were filled with tears. Tears of a mixture of anger and sadness. He could hear her muffled screams, that still seemed to be pretty loud, then her muffled worlds that he could make out.

"Jack! ... idiot! Let .. go! Jack!"

"Sorry Kimiko, if you said what I think you said, then nope, not with that mouth!" he smirked as Kimiko's eyes narrowed.

Kimiko tried at least to get the rope off of her, but Jack's force was to strong, so instead she focused on getting it off her mouth so she could chew Jack out. She closed her eyes and cleared the angry storm in her mind, then she imagined the rope coming off her mouth only.

Sudden the rope started to shift, and Jack's eyes got wide.

"There. Jack you idiot! Let me go! I can't believe you would go this low! You already kidnapped me once, why again!"

"We already went over that Kimiko."

"I don't care, tell me again you idiot!"

"Nah, I don't think I will!" he kept on walking and blocked out her yelling. The snow started to get heavier now and Jack was slowing down, plus he was making sure Kimiko was covered at all times. When Jack took another step, the snow only went up to a little over his ankles, but at the bottom he felt something very strange. 'What is that, it's hard and slip-oh no. Ice!"

**With Raimundo...**

The snow had gotten heavier since Raimundo had started to sprint, so it was more like a speed walk now. He was getting tired, but he wouldn't fail Clay, Dojo, Omi, Kimiko's father, her friend Keiko, himself and especially, Kimiko. He wasn't going to let Jack keep Kimiko away from all of her friends and family. He was going to find her, and it was going to be soon, but Jack could put up a fight. 'Who knows what Jack might have, I should check what Shen-Gong-Wu I have." Raimundo had just remember had slipped a backpack on, so that they could have some sort of clothes, because the others were bound to get wet. He also snuck some food in the bag, along with a couple Shen-Gong-Wu.

Raimundo let the backpack slide of his shoulders, then he grabbed it from the deep snow. Pondering around in in the bag he dug out a chocolate bar and ripped the rapper open, holding the frozen chocolate in his mouth, he saw at the bottom his two wu. He had the Sword of the Storm and the Weapon of Wielding. He half smiled, then took out both, shutting the bag quickly so no more snow got in.

With his teeth and tongue, he put the chocolate bar fully in his mouth and started to walk again. 'I'm going to find you Kimiko, if it's the last thing I do. He was getting quite cold by now, and couldn't feel his fingers, ears and toes, but he knew he would be warm once he wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams. Just as he began to smile and day dream, in the very distance, he saw a black figure, with flaming red at the top, and it looked like he was carrying something. Or maybe someone...

"Jack Spicer!" Raimundo called out, only for the snow to muffle it to a stop about six feet ahead of him. He started to run, tripping occationaly, although not falling over, but still running.

**With Omi, Clay and Dojo...**

"You really going to wake Omi up when Raimundo and Kimiko come back?" Dojo asked. He was on Clay's hat, scouting for a door that they could open to get to a kitchen.

"Yep, otherwhise he'll get mad. You should know that!" Clay was also looking around for a door.

"There!"

"Huh? Oh, uhh right!" Clay walked over to the door and pressed the botton to open it, just to reveal a huge kitchen.

"Whoa!" they both said at once. Clay put Dojo down on a counter and walked to the fridge. Soon after he looked into the fridge, he came out with a whole bounch of left overs Jack's mother must have made for him. Dojo had found things in cupboards, and on the counters, so they put all the food together into five different plates for Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and themselves. For Omi, they had a bowl of chinese rice, a vegitarian burger and a glass of goat milk. For Kimiko they put on a tray, a very small, square tray full of sushi, some chicken with cheese melted over it, and a glass of moutain dew, For Raimundo, they put, a piece of peporoni pizza, a hotdog and a glass of Dr. Peper. Clay made himself a plate of steak and potatoes, along with a glass of home made orange juice. Then Dojo filled his plate with egg rolls and fried fish, along with a glass of rootbeer.

Clay and Dojo smiled at their work and put the plates and glasses on a tray to bring back to the main room. As Clay walked back he got a very odd feeling something bad was going to happen to Raimundo and or Kimiko, but he just couldn't pin it. He glanced at Dojo who was on his shoulder, and he could tell, Dojo was getting the same vibe.

Once they got back to the room, they saw Omi sitting looking at the entrance they had just come on, he was wrapped up in several blankets and looked very tired. But his mood suddenly shatter into rays of happiness when he saw Clay and Dojo.

"Where were you? Why did you leave me here alone?"

"We were in the kitchen-" Clay started.

"And we were in the kitchen, because we were getting food for everyone." Dojo finished.

"But-but! There are five plates! And only 3 of us!" Omi blinked rapidly in confusion. "Oh, my head hurts. I am most confused!"

"The two others are for Rai and Kim when they get back." Clay said, handing Dojo and Omi their plates, then picked up his. Then they all went and sat down on a couch. As they talked, Kimiko and Raimundo were brought up several times. Like if the would be back together, or if they killed Jack Spicer together, things like that.

Even though they were all talking happily, the vibes of something bad happening, didn't go away.

**With Jack and Kimiko...**

"Any reason why you stopped?" Kimiko asked with an annoyed tone.

"Uhh, well the snow only went up to my ankles. And there's ice. From the looks of it, not very sturdy."

"Well unless you're weight is on the higher end, we aren't going to break the ice."

"I-I don't know," Jack looked at the ground, his eyes full of question.

"Just go!" Kimiko screamed, snapping Jack back to reality. Just as he was about to take another step, they heard a voice, calling out one and only one thing.

"KIMIKO!"

"Raimundo!"

"Raimundo!"

"Yes you idiot! Raimundo!"

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko!" Jack snapped, as she strugged to get free.

"Jack! Stop, let go!" Jack was now giving Kimiko a very tight bearhug.

"Spicer! Get your hands off of her!" Raimundo was still a good15 feet away, but it didn't stop him from trying to help Kimiko.

As Raimundo finally got in reach of Jack, who was still giving Kimiko the bearhug, he grabbed the back of Jack's coat, the ripped his arms off of Kimiko, making her fall onto the ice.

"Sword of the Storms!" Raimundo called out, aiming for Jack.

"Third-Arm Sash!" Jack shot back, letting go of Kimiko and aiming at the Sword of the Storms. Fortunatly for Jack, it got to the sword before the storm could reach Jack, but it sweeped the snow off the ice, making it very slippery.

Kimiko closed her eyes, and gained total focus, getting the rope off of her, but she couldn't fight, she was just too cold. Instead, she sat to the side, trying to think of a way to help.

By now most of the Shen-Gong-Wu had been kicked to the side, or grabbed and thrown to the side. Raimundo now had no wu, and Jack had the Weapon of Wielding, although he couldn't shoot out an element, because it was half frozen. It was frozen in the form of a bo staff.

Kimiko watched in amazment. Here this wonderful guy, Raimundo Pedrosa, was fighting to save her. And Jack Spicer was surprisingly good at fighting with just a bo staff. She now knew she had feeling back in her legs, so she got up and went over to help Raimundo, but just as she started fighting, something happened. Something big.

**With Omi and Clay...**

"They have been gone for a very long time!" Omi sigh watching the door, waiting for Raimundo and Kimiko to walk through it.

"Well it's practicly a whiteout outside, so it could take a while to get back," Clay stated also watching the door. Both of them sigh in unision.

"Anyone else get the weird feeling something bad is going to happen to Kimiko, Raimundo and Jack?"

"Wow, I thought I was the only one!" Clay and Omi said together.

"Good, then it's not only me!" Dojo chuckled looking back at the door.

Dun dun dun! There is your chapter! Haha, that was fun to write. It didn't take very long, but unfortunatly, I've been busy. Okay, if you review, then I'll reply...I got no more food for you guys, sorry :( You're all reviewing so much, but that's a good thing I swear! Please review once again and tell me what you think. And looky here, it was a longer chapter! Yay, everyone, three cheers for me writing a long chapter! Okay so sorry, I'll shut up now. Once again, pleae review, and thanks to everyone who does :)...After I wrote the chapter: I tried to update, but it wouldn't let me for the longest time otherwhise you could have gotten it a lot faster. Thanks for your pateiences!


	18. Troubles

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 18...Troubles

_"She now knew she had feeling back in her legs, so she got up and went over to help Raimundo, but just as she started fighting, something happened. Something big."_

Jack Kimiko and Raimundo all three looked down.

"The ice! It's starting to crack!" Kimiko back up, but Raimundo and Jack suddenly started to fight again.

Out of one of his pockets, Jack took a tin, cylander, container and threw it at Raimundo. Then he ran backwards, grabbing Kimiko as he did so.

"Raimundo!"

Raimundo stepped back, his mind was trying to calculate what it could be, but it didn't go fast enough. The container opened and a greenish yellow gas surrounded Raimundo. Jack smirked to himself, 'Perfect!'

As the gas cleared Kimiko ran over to Raimundo who had a confused expression on his face.

"Jack..."

"Rai? What's wrong?" Kimiko tilted her head slightly.

"You're stupid gas didn't work!" Raimundo smirked, but then stopped. Jack was smirking too. They both narrowed their eyes and ran at one another to attack once more. Kimiko watched them for about five minutes then cut in. She was mad, so she gave Jack all she had. Since Raimundo was getting tired, Jack turned his attention to her, but before doing so, he kicked Raimundo backwards.

Just as Kimiko was about to kicked Jack, the ice cracked once more, but this time, it was more sevre.

The ice had cracked, collasping under Kimiko and Jack. They both fell in, but then, they couldn't find their way out. Raimundo was in a panic.

"Kimiko!" He ran over to the whole and looked for her red and pink hair, but still couldn't. He then took his hat and scarf off then dived into the whole. The water was numbing right when he touched it, which only made him want to find Kimiko more. She had no snow clothes, which would mean she would get cold faster. He swam down about eight feet before he found a glimpse of Kimiko's hair.

As Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arm, he saw Jack going by, using his perpellers (sorry, bad spelling error there I know) to increase his speed to the surface. Raimundo just noticed by the time they fell, it had stopped snowing, except for a small sprinkle. He thought Jack would try and fly to the nearest warm place he could.

Raimundo's clothes were getting heavy, plus carrying Kimiko, he was getting tired. When he finally got to the top, he had trouble finding where the ice had broken. He flipped over, making his feet go upwards, and kicked in places he thought it might be. Then, after his foot went higher than it had been, he flipped back over and heaved Kimiko up onto the ice, and then scambered onto the ice as well.

Spuddering and coughing Raimundo looked around for a blanket to give to Kimiko, as he lost his backpack somewhere in the deep snow. He found the blanket he had grabbed, laying under a small bit of snow, but Raimundo was sure it wasn't too wet. It was nothing compared to how wet Kimiko was.

When he was finished wrapping her in the blanket, he picked her up bridle style then sigh. "I really hope you end up okay. Wind!" Because the snow had cleared out a little, Raimundo was able to use his wind power to go faster.

Just as they were about half way back to the hide out, Kimiko's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Rai? Raimundo?"

"Kim!" Raimundo almost lost focus and fell, but caught himself.

"Raimundo, I'm so sorry!"

"So am I Kimiko! I never meant for any of this to happen." He looked down. He was moving slower now, but he didn't mind, nore did Kimiko. They both thought that talking to each other was way more important to getting to the hide out more quickly than they were already going.

"Raimundo. Rai, please, I'm so sorry about what happened, I just wanted to make sure that you cared enough to win me back! It was stupid of me to do it."

"Yes, but it was my fault. You were ready to talk, but I...had...a-"

"It's okay. Sam actually helped for once and talked to me about your 'cold snaps' so, I finally decided to talk to you." she looked down, sadness filling her eyes. "I guess I was a little late."

"We're back together now though...right?" Raimundo started to speed up once again.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" she shivered as the hide out came into sight.

"Must be cold!"

"Yeah" she sneezed, "Sure am. Freezing water does a lot to a person!"

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Raimundo chuckled. Kimiko just remember he had jumped in after her.

"You cold too than?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"I should be the one saying that to you." Raimundo sigh, landing by the door he went out of, but, what he thought was the door, was just a wall covered by snow. "Uhh, this could take a while."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know where the door is."

Kimiko sneezed before she answered, "Let me down, I can help."

"Kim-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay okay, sheesh!" he let her down, and she shivered before continuing.

"Judellet flip, fire!" Kimiko flipped and melted the snow away from a small section of the wall.

"Oh hey good idea girl! Typhoon boom, wind!" the snow blew up, and over their heads, making an icy wave. It landed behind them, building an even wall.

They kept doing this until finally Kimiko couldn't use her power anymore. "Kim? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I think, I must be too numb, that I can't create the fire." She sigh, "Better start digging." Before her hands could touch the snow, someone grabbed her wrists. She looked up and smiled.

"It's okay. I found the door!" He pointed over to the right a little. Then he picked up Kimiko and ran through the door. Once inside they headed to the corridor.

**With Omi, Dojo and Clay...**

Clay sigh. He watched Omi's eyes close then shoot back open hoping he hadn't missed the arrival of his friends, but everytime his eyes closed, they stayed that way for a second more. Everything soon got quiet, because Dojo was just sitting there watching the door.

Clay knew that silence had spread across the whole hideout, that even from five feet away in the corridor, you could here a pin drop. That's why a confused expression formed on his face, when he was the only one the hear on coming footsteps. Then he heard a sneeze. Although, he thought, 'Jack doesn't sneeze like a girl. Or...does he? I mean, he does scream like one. Wait, there are two footsteps at a time, but if it was Jack, there would only be one. That would have to mean that Kimiko and Raimundo..." He started paying full attention, sitting straight up in his spot on the couch. Dojo's head perked up and Omi was now wide awake.

The door slid open quickly, but to all of them inside the room and out, it felt like an eternity. When it was fully open, Kimiko's eyes met with Omi's and Raimundo's eyes met with Clay's. Then they all just looked at each other before rushing in and talking all to fast.

"Kimiko!"

"Omi!"

"Clay!"

"Raimundo!"

"Kimiko!"

"Dojo!"

"Dojo!"

"Rai!"

"Clay!"

"Omi!"

"Kimiko!"

"Raimundo!"

They all laughed, because of their responses to each other coming into the room.

"Rai.." Kimiko said turning to Raimundo.

"Kim..." Raimundo did the same. Kimiko jumped up and hugged him tightly. As she pulled back she looked into his emerald eyes, and saw kindness, love, and happiness. She smiled to herself, her loving, sweet smile that Raimundo knew all to well. Kimiko leaned back in and locked lips with Raimundo. They both closed their eyes, not caring that the others were smirking at what was going on.

"Ehm!" Dojo coughed loud enough to break Kimiko and Raimundo apart.

Raimundo let Kimiko down, and they both blushed. "Sorry."

As they all went to sit down to talk, Omi spoke, "Kimiko, please tell us the true story of what happened to you."

"Uhh well Omi, I was just sort of sitting out by the lake outside the hotel, and Jack came along. He knocked me out, brought me here, chained me to a wall, and..." she trailed off, thinking of the horrible memory of what happened after Jack spat the 'truth' at her.

"Kim?" Raimundo, who was sitting next to her, put his arm around her and she snapped back to attention.

"Uhh, well, he told me a whole bounch of stuff...Then...then I stopped breathing." She closed her eyes waiting for everyone to yell, and not to her surprise they all did.

"WHAT!" Everyone else said together.

"But I'm here now! That's all that matters right?"

Everyone sigh and agreed.

"As I was saying...After I woke up I tried finding something that could help me know where I was, but it didn't work so well. So I decided to go to sleep. I-" Kimiko stopped and started crying. She burried her face into Raimundo's chest and he stroked her hair softly.

"Kim, it's okay. Just tell us what happened." He said gently, and although no one could see she smiled. Kimiko was happy that Raimundo was here with her, and nothing could break them apart at the moment. She knew that he was right there, it was his chest her head rested on, and that she hadn't killed him, and he hadn't been with Sam talking to HER father. Real life was nothing like her dream...Nothing like it.

Kimiko looked up and sniffled. Then she continued, "I had this dream. And in the dream, I was first at Tohomiko Electronics, I ran to my father's office...An-and I saw you Raimundo."

"Me? Anyone else?"

"Yeah...You and..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Come Kimiko, you can tell us!" Omi encouraged.

"You and Sam." She stopped and looked at everyone's expressions. Each face was different, but all the expressions were the same. Shock, and horror.

"Wha-what was she doing with me?" Raimundo almost immidiatly regretted asking, because Kimiko's glazed eyes started to drain.

"You...and her...I think, were...asking my father about...som...something for...a wedding!" she said through sobs. (yes I know I didn't mention any rings, but she did scream in horror and in the news clipping it said Sam's fiancé)

"Oh Kim.." Clay trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Kimiko." Raimundo firmly took a hold of her shoulders and looked into her soft sapphire eyes with firm emerald ones. "I love you, more than anything in the world. More than my own family, more than any girl I ever dated, more than life itself. I would give the world to you if I had the chance! Sam and I, we were done last Valentine's Day, it's never going to happen. Trust me on this one." As he said his last sentence his voice turned soft and he embraced Kimiko into a tight hug, making her giggle. Just as he wanted her to do.

"I love you more than anything as well Rai, but you can never-"

"No, don't even think like that. Don't even wonder, because I'll be with you forever and more. Even if I die, I will always love you."

"Raimundo...why would you talk about dying right now?" Kimiko tilted her head, curious as to why he brought it up.

Raimundo clamped a hand over his mouth, he hadn't meant to say anything, but it just popped out of his mouth. Why was he thinking about dead anyways? It was weird, even for his mind...

No one knew what was wrong with him. It was truly odd he would bring that up, considering all they had been through. But...Then again...no one knew that Jack's gas really had an affect on him...

Wow! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated. But school is starting tomorrow and I've been really stressed. Hope you all aren't too mad. :) Thanks for reading, and please review. To all that do they get a big smile. This time I won't ramble a lot...I guess. Tomorrow is school, wish me luck! lol I'm done. Please review and Thanks again:D


	19. Truth or Lies

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 19...Truth or Lies

_...No one knew what was wrong with him. It was truly odd he would bring that up, considering all they had been through. But...Then again...no one knew that Jack's gas really had an affect on him..._

"Rai?" Kimiko asked quietly, not wanting to upset Raimundo.

"Huh, what?" He said shaking his head slightly.

"You've been staring into space for the last three minutes, is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Okay." They sat in an akward silence for a few moments. Omi and Clay had gone with Dojo, to try and convince him to flying them all back, because the Silver Manta Ray had been stolen, probably when Jack took Kimiko. At least, that's what they all assumed. Omi and Clay decided to let Kimiko and Raimundo share the bedroom, and they would get the couches, so the couple was left alone until good nights were said, then put back together.

"Kim..."

"Yeah?" she looked toward him, worry but care filling her eyes.

"I-I don't know why I brough, um, death up. I swear I-"

"Rai!" she put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Relax, we all don't know why you said anything, but it's okay." she smiled reassuingly, but it was broken by a small cough she tried to hide.

"Kim, I know you're coughing! Come on, let's go to bed."

Kimiko sigh and nodded, flopping onto her back on the bed she watched Raimundo put a hand to his head. "Raimundo? Rai, what's wrong?" she then sat up looked at him even more worried then before.

"Ah it's nothing. Just a little headache is all."

"Okay..." she sigh and scooted over for him to crawl under the covers slowly and wrap his arm around her waist. "Raimundo, please don't scare me anymore, okay?"

"How have I scared you?"

"You brought up that...Death thing...Jack's gas could have affected you...you almost fell through the ice-"

"Oh but there, you scared me!" he kissed her on the lips, so she couldn't object. Instead she closed her eyes and broke the kiss. Raimundo knew from that smile she agreed to go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo watched Kimiko as she breathed quietly, sleeping peacefuly, and soon he found himself stroking her hair gently. He chuckled softly to himself when a smile danced upon her lips.

"I love you Rai..." Kimiko mumbled still half asleep.

"Love you too Kim," Raimundo soon rolled over on his back to look at the ceiling, but still felt a hand on his. He sigh, but then he hoped Kimiko didn't hear it. Unfortunatly, she did.

"Raimundo, are you sure you're okay?" Kimiko asked, now sitting up.

"Yeah Kim, why do you ask?"

"Umm-"

"A sigh of, can't fall asleep, woke my girlfriend up?"

"Oh that's a new one!" she smiled, getting up from the bed, grabbing the pillow with her. She walked lazily over to where you could actually see the clock, beyong all the clutter. "Wow, 5:00. You think it's still too early to wake up?"

"I'm sure if Omi is sick, no one wi-" his sentence was muffled short by a pillow covering his mouth. Soon after the pillow fell to show a shocked and confused expression plopped upon Raimundo's face. "Girl what was that for?"

Kimiko's eyes flickered with excitement as she smiled. Raimundo shook his head, and smirked, but then his cocky eyes mellowed down to a soft worry. Kimiko was now twirling a foot around on the ground in a small circle (you know T.V. shows if a person did something wrong and they were trying to explain that, they will do the same thing Kimiko is doing), and looking down. Her black hair cast a dark shadow over her eyes.

"Kim?"

Really, since Raimundo couldn't see Kimiko, her eyes were filled with the sense of laughter and it was taking all of her will power not to smiled or crack a laugh.

"Kimiko." Raimundo got up and went over to Kimiko, but stepped back after he suddenly got hit with another pillow. "Hey!" He then took up a pillow and swatted Kimiko in the back. She had a bit of shock on her face when he did it. She had always been quick in pillow fights but never experianced a pillow to the back that quick. Still recovering from her last hit, she recieved a blow to the face. Raimundo stepped back to smirk at Kimiko, but as soon as he did it, he regreted it. Just as his foot hit the ground, he smacked in the stomache with larger pillow.

After around ten minutes later, all the pillows in the room were in the middle. Kimiko was at the left side of the room standing with her hair parted oddly, and laughing at Raimundo who was panting at the other side of the room. After Raimundo's face turned dead serious, Kimiko stopped. They both gazed at each other for a moment, then looked at all the pillows. Glancing back up at each other only once more, they both dived for the pillows, hitting and dodging, they both laughed so hard that they finally had to stop hitting eachother for a split second. Kimiko took a deep breathe, put a pillow infront of her, and then tackled Raimundo.

"Hey, Oww!" he moaned as Kimiko sat ontop of him, inches from his face, with a pillow between them both. She leaned down close, now only about an inch from his face. Raimundo closed his eyes waiting for a kiss, but then heard a small whisper.

"I won..." with that she giggled and climbed off the pillow.

"Aww, no love?"

"Nope." she turned hugged him, wrapping her arms around him slowly, latching her fingers together on the other side of him. Raimundo, with no hesitation wrapped his arms gently around her, making sure to not embrace her chest too hard, so she couldn't breathe.

They stayed that way for a little more than a minute, Kimiko not wanting to let go of the warm brazilian figure she clung to, Raimundo thinking the same. (but he was thinking Japanese figure)

Finally Kimiko broke the hug and she began to walk to the door. "It's getting late, Omi will be up soon, so we have to find some sort of medicine to help him." She shivered, trying to hide it from Raimundo, but it didn't work.

"Kim...You feelin' quite cold?"

"No, no...I'm fine!" she insisted, although a little too hard because she and Raimundo both knew it was a lie. She didn't want to face him, because she knew by the expression on her face, he would be convinced.

"Kimiko..."

"Really Rai I am!" she should have shut up right there and than, but she didn't. Her anger started to boil, but she didn't understand why. "Can't you trust me Rai? I say I'm not cold, that means I'm not! God!" she turned to the door, regretting what she had just said, before she had even finished it.

"Kim I'm..."

Kimiko waited to see what he would say to her, but to her surprise, it never came. She turned and tilted her head. Raimundo stood, swaying back and forth. He had a hand to his head and his eyes were closed. Kimiko opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Raimundo collasped to the ground slowly.

Kimiko screamed in horror, and she could hear whispers from the other room, and swift footsteps coming to the door.

When the door opened Clay, Omi and Dojo were all in the doorway. Shocked at the sight of: Kimiko standing still, shaking her head, seeming pretty out of it, and Raimundo on the floor not moving. Omi, Clay and Dojo all rushed over to Raimundo, and Clay checked to see if he had a pulse.

**With Jack and now Wuya...**

...Wuya has just found Jack after the whole pay before you leave at the hotel insident...

"Jack you fool! You leave me in a hotel, with no money, I can't even pick it up, I almost couldn't leave. If I hadn't remembered I could go through walls, I would have been stuck there!"

"Oh relax! You're here aren't you?"

"What were you doing in Alaska?"

"I kidnapped Kimiko, THAT'S WHY I couldn't take you with me, it would have taken too long. Get with it Wuya, you're like what, 1500 years behind here!" He laughed at his own joke, even though it wasn't funny.

Wuya smacked her head in discust. "Idiot.." she mumbled low enough so Jack couldn't hear. Instead he was gloating on about how his evil plan worked.

"And that's what happened!"

"Jack, if you kidnapped Kimiko, why didn't you take her with you?"

"Man Wuya, do you even listen?"

"Not when you gloat no..." She snickered to herself, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I said...The other Xiaolin Losers went after Kimiko, I took her out into the cold snow storm, Raimundo came after her. Kimiko and me fell into the ice, Raimundo got her out, and that's where they split. Oh yeah, forgot to mention I threw my latest gas at Raimundo, and the best part is. He didn't even move!"

"Kimiko and I Jack!"

"Did you listen to anything after that?"

"No."

"He-"

"Although I did hear something about gas, whaty ou going to do, blind him by that nasty green color?"

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. You just don't understand my artistic ways."

"Right."

"I suppose I could tell you about it, but that'd be gloating. You don't listen to me when I gloat!"

"Jack...Don't be a fool!"

"You already said I was, so haha!" Wuya sigh in discust, and Jack continued.

"You see Wuya, my gas was created to slowly kill Raimundo. First, he will be totally fine, and at the strangest feeling, not get really cold." Wuya looked at him strangely. "What I mean is...for those who don't understand...Someone who jumped into freezing water, walked out in the cold snow storm, and whatever else he did to get himself cold, he should be cold right?" he didn't let Wuya answer, "Right, sooo if he isn't that means my gas is working."

"Don't ramble Jack or I won't listen!"

"Fine, fine! Don't interrupt me! As I was saying...He will be perfectly fine, then go into acoma, then he just won't come out of it...and well, I think you know the rest."

"Brilliant Jack! Most evil, but..."

"But?" Jack perked up a bit, because of what Wuya had said.

"Ah never mind."

Jack shrugged, "Whatever."

**With the dragons and Dojo...**

_...When the door opened Clay, Omi and Dojo were all in the doorway. Shocked at the sight of: Kimiko standing still, shaking her head, seeming pretty out of it, and Raimundo on the floor not moving. Omi, Clay and Dojo all rushed over to Raimundo, and Clay checked to see if he had a pulse..._

Omi and Dojo checked Raimundo for any signs of injuries, and things like that. Clay went to Kimiko, got to her level and put his hands sternly on her shoulders.

"Kim, what happened?" he asked in a strong, but soothing voice.

She just shook her head and didn't answer, still staring at Raimundo.

"Kimiko! What happened to Raimundo!" Clay got a little louder, and the soothation (don't know if that's a word lol) in his voice dropped. She still did nothing, just stared at Raimundo. Clay took Kimiko's hand and pulled her over to the bed, he sat her down, then kneeled down himself. "Kimiko." she still did the same thing as before. "You are Kimiko Tohomiko, age 14. You live in Tokyo, Japan and your father is Toshiro Tohomiko, the owner of the piggest toy company in Asia. You found out that you were a chosen one and soon went to live at a temple in China. There you met three others. Clay Bailey, that's me, Omi, and Raimundo, all age 14. You found out you can control one of the four elements. Your element is fire. You have a very bad temper that matches your element too, but you're also very nice, and loyal. You're now dating Raimundo! Now...what happened to Raimundo?"

Suddenly Kimiko looked into Clay's eyes and ever so slightly tilted her head. "C-Clay? What happened?"

"You were out of it Kimiko, like really out of it."

Kimiko glanced behind Clay and remember Raimundo. "Oh my god! What happened to Raimundo? Is he okay? Is he still alive!" Clay was bombarded with questions, and soon put his hands back on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Kimiko..." she started tearing up, ready to cry. She soon burst out in tears and embraced Clay in a hug.

"What if he's dead Clay!" she said between cries.

"Kimiko." he whispered. She stopped crying so hard to listen. "He's going to be okay..." she broke the hug and smiled at him slightly. Then they all went over to Raimundo, to help Omi and Dojo.

'I hope you're right Clay. I really do.' Kimiko thought to herself.

Around an hour later, they put Raimundo in the bed, and told Kimiko to go to bed, as they were going to do the same. After Omi, Clay and Dojo left, Kimiko stealthed to the door and put her ear up to it, making sure they were gone. Then she managed to dig out a chair from a whole lot of Jack-bot Junk. She seated it next to the bed, and pulled Raimundo's hand to into hers.

"Rai..." she whispered. "I-I know you can't talk back to me, and I don't even know if you can hear me..." she paused. "but, please...don't die. I'm begging you, and you can't. I need you. Clay, Omi and Dojo needs you. You're family will need you. Master Fung needs you, the monks at the temple need you...The world needs your Raimundo Pedrosa, so don't give up now. Just please, wake up soon." she lay her head down, as tears started to fill her eyes. As the time slowly passed, her eyes soon got heavy and slighty closed a little more every thirty seconds, until finally they were shut all the way. Kimiko quickly drifted into a light sleep, making sure of it, because if Raimundo woke up, she wanted to be there with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's eyes fluttered open lightly at the strangest sound. It was Clay talking and eating at the same time, yet, that was always strange. But there was something else. It sounded like sneezing. It was...Omi...He must have been going through a sneezing attack. She sigh soon remembering where she was. The upper part of her body (waist up) shot up. She looked down at Raimundo who's hands were very cold, yet when she felt his forehead, it was hot. She worried, 'What if Raimundo is in some sort of acoma, but is having a fevor. There would be nothing to do for him! That means he could...' she drifted off blinking furiously, trying to hold out the thought of Raimundo dying. Although, she couldn't cry, she felt horrible.

Getting up, and going into the bathroom, she found her brush which Raimundo had in a bag he brought for her, knowing that when they found her, she would like some new clothes. Brushing her raven hair, she quickly got dressed into a white long sleeve shirt with a baby blue vest over it. Then she put on an (again) baby blue scarf, wrapping it around so both ends hung infront of her. She put on a white skirt that went down to about her knees, then put on baby blue tights. She tied her hair up in a bun (make a ponytail, then pull it almost all the way out, that kind of bun) but then put clips in it to keep the bun up on her head (sort of like what they do from prome hair styles). Before oepning the door, she slipped on ankle high, white boots that had a medium sized heel (not too thick, not to thin). When she opened the door, everyone stopped and smiled at her. Indicating that she should come sit and have breakfast with them.

Kimiko giggled before she spoke, "You expireance your first sneeze attack Omi?"

"Sneeze attack? I do not recall..." he trailed off.

"It means you sneeze none stop for a little bit." Kimiko said, but her first words began to get muffled, because she then sneezed.

"Ah yes, I did...But Kimiko...you are too?"

"No Omi, Kim just sneezed once, but you sneezed more than four times, aka, sneezing attack."

"I see!" he smiled brightly, before put his head down and sneezing.

"I see you are both sick!" Dojo slithered up to the table, almost dragging himself. You could see he snuck into the kitchen and ate some things before Clay was suppose to bring it all out.

"Well let's see Dojo...You've known Omi was sick, but incase you didn't pay attention when I told everyone, I fell through ice!" Kimiko rolled her eyes, obviously filling with great annoyance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day went on, Kimiko decided to go try and find Jack. And surprisingly, she knew where he was. She thought it was creepy, but she also decided to go alone. She grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, Shrowd and Shadows and the Ruby of Ramsees. (wow, they brought a lot of Shen-Gong-Wu with them :P) She quietly passed through the main room of the hideout and into the garage-type room.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she slashed a gash in the air and jumped through. As she saw the second gash open she got ready to land. She had closed her eyes, ready to land evenly on the ground, but she found herself slanted. As she opened her eyes, she saw she was on a hill, just outside where she wanted to be. As she sprinted down the hill and into the little Secret Admirer shop she had discovered, looking for romantic places to shop in America. She found it on the outskirts of Washington D.C. (not really one there, I made it up lol as you might be able to tell) Walking in she went to the section where a person sat in a chair behind a desk.

"How may I help you Miss?" the lady asked.

"Hi, I need a note written, and to go, but it's not romantic, I'll tell you what to write."

"I'm sorry miss, my handwritten annonymus notes are only for romance!"

"I'll pay you..." she dug in her purse until she found a one hundred dollar bill. "I'll pay you an extra hundred!"

"What would you like written on this note of yours?"

Kimiko spoke to the person quietly, but she kept nodding her head and writting.

Around ten minutes later Kimiko left the shop, and slipped the Golden Tiger Claws on once again. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she jumped through the gash once again and landed in Jack's evil lair. She looked at the ceiling and could hear Jack's footsteps as he talked to Wuya. Kimiko had to act fast if she wanted to her plan to work. She put the note on his table (with the world map on it) and then once again whispered, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and jumped. Just ask the gash was getting ready to fully dissapear, Jack turned the corner on his stairs and would have seen Kimiko if she was a second later.

Going to his map, not even listening to what Wuya had to say, he found the note. "Wuya, a note, be quiet for a minute, would ya?" he grabbed it and read it, mumbling these words to himself:

_Dear Jack,_

_I've decided that you're just too good, and deserve these Shen-Gong-Wu more than I do. So please, take the Ruby of Ramsees from me. It will be waiting for you at the middle of the biggest basketball court in New York City. Hurry though, otherwhise someone could take it..._

_Katnappe (_can't get the thing over the e...sorry

"Wuya...I need to go to New York real quick, stay here!" without another word, or without an answer, Jack left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Jack landed in the basketball court he saw the Ruby of Ramsees sitting right in the middle. He ran over and touched it, but it began to glow.

"Hey, I think this thing is broken! It's glowing, but no one is here!" Jack said to no one in particular.

"That's where you're wrong Spicer!" Kimiko said in a stern tone from under the Shrowd of Shadows. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

Jack stood confused for around ten seconds before saying something, "Kimiko! No! Katnappe sent me a note, this Shen-Gong-Wu is mine!"

"Jack...are you honestly that stupid?" she asked with a snickering tone in her voice. There was no reply to Kimiko continued. "Come on idiot! I sent you the note!"

Jack grunted but answered, "Cruel and evil! I like it!"

"Don't even think about it Spicer! My heart belongs to someone else!"

"Oh dang!" Jack said, his words full of sarcasm. "Whatever, just name your game!"

"Anywas...My Golden Tiger Claws against your..." she looked at him, tilting her head. Signaling that he should pick what he uses.

"Ummm...Let me see here!" he dug around in his pockets and finally pulled something out. "The...Mantis Flip Coin?"

"Fine! The game is Truth or Lies, first one to fall loses!"

"Okay Kimiko, I accept your challenge!"

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" They both said at once. The scenery started to change, and ballons were formed from the blacktop of the basket ball court, but turning into actual balloons. Kimiko, in her ninja outfit, stood on a balloon across from Jack. "Gong Yi Tan Pie!" They bothed again yelled at once.

"Jack, truth or lie! Did you use some sort of acoma gas on Raimundo?"

"Umm...Would you kill me if I said yes?"

"Depends..."

"No then." the balloon turned to a lie symbal. Then it popped. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he jumped to another balloon.

"So you did!"

"Don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" he shielded his face with his arms. "...Kimiko, truth or lie. Would you seriously have gone back to Raimundo if you had the chance back in Alaska?"

"Of course I would, don't be stupid!" the balloon again turned to a lie symbal and popped. "Eeek! Golden Tiger Claws!" just as she was at the end of the boundary the gash opened and she fell through. Another appeared, dropping her on a balloon a little lower than Jack.

"What?"

"Okay, so I wouldn't have, but only because I was freezing. And the only way I could have ever been with Raimundo again, is if I sat tight and waited for him to come to me. Otherwhise I would have froze to death trying to reach him." the balloon turned to truth. "Jack..Truth or lie, Why did you use that gas?"

"It's all part of my plan!" the bubble turned to truth, and he smiled. "See I'm an honest guy!" the balloon then turned to lies. It popped, but Jack again used the Mantis Flip Coin to reach another. "Kimiko, truth or lie, why did you trick me?"

"I wanted to know what was wrong with Raimundo. He fell into an acoma this morning...I..." her eyes started to tear up, but she pulled herself together. "I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay, so I set a trap for you, making sure I got to pick the showdown and that no one came with me. I picked Truth or Lies to get answers. That's why." The balloon turned to truth.

Kimiko's eyes cracked a nerve in Jack and he sigh. Something inside of him was saying 'Yes, you finally hit evil Jack!' and another part was saying, 'You never meant to kill anyone.' and another part was saying, 'Right?' his mind wasn't sure if he wanted to kill anyone, or just get revenge. All he really wanted was Sam.

"Jack." Kimiko broke Jack away from his thoughts when she spoke in a shaky tone, "Truth or Lie...Will this gas kill Raimundo?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DUN DUN DUN There is your chapter people! Hope I didn't take too long to update, just really busy...school, homework, friends...crap like that :P Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and read this one, means a lot to me :). Umm well, what will happen to Raimundo? What will Jack's answer be? and What will Kimiko's reaction be to Jack's answer? I will be updating 'Foreign Exchange' next, so you gunna have to wait, and keep reading to find out. Although this cliff hanger was pretty obvious, sorry bout that, but the cliff hanger really means, Kimiko doesn't know, what will Jack say to her, and what will she do. What will everyone do? We all don't know, of course, except for me! haha I love being the author of my story :P otherwhise well it wouldn't be my story...enough with my rambling, I do that a lot don't I...moving on, please review and keep reading, tell me what you think:) And oh my god, it's actually a long chapter! Yay!


	20. Answers and New Questions

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 20...Answers and New Questions

_..."Jack." Kimiko broke Jack away from his thoughts when she spoke in a shaky tone, "Truth or Lie...Will this gas kill Raimundo?"_

Jack looked straight into the glazed, sapphire eyes. "Yes. There's no way around it. No way to treat it, and no way he could live through it. It would take a miricle."

Kimiko's eyes widened and she started to break down, and dreaded the answer of the balloon. She was hoping that Jack was playing a trick on her, or trying to scare her or make her break down (he was doing a pretty good job if he was)...but the hope was little to none.

**With Clay, Omi, Dojo and unconsious (sp) Raimundo...**

Omi was going through another sneezing attack, Dojo was setting up another game of go fish, and Clay was trying to find Kimiko (uh-oh Kimiko! You in trouble if he can't find you!)

"Hey guys, you know where Kimiko is? Been lookin' all over, can't seem to find her!"

"I have no seen her Clay, perhaps she is in with Raimundo?" he said after his last sneeze.

"Mm, never thought about that. Don't think I should go in there though."

"Ah well, thinking about what happened to her last night, I think you should." Dojo said, he hadn't really been paying attention to what he said. But then it struck him...He looked up to see the others already staring at him in horror. Soon they all scrambled into Kimiko and Raimundo's room yelling 'Kimiko! Kimiko!'

As soon as they got in there, they all stopped. Kimiko wasn't by the bed, or anywhere else in the room, and the bathroom door was opened revealing only Kimiko's brush on the counter, sitting on a plastic bag. (Obviously didn't wanna get contaminated by Jack's sink :P)

"Where is she?" Clay asked.

Omi was in deep thought as the other two made up suggestions. "Check and see if all of our wu are still here!" the sudden, loud noise from Omi's mouth made the other two jump, but they checked the bag with all the wu inside, except for what Raimundo brought to fight Jack.

"The Shrowd of Shadows! The Ruby of Ramsees and the Golden Tiger Claws! They are all gone! Omi gasped. The other two stared as Omi dug in the bag. He pulled out a note. It read:

_Hey guys, _

_Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon_

_-Kimiko_

Everyone stared at the letter, confused and Omi's anger bubbled. "She-she-she...LEFT WITHOUT TELLING US? HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? SHE- SHE WAS SICKENED LIKE ME, I THOUGHT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Omi didn't sound like himself, he was so unlike himself at that very moment, it almost scared Dojo and Clay. Dojo, having known Omi all of the monks life, never saw him this angry.

"Omi, settle down. She will probably be back soon."

Omi didn't mean to sound mad at Kimiko, he was just very worried that she went after Jack to find answers. He was afraid...her feelings were stong enough toward Raimundo, that if she got a bad answer, she could go and do something, she would regret in the furture...although...she wouldn't be here to regret it...

**With Kimiko and Jack...**

_...Kimiko's eyes widened and she started to break down, and dreaded the answer of the balloon. She was hoping that Jack was playing a trick on her, or trying to scare her or make her break down...but the hope was little to none..._

As the balloon turned, Jack took one glimpse at Kimiko's eyes, but then couldn't keep the gaze steady. He felt so terrible. He had been on the good side, time after time before. He had even been litterally good at one point as well, but unfortunatly now, it felt like he could never even think of a good thing to do...again. He never meant to ruin things for people. And now he hoped, his gas didn't work, but unfortunatly once again, it would need a miricle.

Kimiko stood in horror as she saw the truth symbal (wow, that's a big suprise!). She collapsed onto her butt, with her feet on each side of her. (You know when like you sit on your feet, but then they both slide out from under your butt and sit right next to you, some people can't sit like that very well, soo sorry if you can't get the picture.) She burried her face into her hands and started bawling non stop.

Jack sigh, and jumped off of the balloon. Thinking Kimiko had had enough, he decided to end the showdown. As the scenery changed back to normal, Kimiko sat in the middle of the basketball court with the shrowd of shadows, ruby of ramsees and the mantis flip coin. Jack walked over to her and kneeled down, putting a hand on one of her shoulders. She looked up, still having trouble breathing through the sobs. She only looked for a split second, then threw herself at Jack and embraced him in a hug, crying on his shoulder. He was stunned for a moment, but then hugged her back.

Jack and Kimiko stayed like that until Kimiko calmed down (a little, but how would you feel if you knew your boyfriend was going to die and you could do nothing about it?) Jack heaved her off the ground, and she wiped the tears away on her white sleeve. She smiled at Jack and started to run. She ran quite a bit faster than Jack, but Jack used his propellers (sp) to speed up. She went into an ally and found a sharp piece of medal. By the time Jack got there, Kimiko was about to do something horrible...something that Jack wouldn't be able to bare...

"Jack, say good-bye to Clay, Omi, Dojo and Master Fung for me. Tell them to say good-bye to my father for me, and Kieko too. And...And make sure, someone tells Raimundo, even if he can't hear...That I love him, and he will be with me soon enough..." Her eyes filled with tears as she picked up the medal and moved it closer to her neck...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside Raimundo's mind, he knew he was in a nightmare, as things that were happening to him, obviously couldn't happen in real life, but he couldn't wake up. He was running down a hallway, it looked sort of like the Tohomiko Electronics. But...Wuya and Jack were chasing after him. Wuya was in her human form, crackling her old hag voice as she closed the space between herself and Raimundo quickly. Jack panted, swelling the space between himself and Wuya. He had been laughing, but stopped when he was getting very tired. Suddenly, Raimundo had a strange sensation. Even if he wasn't really wherever he was, he could feel something for Kimiko. She was in trouble. He needed to reach her! She was going to do something she was going to regret, he just knew it. He stopped, but Wuya kept going. Jack stopped next to Raimundo with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jack! I know that if I talk to you, as though this isn't a dream, my voice will echo inside your actual head! Stop Kimiko, tell her that we will get through this together. Even if it's not true, reassure her, make sure she doesn't do what she's going to now! Please Jack, I'm begging you!" he screamed, hearing Wuya returning from around the corner. She was laughing now, and Raimundo had to start running again, but he did notice that Jack disappeared from his dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Words...Words coming from a voice...A voice...A voice that was not his...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OMG PEOPLE...LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN, WOOTZ! If my eyes do not decive me, it looks like its over 5000 words. Wow! Sorry that took so long to update, but holy crap you got enough to read! LOL...the cliff hangers, and what happened in this chapter is good. Oh I just found something...I added another chapter with it, so cut that down about 3000. Oh man, i feel disappointed now. Sorry, that was an idiot move of me. Well anyways, what will happen to everyone. The story is changing quick! My first review if you look back said...let me guess, they will go to Rio and Raimundo will have mixed feelings about Sam...I like it but i suggest you put some twists in there or it will be pretty predictable...well, I'm glad to see for myself it ain't like that anymore. And to think, this all started as a nice vacation to Rio...how very funny :P anyways, thanks soo much for reviewing and reading last chapter, please do so again! thanks soo very much everyone of my readers / reviewers! Tell me what you thinkz! Wow, after deleting that other chapter, it's really short now! cry


	21. Heading Back to Brazil

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 21...Heading Back to Brazil

_..."Jack, say good-bye to Clay, Omi, Dojo and Master Fung for me. Tell them to say good-bye to my father for me, and Kieko too. And...And make sure, someone tells Raimundo, even if he can't hear...That I love him, and he will be with me soon enough..." Her eyes filled with tears as she picked up the medal and moved it closer to her neck..._

_...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Words...Words coming from a voice...A voice...A voice that was not his..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_..."Jack! I know that if I talk to you, as though this isn't a dream, my voice will echo inside your actual head! Stop Kimiko, tell her that we will get through this together. Even if it's not true, reassure her, make sure she doesn't do what she's going to now! Please Jack, I'm begging you!" he screamed, hearing Wuya returning from around the corner. She was laughing now, and Raimundo had to start running again, but he did notice that Jack disappeared from his dream..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Kimiko! Before you do anything, hear me out!"

Kimiko's eyes had been filled with tears, her mind was clouded from the fact that Raimundo was going to die, no matter how much Kimiko begged our pleaded or showed how much she needed him, but she stopped and waiting for Jack to say the last words she would every hear.

"Kimiko...Raimundo-" he got interrupted by a scream so terrible...It was as though all the warmth was being drained from his blood.

"Don't you dare! I don't want to hear it anymore Jack! My one love is going to be dead! I mise well not even listen to it! You are going to make it, so I die in vain! You're going to make me suffer through all the decisions I've been making throughout this whole vacation. Running away from Nick when that stupid gang ganged up on us! Trusting Raimundo! Going to that dance! Running out in the cold rain, and going back again, just to make sure Raimundo did not come and talk to me! Finding the roses, and considering giving Raimundo another chance! Playing hard to get! Giving him another chance, but him not taking it! And every other stupid thing that's happened on this vacation! And you know Spicer, it's all your fault!"

"Kimiko! Think of what you're saying! Do you really want to give the world away! I was going to say he's fighting it! I don't know how, but he's in his mind! Whatever is going on in there, I'm included in! He was telling me to tell you that it's going to be okay! He wanted me to tell you to stop what you're doing. He knows!"

Kimiko dropped the medal object and once more fell to her knees. Jack walked over and pulled her up, handing her all the Shen-gong-Wu except for the golden tiger claws. He slipped them on, yelled, "Golden Tiger Claws!" and then slipped them onto Kimiko's hand, nudging her to go through. She smiled sadly and walked through slowly, mouthing the words thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the gash opened, Kimiko didn't feel like getting ready to land. She ended up flipping out onto her back and landed with a thud. As her back and neck throbbed she was bombarded with questions.

"Kimiko! Where were you?"

"Kimiko! What happened?"

"Kimiko! Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes, and waited for them to stop. As the voiced haulted almost immediatly after she closed her eyes, Omi pulled her into a sitting position.

"I was getting answers from Jack, I took some Shen-Gong-Wu to make sure I got to challenge him to a showdown, and I challenged him to Truth or Lies. We asked questions, than I asked if Raimundo...was going to die." her voice cracked, but she still continued to attempt to explain. "He said no matter what happened, there was no way to stop the effect, unless there was a mircle. The balloon turned to truth, then he ended the game. Then I yelled at him for a few minutes, and he opened the gash to put me back here," she sigh. She knew they wouldn't ask any more questions, and she decided it was best if she left out the whole metal part.

After they talked for a bit, they decided it would be best if they got back to Brazil as soon as they could. In the morning they would leave.

**With Jack and an oncoming Wuya...**

Jack sigh, his parents mansion coming into sight. As he went, he couldn't help thinking about what had happened with Kimiko in the showdown. When he landed he said nothing to Wuya, but boy was Wuya saying something to him.

"Jack, where have you been? What was about just leaving? I was in the middle of talking! And now...you can't hear what I had to say, because I forgot!"

"If you forgot it must have not been important!" Jack snarled.

"Did you get this Shen-Gong-Wu?"

"No..."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU LOST ONE! WAS THE NOTE EVEN FROM KATNAPPE?"

"No it wasn't! And relax Wuya, it was just the Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Every Shen-Gong-Wu is valued...or at least was. Kids these days can't apprieciate things!"

"Were you even ever a kid?"

"...I don't have a memory of 1500some years ago Jack!"

"Well then shut your pie hole!"

Wuya was taken back. She didn't expect Jack to be so grumpy, but she had to ask one more thing. "Who was the note from?"

"Kimiko..." with that Jack walked upstairs and left Wuya dumbstruck.

**Back with Raimundo's Mind...lol...**

Raimundo finally lost Wuya, and Jack had disappeared. He hoped that Jack gave the message to Kimiko...and nothing happened to her.

Little did Raimundo know...He thought he could fight it, and win...but if he was wrong or right...no one could tell...

He soon came to a large door that looked like Kimiko's father's office doors. They slid open to reveal Mr. Tohomiko sitting at his desk. As the door opened he looked up and smiled at Raimundo's face.

"Raimundo! Come in, come in!"

"Hey Mr. Tohomiko!"

"Who is this Tohomiko you speak of?"

"Umm...that's your last name..."

"Ahh haha funny Raimundo, for a second you really had me fooled!"

On the desk, there sat a gold plate that said Mr. Blare on it. Raimundo studied it for a moment, then looked up at what now looked nothing like Kimiko's father. His hair was a brick brown color and his eyes were a deep blue. He was taller, and looked obviously American. He didn't have glasses and he wore different clothes. Suddenly Raimundo shot questions at him, but he did it in a way, so he was playing along.

"Why...Mr. Blare...Don't you inform me what's been going on in the past...months..."

He looked confused at Raimundo at first, but then laughed again. "Haha! Okay, if you insist! Well...Six months ago, I sent my daughter, Cassidy Blare to a school in China, that ended up to be an ancient temple for the four 'chosen ones'. Six months ago, you got a letter excepting you into a school in China, which was also the Xiaolin temple. Cassidy and you became good friends, and started to date! You are going to get married in a week!"

Raimundo's eyes widened in horror and he took a step back. "Does...Tohomiko, Kimiko, Tohomiko Electronics, Toshiro...any of that sound familiar?"

"...No, why do you ask Raimundo?"

"Just curious. Well okay that's all, kay thanks bye!" he said quite fast, walking out quickly, but after the door shut he sprinted down the hallway. All his mind was saying was 'Kimiko!' but soon that all changed when he rounded a corner...

**With Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo...**

"Judallet flip, fire!" Kimiko yelled, making a chain of ringed fire and jumping through it. She did this just before a spring of sharp water, forming into ice was about to hit her.

"Kimiko, are you insisted on training this way?"

"Yes!" she snapped as Clay and Omi kept their attacks strong on Kimiko.

"Tornado strike, water!" Omi once again snapped water at her, again missing. "Kimiko, this is not a good idea!"

Kimiko, who had fire held in her hands as though she were going to through a ball, totally dropped the fire, and it spread around her in a circle. Omi quickly swirled water onto it, and it made a steamy mist all around Kimiko. As Kimiko tried to walk out of the huge cloud, she swore she saw Raimundo's face smiling, but not at her...she glanced behind her and saw another girl.

The girl had brick brown hair down a bit below her shoulders, and the sides were brought up and braided to the back of her head, and infront, hair stayed down, along with her long bangs that went passed her eyes. Her lips were glossed over with a light pink, and she wore a slight bit of blush, plus a little pink eye shadow. Cassidy smiled tenderly at Raimundo. She wore blue caprees, a jean skirt (blue) over that, and a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves not attached, but still on her arms. She also wore tan boots, that from the look of the bottom of them, Kimiko could tell they haulted just below her knees. She could hear the slight mutter of people talking, obviously Raimundo and this girl, but for some reason she couldn't hear them. No matter how loud they spoke in Raimundo's head, Kimiko would never hear anything more than a mutter. Then the idea struck her. She couldn't listen in on Raimundo, otherwhise she would be in the dream aswell.

As the steam cleared Kimiko gave a small cry, as seeing Raimundo's emerald eyes made her addicted, but the way he looked at the other girl stung more than if someone hit her in the head with a chunck of wood. She blinked quickly at the new sight around her. Omi and Clay walked over to her and asked, "Are you alright?" at the same exact time. She smiled and nodded, still glancing backwards to see if she could see Raimundo's face one more time. As she knew that it wouldn't be there, with her luck, she turned back quickly, walking now at the same speed as her friends.

They decided to go in and check out all the Wu they still had after the numerous uses they used them for.

**With (omg bad!) Raimundo...**

"Hey Raimundo!" Cassidy said through her glazed lips.

"H-Hey." he said smoothly. His mind was now saying, 'Wow, this is Cassidy? She is HOT!'

She giggled and walked over to kiss him passionatly on the lips, but to her surprise he hesitated before pecking her quickly and trying to scurry along the hallway as though a cat was chasing a mouse. Raimundo was the mouse, and Cassidy was the cat.

Raimundo's mind was spinning. He had just realized, he just kissed a girl, and it wasn't Kimiko! He swore after she took him back that he would never do it again, but the resistance wasn't strong enough, although he did manage to break the kiss, no matter how much he wanted to hang on. He tried to consintrate on Kimiko, but it was hard, because in his mind, as of right now, Kimiko didn't exsist. It was Cassidy, and they were getting married in a week! Kimiko would be heart broken even if Raimundo go married in his mind. But maybe she would understand because she wasn't there. No no...no excuse, but he couldn't control his mind scenes. He didn't know what to do. Even after Cassidy called his names about five times, he still kept running, even when he knew she had stopped and probably went off to think or cry or whatever girls do when their boyfriend runs from them. (I am a girl, but I seriously haven't gone through that before soo :P)

As he pushed open the front door, he closed his eyes from brightness. The scene was changing, but it wasn't an earth scene. He was in a totally white room with a girl dressed in white. "Raimundo...I've been waiting for you to come!" she smiled, which was the only thing Raimundo saw on her face.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. What is is that you see what is going on in life without you there."

Raimundo was puzzled at first, but then curiousity took over and he went over to the girl. The girl slashed the air slowly with her finger and a circle formed, showing Kimiko in hers and Raimundo's room. She was sitting by his limp body crying historicly.

"Kimiko..." Raimundo whispered.

"She misses you Raimundo..." The girl sigh and slashed the air once again. "This is what happened earlier..."

It showed Kimiko standing in a cloud of steam looking back and forth. And though faded, he could see himself and the Cassidy girl talking. Kimiko had to look away when she saw the smile he gave Cassidy. As the steam faded, he heard Kimiko's small whimper.

As he looked on at things that had been happening, Raimundo suddenly hoped he could fight harder. (this is such a stupid idea, but i need more detail to make it longer)

'Kim...I wish, I could be back with you. Or if I can't have that, at least say good-bye, and that I'll always be with you in the heart. I want you to be happy, and find someone that loves you as much as I did.'

"Raimundo...you wish to go back yes?"

"Of course I do! Kimiko is suffering! I want nothing more than to be the one to stop that pain! Because if I'm not, who will?" He started the sentence off in a screaming voice, but by the end, it was a whisper. "Will I make it back?" he asked calmly.

"That is for you to decide Raimundo. If you truly do, you most likely will, if you do not wish to go as much as you say, you most likely won't. Fate will decide." With that she made another gash with her finger and slowly walked through it. "Good-bye Raimundo. May you're wishes be fufulled."

Suddenly, the whiteness of the room started to swirl into different colors, changing to an outside scene. He looked around and knew he was in America. "I have to find Kimiko!" he said to himself. He dug around in pockets to soon find The Golden Tiger Claws. He didn't care how he found them, or if he went to America with Cassidy, he just wanted out. She could find her own way back to the temple. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he yelled and gashed the air, then jumped through. He soon came to the center of Tokyo. And in the center was where he wanted to be. Right behind him was a place called Tohomiko Electronics. He rushed in, and went through scan, although the guards were confused, they just let him through.

As he ran through the halls, he came to the office he thought he was in the last time. As the door opened a man looked up quickly, then got up.

"Uh-" Raimundo started.

"No, no...my daughter isn't here, now leave!"

Raimundo was confused, but then tried to tag answers off of him. "Where is your daughter? I would really love to speak to her."

"She is...at home..."

"Where might that be?"

Mr. Tohomiko sigh, and said, "I don't have a clue where she is."

"Okay, thank you." he walked back out and sigh. I need to get somewhere where no one knows me...at all.

**With Kimiko, Omi, Dojo and Clay...**

Kimiko sigh, picking up her bag and looking into the mirror. She had a sense of happiness leaving Alaska, but then...Brazil could be just as bad.

"Kimiko, are you ready!"

"Yeah!" she yelled back to Clay. Taking one last look at the room, she stepped out and walked silently down the corridors until they came to the heavy metal door to the outside cold. Clay pulled it open with one hand, and had Raimundo in the other. Everyone noticed Kimiko wouldn't even look in Clay's direction because she would see Raimundo. Dojo super sized and they headed back to Brazil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they landed back at the hotel, everyone went inside, smelling the fresh Brazilian air. "It is good to be back!" Omi smiled widly, making Kimiko giggle.

"Yeah it is..." Dojo said chuckling. "I'll be in the kitchen!" He slithered across the hall and pushed a door open a small bit. Clay took Raimundo upstairs, and after they were out of sight, Nick came running into the hotel.

"Guys, wow! Where have you been?"

"Hello Nick! We have been in Alaska!"

Confused, Nick changed the subject, "Aight, cool...Where's Rai, I got some major news for him!"

Kimiko turned slightly, but then answered. "Go to Clay's room, I'm sure he'll tell you."

As Nick walked by, Omi hugged Kimiko tightly, making her giggled just slightly again. Omi pulled her out the door to do something fun.

As they got out, there was Katie, waiting for Nick, and Sam waiting on Katie. "Oh great...this is just what I need!" Kimiko laughed angerly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, long time to update, I seriously am. I'll try and go faster, and well sorry I skipped my update on Foreign exchange, but I thought you guys seeing if Kimiko died was more important than Raimundo meeting everyone for the first time lol. Well thanks soo much for reading, keep going with that, updates should be coming sooner, next week i only have 3 day's of school, but it's my b-day too soo we'll have to see what's going on! Please Review, and thanks! Tell me if that whole Idea of Raimundo lookin' at what happened was stupid, I need to know lol. I think the whole idea might just be stupid...but that's not for me to decide, it's for you guys too:) Thanks soo much, once again lol...Talk to you laterz!


	22. Turn Arounds

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 22...Turn Arounds

_...As they got out, there was Katie, waiting for Nick, and Sam waiting on Katie. "Oh great...this is just what I need!" Kimiko laughed angerly..._

Sam glared at her slightly, and Katie smiled nervously.

"You know, I still have mud in that outfit I was wearing when you pushed me into the lake!" Sam shot angerly.

"Oh really? I bet it looks better than it did before I helped it out!" Kimiko's words were like a snake's venom.

"Oh please, is that the best you can do?" Sam's eyes turned to slits and her mouth curved into a wicked smiled.

"No...but, no need waisting my comebacks on you." Kimiko smiled proudly as she walked by the both of them, with Omi at her side. Sam was about to attack Kimiko, but Katie held her back.

"Not now." she muttered.

**With Nick and Clay...**

"WHAT!" Nick was shocked from what happened. "Is, is he going to live?" he demanded out of Clay.

"Kimiko went after Jack for answers. He said there was only one way...A miricle." Clay sigh, thinking of what Kimiko's reaction could have been when she heard.

"Man...How's Kim takin' it?" Nick was also thinking the same thing.

"Horrible."

"Well that's no surprise."

"She's actually doing better...She's stronger than most girls would be...So, probably not as bad as it would be."

"Right. Well, anything you want me to do?"

"Go find Kimiko and Omi, try to cheer Kimiko up."

"Aight, I'll try it."

"Thanks Nick. I'm sure that would mean a lot to Kimiko and Raimundo both."

"Well, I wish there was more I could do. I mean, he is my best friend, and she is his girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"Bye." Clay sigh once more after Nick closed the door. "Rai...for everyones sake...I really hope there is a miricle."

**With Omi and Kimiko...**

Kimiko and Omi walked out of a store laughing. Omi tried to put a hat onto his head, but unfortunatly it ripped. The storekeeper was furious with them, and told them to leave after paying for it. Kimiko was happy to pay for it, as she thought it was quite funny. She confessed that she was surprised she could laugh that hard at something so stupid.

As Kimiko got over her laughing spasm, she saw Nick heading towards them. As he came up to them, Kimiko and Omi turned the opposite direction, but still glancing back at him. He never stopped walking, but came up beside Kimiko and put a comforting arm around her as they walked. They roamed around Rio for a while laughing almost the whole time. Nick brought them to a really good resturant because it showed costomary food from Brazil. Soon Kimiko found herself on the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. She hadn't noticed, as she got caught up in all the other sights and in talking/laughing. The sun was setting, to everyone's surprise, so it lounged behind the waves, making them silvery and glitter. They rolled ontop of eachother, crashing down gracefuly for the other to continue. It was like a link of friendship, at least...That's the way Kimiko pictured it. She tilted her head as she gazed upon the ocean. In Tokyo, she hadn't seen an ocean so clear, as she didn't wonder the ends of Tokyo. The waves helped eachother, by sacrificing themselfs, but soon the chain began again, far to the sun. She swore that if you looked ever so hard, you would be able to see the farthest off wave take the chain from whatever was behind. It was a beautiful sight, but then...a thought came to her head, she didn't dare let go, although at the time...she wanted to.

'Ohh It's so beautiful!' she thought peacefuly, as though she was in a trance.

'Yeah...sort of like the willow tree-river that Raimundo showed you, oh I don't know how long ago.' the other voice in her head sigh, as though it said nothing wrong. She mentaly kicked, as her eyes glazed over with a watery sheeth.

"Raimundo..." she mumbled closely to herself, as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She put a hand slowly to her face to catch one, then thought of the link of the waves, and how...It wasn't too much different. The waves just rolled into eachother more, as her tears stopped eachother from falling even more, or at least...not let them fall alone. From that point on she kept relating things to eachother, in a random order. She then chuckled inside her head.

'It's funny...How this all started with a sunset, and ended with the same thought.'

As Kimiko was deep her her thoughts, and just as she said 'Raimundo...' Nick and Omi looked at her then eachother sadly. They wanted to help Kimiko more than anything, but then saw her smiled on and off, and decided to just watch the sun float too far beyond the waves to see.

'...As to here, I think of the sunset, and my thoughts end with the sunset. This vacation started with Raimundo and I happy, and alive for that matter. And I'm determaned to make it end that way too!' With a renewed strength of fighting the fact that Raimundo was in danger of dying, she turned slightly and sigh.

"Come on guys...let's go back." They began walking with her, and Kimiko glanced back at the sun. Although it was fading, she wouldn't forget how it helped her. And she would make sure of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Nick left the hotel room, it was already pitch black outside. Clay and him talked before Kimiko was allowed upstairs.

"Nick, if you need some light..." she giggled at her own stupidity.

"Ahh no. You're staying here Missy."

"I know...Omi?"

Omi nodded and walked over to Kimiko, getting ready for his queue. Clay, Dojo and Nick watched carfully at what would be done, because they themselves, also didn't have a clue.

"Judallet Flip, Fire," as a ball of fire, about the size of a softball, formed in her hand, she threw it into the air. Glancing behind her shoulder for a split second, she grinned, because the person at the desk almost fell off her chair.

"Tornado Strike, Ice!" he wrapped his water around the fire, and before freezing it, let it get a little warm. This way...One, it didn't freeze Nick's hand while he carried it, and two, it wouldn't melt because it froze so quick. Kimiko caught a blue ball with an orangish glow. She looked at Omi, who nodded at her, so she also nodded.

Dropping it into Nick's hand she spoke, "It should give off enough light to light infront of you, but it's only the second time we did it. Actually, only the first, because the first time, we did it, but the ice sort of melted after about fifteen seconds." She laughed nervously as Nick waved good-bye with his free hand and started out of the hotel. As he stepped out of the door, he heard someone calling his name from behind.

"Nick!" Kimiko called running to him. He turned and immidiatly was embraced in a hug. "Thanks..." she whispered. She let go and waved, stumbling backwards akwardly towards the others.

(Cheezy, I know. But, I wanted to fit that in, I think it's sooo cool :P)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone ate their dinner in silence, besides Dojo who was mumbling to himself that finally he's not hungry anymore (because of the food he didn't stop eating earlier...no one ever got him away from it all) but it's at the wrong time. Everyone could hear the occational sigh of one another and hoped someoen would elave, so they all had an excuse.

Kimiko slid out of her seat quietly, so no one heard or saw her get up. Although she really wished she didn't have to, she left her food at the table and stealthed across the room, smirking proudly to herself that she got by everyone. As soon as she got far enough away that her footsteps would not be heard, she stampieded towards the stairs, and tripped up weirdly. As she came to Clay's room it seemed to be locked. 'Clay must have thought I'd sneek up hear sometime, but...What he didn't know is that I don't just hack tech.' She dug in her purse, she forgot she had with her to find a stable credit card. With it she carefully slid it through the crack, and it went from above the lock to below where it had just been.

Again, quietly she opened the door and smiled to see Raimundo on the bed, even if he was still limp. For some reason, after her evening in town, she had a good feeling everytime she was in the same room with 'him.'

"Raimundo...Rai...I really do hope you've been okay. Umm, everything has been great here, although...I do dearly miss you. I miss you more than anything, no amount of anything else could change that! Just please...Hang in there a little longer." She crawled carefuly onto the bed and positioned herself, so she wasn't hurting Raimundo...but her head rested on his chest. It was then that she closed her eyes and listen the beat of his heart. She smiled at how steady it was, and how well it kept up.

**With 'Raimundo,'**

**Remember people, he's still in his head!...**

Raimundo felt a sudden light shock to his body. It wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt, it was just...a shock. "Kimiko...I know that feeling...It's you isn't it?" he breathed outloud to no one in particular. He closed his eyes, but they shot right back open. What he didn't know is that after his little meeting with the girl in white...When ever he held his eyes shut and consintrated on one person, he could see what they were doing. He did the same thing again, and focused now on Kimiko.

There was Raimundo's limp form, but next to it lay a petite body with the head laying on his chest. Kimiko was the first thing that came to mind. He smiled, still keeping the picture totally perfect in his head. There was now, strangly a voice. It was echoing words, and the voice was very familiar. It was a girls...Soft, but strong...Kimiko had spoken to him, and now her words were reflecting into Raimundo's mind inside his body inside his mind (wow that made sense!)

"Raimundo...Rai...I really do hope you've been okay. Umm, everything has been great here, although...I do dearly miss you. I miss you more than anything, no amount of anything else could change that! Just please...Hang in there a little longer." The voice repeated, echoing each word softly as he heard them.

"No Kimiko...Everything is not great. You tried to kill yourself, you feel horrible and slightly guilty about what happened. You also think it was your fault. It wasn't Kim! I was the one who's brain couldn't calculate what it might be fast enough...it was my fault. Not yours. Kim...you have to be happy, because I'm not going anywhere at the moment...But I will be soon. Just please, you hang in there a little longer too. I miss you too, and I love you." he had been saying everything outloud, muttering it to himself, but it also echoed inside his head, as though reaching out to Kimiko.

He closed his eyes again, to see her position had moved and she was looking at the door. She tilted her head. She knew no one was there, but oddly, she got up and checked. Raimundo could sense she already know...then it struck her. He also felt that too.

"Rai...he was trying to talk to me!" she whispered, worriedly, but also excitedly. She didn't want to know that he wasn't coming back soon, but she was also happy to hear the voice she knew and loved.

Raimundo heard the words spoken by Kimiko...The words made him happy, but the tone stung him even more than if he'd been hit with a frying pan on the side of the head.

"Kim...please, don't talk like that..." that's the last thing he said to her, and he knew she heard it, but was confused. He was broken away from his thoughts by a sudden call. The voice sounded soo familiar, but he couldn't pin it.

**With Kimiko...**

"Kim...please, don't talk like that..." She waited for more...but it never came. The only time she had spoken to Raimundo in days...and she got cut off! She felt like exploding on the next person that talked to her, and yet...crying to them too. There was a knock on the door, that made Kimiko snap her head to one side.

She hissed, then snarled, "Who is it?"

"Omi..." Omi was reluctant to answer as he heard her voice.

"Oh...sorry Omi...thought it was Clay or Dojo...Come in!" her voice totally changed.

"Why would it have been different if it was Clay or Dojo?"

"Well, not so much of Dojo, but he would just mumble, and Clay..well he doesn't want me in here. Thinks I'll get all emotional. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but then smiled at her friend.

"Are you alright Kimiko?"

"Omi...this may sound crazy. But I came in here, and yeah I was thinking Raimundo couldn't hear what I said, but I sensed it Omi...He could hear it, I know..."

"I believe you Kimiko, but how?"

"I don't know, it must have been something that happened inside his mind. And...The best part is, since he heard it, he got to reply. Omi, I heard his voice!" She squealed for the first time in a long time, and it surprised Omi a bit.

"Oh, I wish to hear Raimundo's voice...Please, how do I do it?"

"I'm sorry Omi...I don't know." Omi looked down a little sadly, but then looked back at Kimiko when she spoke again. "He talked to me first. Next time he talks to me, I'll be sure to find you...Okay?"

He grinned and nodded, soon to become embraced in a hug by Kimiko.

"Thank you Kimiko! It would be mooost wonderful to hear Raimundo's voice."

"Yeah...It would." Kimiko looked down at Raimundo with a surprised expression on her face. He had a small, cocky smiled on his lips, which made Kimiko happy.

'At least he's happy...for now." She smiled at the thought. She led Omi out of the room and over to their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kimiko drifted to sleep, she heard whispers, and their door open and close, but decided to ignore it.

Dojo had come in and woken up Omi on accident. Omi crept to Kimiko's bed with Dojo wrapped around his head to see her lips curved into a slight smile. Omi and Dojo then both smiled and went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holy flip I'm soo sorry I haven't updated. And sorry that chapter didn't have much detail. I don't think a lot of people are reading this anymore because it's taking too long for me to update. cry please review to tell me I still got some fans out there. So sorry! I've been really busy, but I'm going to finish up this fanfiction, and focus of Foreign Exchange so please don't expect an update from that for a bit, unless I get major writers block on this one. Thanks to all who still read/review. I won't talk cause I gotta get started on the next chapter, thanks so very much guys! Tell me what you think:)


	23. Staying Strong Pays Off pt 1

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 23...Staying Strong Pays Off pt 1

Kimiko sat up sleepily in bed rubbing her eyes. She knew that Omi would like her idea of picking up training, so she got up and went to take a shower. After she got out she put her hair in a braid to one side coming infront of her shoulder, and put on a white and light blue skirt that went to just about her knees, and a shirt that on one side was a tank top and on the other was a half length sleeve and black flip flops.

Surprisingly, when she went downstairs Omi wasn't there, so she went to get Clay, but when she finally got the door open, no one was in there, except of course Raimundo. She went over to his bed and smiled, wondering what was going on in his head.

**With Raimundo (Oh I bet you couldn't guess that!)...**

Raimundo walked down the streets of Tokyo. He had the Tiger Claws to go where he needed, but he just decided to walk for a bit first. As he passed the people rushing to different places and going every which way, he saw a small girl. She was standing with her back facing him, but her hair. Raimundo reconized it almost instantly.

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned slowly, but didn't know the voice. After she saw the tall Brazilian she turned back forward and began walking, taking out her cell phone and pretending to talk.

"Kimiko, wait!"

She kept walking. Obviously, he didn't fall for the cell phone trick. Soon she found herself running, weaving through the people, and as she glanced over her shoulder she soon ran faster. 'This kid must be in a sport! He's really fast!' She ran faster yet, but still he kept closing the gap between them. Suddenly, after looking backwards, she looked forwards to find her best friend. She tried to skid to a halt, but it didn't work and they both fell over.

Kimiko paniced to get up and run, but her friend (Kieko) kept her still.

"Kimiko? What's the deal?"

Kimiko pointed fiercly to Raimundo who was now around ten feet from them.

"He's following me, he knows my name!" Kimiko whispered.

"You're lucky! He's cute!"

For the first time Kimiko actually looked at who the kid was. He was tall, tan, looked brazilian from the looks of it, he had ruffled and pure brown hair, and emerald green eyes. But Kimiko shook her head. "It's creeping me out, now coming let's go he's like really close!"

Raimundo heard Kimiko speak and also reconized her voice, but she took off running again. He groaned and began to follow.

Kimiko had to drag Kieko with her so she wouldn't stop, but the kid kept following. 'Who is this!' Kimiko thought as she rounded a corner. Then she thought about her shoes. 'Man, did I pick a day to wear my skate shoes or what?'

"Kieko, hop on my back!"

"Ohh it's like a piggy back ride!" Kieko giggled.

"Yeah...sure, just get on!"

Kieko hopped on and Kimiko pressed the botton on her shoes. Soon she was going quite a bit faster than Raimundo, until he did something she didn't know anyone in the world could do.

"Wind!" Suddenly, Raimundo was just about in reach of Kieko.

Kimiko screamed in horror and frustration. Skating as hard as she could, she started to feel weight being pulled off of her shoulders. She then realized Kieko had either jumped off or was taken off. She slammed her feet to one side, haulting completely. She watched as Raimundo talked to her, then Kieko nodded.

Kieko ran up to Kimiko. "Come on Kimi, just talk to him, he's really nice!" she said that pretty loud but then she spoke in a whisper full of laughter, "And he's got the most charming smile!"

Kimiko sigh and walked over to Raimundo, but when she got there, he immidiatly hugged her. Kimiko, shocked, confused and scared pushed away, and tears started to fill her eyes. "What the heck do you want? If you want money, I can get you some, just leave me and my friend alone!"

"Kim?" Raimundo was taken back. Kimiko was always a fighter, usually pushing people away and yelling. He never expected her to just give in.

"Just leave me alone! How do you even know me!" she was screaming in fear, and people stopped to look. To Raimundo's surprise, Kieko didn't look at all surprised, and now, her eyes were angry. She walked over to Raimundo, and he tried to speak.

"You wanted to talk to her? More like scare her to death! Just listen to her and leave her alone!" She turned to Kimiko who was now crying in her hands, and walked with her, glancing back one more time with evil eyes.

Raimundo was dumbstruck. Kimiko was a hothead, and she was never scared. Why, if Raimundo posed so much of a threat, did Kimiko not use her element? He soon walked the other way, and sat on a bench to think. He sat for a long time before it struck him. 'Cassidy's father said SHE was sent to the temple. That means...' Raimundo never finished the thought, he just sat and stared blankly forward. He was right. Cassidy was the one with the elemental power, she was sent the the temple, she was the one who was dating Raimundo...so Kimiko was a totally different person than she was in the real world. He shook his head and thought about how different the two Kimiko's really were. HIS Kimiko was a hothead, sweet, didn't cry unless she really had to, cared a lot about him, and never backed down. This Kimiko was a scared little girl who didn't know about him let alone care about him, probably because she was scared a lot, cried a lot and most likely didn't get mad very easily.

As he looked forward, he strangly saw the same girl who had cried at his mercy a little earlier, already giggling and gliding down the street with her friend being pulled behind her.

He shook his head sadly, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to this Kimiko and expect the message to go to his Kimiko's head.

He stood up, pulling on the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he jumped through the gash that had just formed and soon tumbled out to where he least wanted to be...The temple. He must have been consintrating on getting back, instead of a place no one knew him at. There infront of him, stood a very angry Cassidy, and behind her a worried Clay and Omi.

**Back With Kimiko...**

Kimiko scrambled down the street of Rio, trying to remember where Raimundo had said Nick lived. She then started thinking it was a horrible day to wear flip flops. As she wonder the streets quickly, she stumbled across Sam. And the moment Sam saw Kimiko she went after her. Without Katie to stop her, she would kill Kimiko for ruining her outfit.

'Oh great!' Kimiko mentaly kicked herself. 'She needs a seriously good slapping right now!' Kimiko's lips then turned into a smile. She immidiatly stopped, and stepped the side. Sam didn't notice until she couldn't stop herself, and she flew forward into a table. They were at a resterant by the beach. Kimiko giggled and went inside, so Sam didn't know where she went.

Inside Kimiko reconized it to be the place Nick took her and Omi the previous night. She let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding when she saw Katie and Nick. Not daring to interrupt, she turned to leave, but then someone called her name. She turned back around and saw both Nick and Katie motioning her to go sit with them. She took one last glance at the door, than walked over casualy to the two.

"Hey Kim, what brings you out here?"

"Umm, I'm horribly sorry to interrupt, but-"

"KIMIKO!" A scream came from the door, from a girl with what looked like a bit of frosting on her face, and soup all over her clothes.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Katie. "Kimiko, I'm going to kill you! I swear it!" The girl who was now figured out to be Sam stomped over to her.

"Sam! What happened!" Katie tried to sound sorry for her friend, but it didn't work as a chuckle came out when she said it.

"Katie! Shut the flip up!"

Katie was taken back, but Nick stepped in.

"Hey! Don't you dare tell her what to do!"

"Oh shut up you peabrain! I can do what I want to!"

"You shut up Klutzilla, she can do what she wants to! And I know Katie! She wouldn't take orders from someone covered in soup and cake!"

"It was Kimiko's fault!"

"Sam, don't blame Kimiko, I'm sure she didn't push you! She's way to nice!"

"You don't even know her Katie! So I'd take my order and shut up!"

"Don't you mean advice?" Nick chuckled, but he still spoke in an angry tone.

"No I don't! Because It wasn't advice! It was an order! We all know I'm the better of us two! She even knows it! Why do you think she's my pet and does everything I want her to do! It's because she's scared! She has no other friends, and she just wants to keep me, because then she wouldn't fade into the shadows and just be Katie! With me, she's popular! With me she's who she is now! I made her like this, and I intend on keeping her that way!" Sam took a breathe, but let it back out again because Kimiko spoke up.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET, AND DO NOT TALK!" She screamed, and engulfed her hands with flame. A couple of people from the resterant gasped, but they didn't do anything. "IF YOU DARE TO SPEAK, BE READY FOR A THIRD-DEGREE BURN!"

Everyone fell silent, as the flames vanished from Kimiko's hands, and the same hands were put around the shaking shoulders of Katie. Katie's face was burried in her hands and she was crying loudly. Nick walked over and immidiatly Katie switched from her hands to Nick's chest. Kimiko growled in anger at Sam. For a few minutes, everyone sat still, watching the poor girl cry after what her supposive best friend said.

Only a few sniffles of Katie's crying remained, and for the first time, she looked up. Her bloodshot eyes made Sam a bit guilty, but everything she said...she thought was true.

"I can't believe you Sam. You were only popular when you were going out with Raimundo. Then after you broke up with him, all the girl's hated you, and every guy thought you were a real slut!"

Katie's words struck Sam hard. She had never heard Katie say something like that before. (I don't usually either, but she's really upset, so I guess I gotta put something in there...sorry again!)

"I was doing everything for you because you were my friend! I could have had other friends, and truly, I didn't care about being popular! I thought you liked me because of who I was when we became friends." Her eyes once again filled with tears, but Nick and Kimiko put a hand on both of her shoulders to tell her that they were supporting her all the way. "And Sam..." Sam looked her straight in the eyes, with no expression. "You didn't make me like this...I made myself the person who I am now. And I was never you're pet...I never will be. I stayed with you because you were my friend. You need me...otherwhise YOU would fade into the shadows." With that she walked passed her and walked out.

Sam was dumbstruck, she didn't even notice when Nick and Kimiko left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Katie went home Nick and Kimiko decided to walk and talk for a bit.

"So, what did bring you to the resterant?" Nick asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Omi wasn't in the room when I woke up this morning! Niether was Clay, and come to think of it, I didn't hear anything from Dojo! Oh my god! I forgot, I was going to look for you, I was panicing!"

Kimiko started to run, and Nick ran after her. Soon they found themselve at the hotel, and Kimiko burst through the doors. Stumbling up the stairs she practicly broke the door off, swinging it open fiercly. She stopped her hurry and gaped at what she saw in front of her. Her gaze was so horror struck whoever looked into it might have gotten two wholes burned through them.

There infront of her...

**With Clay, Omi and Dojo...**

"I really hope Kimiko isn't awake yet. She'd really freak out if she knew we were gone!" Clay wondered as they were flying back to Brazil.

"Indeed. She would be moost worried!"

"I wonder if she really did wake up." Dojo thought outloud.

As they all pondered their thoughts to fill the tight silence, they flew into Rio. Soon the hotel came into view, but there was something wrong...It seemed...quiet. All of Rio infact.

When they landed the saw Sam walking down the street with tear filled eyes, cake in her hair and soup stains on her clothes. She was walking as though her mind was a million miles away, but her body was right there and wanting to go somewhere. They then saw Katie rushing towards the hotel, and Nick fly out of the door to hug her happily. Then he spotted them.

"Clay! Dojo, Omi! We have great news! Kimiko discovered it this morning! I'll tell you the whole story before we go up there!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And the rest you're going to have to see for yourself, but you might want to wait for maybe about five more minutes."

"Okay!" They all agreed.

**With Kimiko (already wow, was there really a point for the cliff hanger?)...**

_...There infront of her..._

was Raimundo...sitting up in the bed, looking very, very confused!

Kimiko squealed as Nick came up behind her! "Nick! He's awake, he's awake!" she was bubbled over in happiness. She had that addiction fufilled of his emerald green eyes. But...they didn't look normal. They had lost their spark, but at the time...No one really seemed to notice.

Nick called up Katie, and told her to get over there as soon as she could, and went outside to get her while Kimiko stayed up in Raimundo's room.

She went slowly to the bed, giddy all over. She couldn't help but smile.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko looked a little confused.

Kimiko wasn't stupid, but when it came to Raimundo's actions right at that moment, she didn't know what was going on. He was just staring forward with a confused expression on his face.

"Rai!"

Clay and Omi came bursting through the door, and Dojo was curled around Clay's hat.

"Oh my god! He's awake!" Clay didn't even care about cracking a metaphore.

"No...he's not..." Kimiko started to cry.

"Wha-what?" Omi asked confused.

"He's in state of shock...he's not really awake." she said after about two minutes of crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, two chapters, one night! I'm so proud of myself! I truly Am! I know a lot didn't happen in that chapter either, just some fluffy detail, but it all adds up in the next chapter, and the title will make more sense too. Well please review! I know I didn't get a lot of feedback from the like six hours I was apart from the other chapter, but thanks 'Spinningisfun' for your review! And others, thanks for reading, I'm glad I still have some more people reading:) I got to get to bed, I'm really tired, 2:30am. Lol anyways, talk to you next chapter...ending:P Oh and once again, please review!

P.S.!

Foreign exchange will NOT be updated right after the chapters of this fanfiction anymore. I already have a couple good ideas for a new one, but I would like to finish this one up first. Unfortunatly, it's coming to an end :(

That will be all, thank you!


	24. Staying Strong Pays Off pt 2

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 24...Staying Strong Pays Off pt 2

_..."He's in state of shock...he's not really awake." she said after about two minutes of crying..._

Everyone stared at Raimundo. For some reason, they felt his presents, the warmth of the room increased, but then again...It didn't increase as much as it could, or would for that matter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo was there, he could feel it, he could see all of them. Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, and Katie and Nick coming in. He could see them all, but one confused expression plopped on his face, and stayed there. He wondered why when he used the Golden Tiger Claws, he didn't land it, and fell on his back. When he sat up, he saw what he did now...The real world, when he was just in his mind. If he was there, then why couldn't he move, why couldn't he speak, or use any other expressions.

'You did it Raimundo! You fought you're way back...you wanted to be back that badly. And now you are!' It was the same voice inside his head, as the girl in the white cloak when he looked into what was going on with everyone in the real world.

'No...I didn't.'

'What are you talking about...you are back aren't you?' she said in a voice as though taunting him, and mocking him.

'No...I'm not! I was put into shock! I can't do a thing, only think! I...I didn't want it enough...I failed everyone. I failed Clay, Omi, Dojo, Master Fung, my family, Nick...and worst of all...I failed Kimiko.'

'Oh, but didn't you see her?'

'Yeah, she's hurt!'

'Before she knew you were in shock.'

'She was...happy.'

'For the first time in how long?'

'Ever since I slipped into my own mind, knowing Kim.'

'You see? You helped her a lot Raimundo... She hadn't been truly happy ever since you were gone...And just there, for about five minutes, you made her life completely perfect.'

'Yeah...But it wasn't enough. She's horror struck now. I broke her heart, I hurt her even when I didn't want to. I would have rather stayed down, to keep her from getting her hopes up!'

'Listen to yourself Raimundo. You're wanting to take that five minutes of happiness from her?'

Everything fell silent when Raimundo thought to himself. The girl waited patiently for him to answer.

'Raimundo...I know what you're thinking...I can understand why you would want to do that, but many people believe that five minutes of happiness and a bit of pain may be better than struggling slightly for a long time.'

'I guess.' Raimundo hated to admitt that he was wrong, but it was true.

'Raimundo...you had the strength to get away from Cassidy, the fake Clay and Omi. Now you have the strength to get out of this shock. You just need to find it." By the time she finished the sentence she seemed too far away for Raimundo to respond.

He saw looking back at the sight he saw from his unmoving vision.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had left Kimiko alone, and her eyes were a bit red. Usually, when she was alone with Raimundo, she always had something to say. But all of this, had made her so happy, and so upset all to fast, she only fiddled with a small flame. With out her knowing, the flame would dance on her fingertips, then grow bigger to fit her palm, but she kept it in check so it didn't go everywhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo watched the flame Kimiko made, and how they got bigger, engulfing her whole hand. He saw the slight smile on her face, as though the flame was conforting her. But in her eyes, the fear of the flame becoming to big, flickered every so often. Raimundo consintrated on a small wind power, that blew the flame to a small flicker and kept it that way. (like a flame on a candle) He didn't dare try to watch the smile evaporate from Kimiko's pink glazed lips, but he did watch the fear in her eyes grow into a small happiness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's fire was surprisingly pulled to a flicker, and she looked up into Raimundo's eyes. She let the flame die and moved her hand to Raimundo's face. Her smooth fingers one by one slid down Raimundo's face softly. Then she whispered ever so softly, with a small smile again appearing on her lips, "Hang in the Raimundo. You get into shock and out of a coma, you can get out of a shock into you're normal cocky aditude again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko's words echoed through Raimundo's mind. As he thought about her words, he didn't realize she got up quietly and left the room. He decided that he needed to find the strength inside his head. So he let himself fall back into his mind life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was as though time had stopped when he went back to the real world, because when he went back to his mind, Cassidy, Omi and Clay were in the same spot and he was sitting up. Time began to move just as he sat up, but this time, he stayed in his mind.

"Raimundo! Why did you run like that! We needed your help for a Shen-Gong-Wu hunt shortly after you left, and I couldn't find you at all! Where did you go!"

He blinked slowly getting up and pushing passed Cassidy, with no answer. Then he finally spoke. "Cassidy...you need to come with me."

Her anger turned to confusion but she shrugged it off and followed him. As they left Omi and Clay standing very confused and worried, Raimundo turned to Cassidy.

"Cassidy, this is going to sound really weird, but you need to tell me who's who here, and what everyone's personalities are. What's been going on in the past month, what Shen-Gong-Wu we are up to finding...everything, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Go ahead."

"Well...Raimundo...When we first all came to the temple, Omi was our leader, but it soon changed. Clay took charge, and we fought battles well, although...There were a lot of injuries. Our first month, Omi broke his leg, I broke my arm and sprained my ankle, Clay well Clay only got a slight concussion, and you...A Shen-Gong-Wu sliced your shoulder, so your arm was limp for quite a while. A lot of people took advantage of that, and you broke that arm at one point not long after you got sliced. You got amnisia for around three days, and kept thinking that there was a girl named Kimiko Tohomiko who controled fire...Our or I guess...your leader because you didn't know me...was fearless and his name was Omi. He hated to admit to being wrong, and he controled water. There was a quiet cowboy who controled earth and you controled wind, you were a bit cocky."

"Wait for a second. Soo...who controls what element now...and personalities?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"I control water and I'm now the leader. You control Fire and you're a bit of a hothead. Omi...for how small he is...Controls earth, and he's pretty quiet, and really loyal, and Clay controls wind...he's pretty cocky. We're up to a Shen-Gong-Wu called the Moonstone Chain."

"Okay, about the amnesia thing...I need a huge favor out of all of you. Here's what we gotta do. I need the Sun Chi Lantern and the Reversing Mirror."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had listened to Raimundo's plan and thought he was nuts, but they decided to go along with it. "Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Guess so." They all agreed.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" Everyone's element went into the Lantern, but before they could all go to Raimundo, he said Reversing Mirror-Dragon X-Kumei Formation!" Everyone was taken back by Raimundo's formation name. Theirs was different, but he said it totally wrong. (this probably could never happen, but hey sorry.) Raimundo smiled as the mystic visible air flowed out of the lantern. Silver returned to Raimundo as wind, Red returned to Cassidy as fire, Blue returned to Omi as water, and Brown returned to Clay as earth.

Everyone looked a bit confused for a moment.

"Everyone try using their elements. Cassidy, when using yours yell fire, Omi yells water, Clay yells earth and I would yell wind."

"Wind!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

Raimundo was perfect, but everyone else was a disaster.

"What happened?" Cassidy started to freak out.

"Okay...now...Cassidy, we are all going to pretend you're a hot head, rich girl that I like whose name is Kimiko Tohomiko. Clay, we're going to pretend you're a quiet and loyal cowboy named obviously Clay Bailey. Omi...you're going to be our fearless leader who has his heart set on finding Shen-Gong-Wu, although you're only fear is Squirrels. Me...I'm going to be cocky and charming, Raimundo Pedrosa."

Everyone was confused, but they went along with it.

"Now...what I want to do with this...C-Kimiko...we've been dating for a while, but I'm in a coma...Omi you're going to try to do anythign you can to cheer her up, and Clay...You do the same as Omi." He chuckled. He wasn't used to giving out instructions like that, so he screwed it up quite a bit.

As they reacted the whole thing...Raimundo finally started to think he found that strength. He understood everyone's feelings, because his mind was doing a great job of piecing together everyones emotions.

His actual plan was to see if he could see what everyone was doing when he was unconscious, or at least what he thought everyone was doing...he could find the strength he needed to get back to Kimiko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're almost done. Just one more thing..'Kimiko' how would you feel if I was awake, but then you found out I was in shock...act that out." he smiled when she nodded.

Cassidy began to jump all around and be happy with an imaginary Nick beside her. Then as the imaginary Nick left, Kimiko scrambled to the bed in slow motion and sat down.

"Raimundo?"

There was no answer and Kimiko began to cry.

They went on with the reactmeant until something struck Raimundo.

"Thanks guys, this helped a lot, but I need to go! Golden Tiger Claws!" He jumped through the portal without anyone even answering.

"When do we get our elements back?" Cassidy asked confused.

**With Kimiko...**

Kimiko stood with her back up against the door to Clay and Raimundo's room. Tears rolled down her cheek softly and she sobbed silently. She slid down the door and brought her knees up to her chest. she burried her face in her hands and cried harder, but nevertheless quiet.

She could feel Raimundo. She knew he was with her, so she suddenly completely stopped crying, which even surprised her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo ran down the street of Tokyo. 'Where could she be?' he wondered while skidding to a stop infront of the Tohomiko Electronics Building. He casually walked inside, and upstairs to where Mr. Tohomiko's office was. When the door opened there was Mr. Tohomiko and his daughter breathing heavily.

"Daddy!" (I know she calls him Papa, but this Kimiko is totally different) "That's him!" She pointed to Raimundo and her father walked toward him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded.

"I just need to talk to her...please...then I promise, I'll never bother you again."

Kimiko looked at her father as he looked her. He nodded and she walked over to Raimundo. He unexpectedly pulled her into the hallway and sat her down.

"You're going to think I'm totally nuts, but you need to know this."

Raimundo told the girl who was thought to be Kimiko that he was unconscious in the real world, and all the details that went with it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko opened the door into their room once again and saw Raimundo had let himself lay back again. (not sure if you can do that in shock...never really been in it :P but oh well) She sigh walking over to the bed once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And that's where I need you're help." Raimundo sigh hoping that this girl would help him. He let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding when she nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rai...come on...pull through. I know you can...be strong!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kim...hang in there...I know you can do it...be strong girl!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko smiled. It was almost as though she heard his voice again. She turned and walked out once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo smiled. He had found who he needed to find that strength. He picked the girl up bridal style and kissed her. This girl...was probably not used to something doing this, so her eyes widened, but she was enjoying herself.

(Next part, I don't know how he's going to come out of shock, and I'm not sure what happens in real life, so PLEASE bear with me. Thank you!)

Raimundo could feel the scenery changing, and the girl disappeared from his arms. He opened his eyes to see he was in the white room once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For some odd reason, Kimiko couldn't bring herself to leave the door from the outside. She just stood there...listening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You've done it Raimundo...You found the strength you need to find you're way back...Now you're ready." Suddenly, a black door slashed through the bright white, slightly paining Raimundo's eyes. The girl in white nodded and he went to the door.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"You never told me who you were."

"Me? I'm just a fragment of you're imagination."

As he opened the door, and began to walk through, she pulled down her hood to reveal a girl with brick brown hair, a bit passed her shoulders. Her hair was braided back, but yet again still down. Her bangs ended where her eyes did, and she had deep ocean blue crystal eyes.

"Cassidy..." he breathed, a smiled forming on his face and the door vanished and he began making his way back to Kimiko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko sigh. She knew she wasn't going anywhere just standing at the door, but still she couldn't pull away...she put her hand on the knob once, but pulled it back. She reached out again...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo walked through just a blank room, but memories flooded it thoroughly. They were of life before the temple, life when it began, life with Kimiko...On the vacation, still back at the temple, all their showdowns, when they all first met, Omi's messed up slang sayings, Kimiko's laughs, Clay's odd noises telling him that he was eating, the time in Alaska...the last thing he saw before the gas knocked him out, mind flashes, of what was going on in his mind, what he saw from the outside...everything.

Raimundo began to run, he know knew why Cassidy couldn't just let him go...The memories...some were horrible, and some he couldn't watch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open not even enough to look inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon a bright light came from just about no where, blinding Raimundo for a few minutes. But when his vision came to, he was back in the hotel room, looking up at the ceiling. He tried to sit up, he succeded. He moved around a little bit, then realized someone was outside the door. He smiled and waited for that person to make the door fly open. He had a strong feeling of who the person was going to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko heard movement in the room, so she flung open the door. There...infront of her...it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a though it was actually there. Raimundo was sitting up, his emerald eyes with a cocky yet caring spark, and a smiled planted firmly on his lips.

"RAIMUNDO!" her scream could be heard from downstairs, so everyone ran up.

The sight they all saw before them was Kimiko crying and hold onto Raimundo, and Raimundo laughing. Everyone was shell shocked for a moment, but they all quickly rushed to the bed and tackled Raimundo over.

Raimundo was back...He made it through.

"You kept you're strength...that's what brought you back!" Kimiko whispered to Raimundo while everyone was laughing in the little pile they were all in.

"No Kim...Our strength is what brought us back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was your chapter! WOOTNESS RAIMUNDO LIVED! That's for all you people who thought he was going to die, or wanted to know. LOL...unfortunatly...the next chapter will be my last, but don't worry, i have a strong feeling it's going to be VERY happy. Thanks to everyone who reviews, and to anyone who reads/has read and reviewed. I'm sad that this fanfic is going to be over, but then again im excited because I have already two or three more ideas. And when this is over, I can focus on foreign exchange to make it like ten times better than it is now. You guys can't get rid of me that fast! lol anyways please tell me what you think, or if the idea of him coming out of shock was a horrible Idea. Hope you liked the chapter:) Thanks guys! I'll talk to you real soon, cause this update will probably come pretty fast! Have fun, I seriously hope you liked it, you know, even though I said that before, I really mean it, because I want to know if the chapter was just plan out cheesy or not. Anyways, thanks again! Please review and read the final chapter...after it's posted lol.


	25. Back to Normal

**Wind Blows Fire Away**

Chapter 25...Back to Normal

Kimiko woke up the next morning to the soothing and soft, yet strong and ferm arm of Raimundo wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly, ajusting his arm just right, so she could squeeze out. That was the good thing about if you have Raimundo's death grip around you, you can move his arm, to squeeze out, yet not wake him up. She giggled and opened the door, only to stop and turn softly. She smiled at the sight of Raimundo sitting up, dazed and still half alseep in the bed. Omi and Dojo moved to Clay and Raimundo's room, giving Raimundo and Kimiko a room, so they could have a night alone.

"Hey Kim...how long you been awake?" Raimundo climbed out of bed.

"Just woke up..sorry."

"For?"

"Waking you up."

"Oh no...I have been awake for a while. Just didn't want to bother you."

"I see." She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionatly on the lips. The lip-lock held for about two minutes until they heard a knock at the door.

Raimundo opened the door slowly and saw Nick standing in the doorway smirking.

Kimiko laughed stupidly, "I'll be in the bathroom." She took her bag and dragged it through the doorway quickly.

"Welcome back Rai..."

"Thanks Man. I heard that you really helped Kimiko out. I appreciate it."

"Heh, well I only took her out for a day along with Omi to get her mind off of things."

"You gave her hope...that she could be happy...even with out me." Raimundo sigh looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Hey...Umm, I'm pretty sure-" he laughed for a second, but went back to his sentence, "we need to be back at the temple soon...soo if you want to spend the last...how ever much time we have, with us...you're welcome to."

Nick hesitated...Raimundo changed the subject before he said anything back. But Nick decided to shrug it off. "Aight...I'll consider it." he looked serious for a moment, killing Raimundo's generous mood.

"Well okay then...I won't offer anything else." Raimundo turned, pretending also to be serious. After a moment he turned back around and looked at Nick for a second, then they both burst out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko had just turned off the water to the shower (wow quick shower :P), and heard Raimundo's laugh. She had been longing to hear him purely laugh without any anger, or upsetness (not sure if it's a word, but sorry) or heck, even having his mind fully on the subject.

She picked out what she wore the first day of their vacation on the plane to wear. Her hair was straight and red under a skate board helment. It fit perfectly with her red top and a black unzipped jacket, red wristband and light blue skirt with shoes that turned into rollarblades (as seen in "In the Flesh" and sorry, I worded this exactly the same as last time, but it seemed easier lol) When she opened the bathroom door, there was Raimundo waiting for her patiently.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...Let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was out in Rio having a good time. Omi found himself a hat, Clay found a nice cowboy hat surprisingly, because he was very picky about what hats he would wear, Dojo found himself some very good cat treats (Dojo and his eating habbits :P) Kimiko found herself a nice locket, and Raimundo and Nick got a bit of a joke from when they were younger. It was a fake little palm tree that had 'Amor De Palma' carved on the trunk. They both laughed when they found one. Everyone looked at the two confused.

"'Amor De Palma' means 'Palm Love' in English." They laughed again, and the others laughed pathedicly. None of them got what was so funny about it, especially Omi.

They went out to eat, then Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Nick went wondering off somehwere, leaving Kimiko and Raimundo alone once again. They roamed the streets until they came to a beautiful beach. The same one Raimundo spend so much time at when he was a kid, and the one he spent a lot of time with Sam. It was also the same one Nick took Omi and Kimiko too the other night, so they both reconized it.

"You've seen this?"

"Yep. Nick...yeah...couple nights ago I think."

Kimiko wrapped her arms around one of Raimundo's and smiled, leaning her head on his arm. They stayed like that for a while until they moved closer to the water. Then Kimiko let go and unexpectedly pushed Raimundo, so he went head first into the water. She giggled until he lifted her up, despite her struggled and put her into the cold water. She screamed playfully, and there they began splashing and dunking eachother. When night rolled into the city, they decided that since they were leaving the next day...They should go back to the hotel. When walking back, They met up with everyone else, but before they went back, they decided to take a picture with a view of the beach. They asked a young couple to take a picture. One with Kimiko's cell phone, and the other with Nick's camera. They said their thanks, then walked back to the hotel.

On their way, Dojo started twitching feriously.

"Dojo? What is it?"

"It-its...a...Sh-Shen-Go...Gong-Wu!...Th-the Ring of Illusions (I know I used it before...but sorry, I had nothing else in my mind at the moment, and the is a pretty cool Shen-Gong-Wu you have to admit :) lol)...The wearor...has the ability to make any illusion that looks fake to only them, but real to anyone else."

"Where?" Kimiko asked.

"Right here in Rio."

Everyone looked at eachother, and Dojo super sized. Flying close to the water line, Kimiko, and her great sense of fashion :P, Saw something shining in the sand ever so slightly.

"Down there!"

They swooped down and Kimiko went to grab it, but her hand landed ontop of Jack Spicers.

Jack looked like he was in shock to see Raimundo behind Kimiko, but he smirked when he saw the sly but thankful grin on Kimiko's face.

"Kimiko...I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name your game Jack!"

"Hmm...The first to swim to the Ring of Illusions wins! You're Star Hanabi against my Orb of Tornami. Omi was confused...last time he checked, he had the Orb...but wait, he brought it to find Kimiko in Alaska...Jack must have took it along with the other Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I accept your challenge Jack! Besides...I'm already wet."

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" They both called together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The scenery changed, and a little sand platform formed to carry Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Nick and sort of Dojo and Wuya. The water got deep, and the ring was floating in the air about a mile away. (maybe a little more, but not less.) Everyone gaped at the distance, but knew that Kimiko and Jack were both determined. It was a VERY useful Shen-Gong-Wu, not to mention powerful.

"Gong Yi Tan Pie!" They both again called together.

Jack began to swim full speed towards the Shen-Gong-Wu. He was a surprisingly good swimming, and he was probably half a mile farther than Kimiko.

Kimiko was swimming slowly, but keeping the same speed the whole way. When she finally got to quarter distance, she closed half the gap between her and Jack. He slowed down a lot, and now she was getting closer and closer...

Jack was struggling to find his fastest pace, and he never really liked to swim, so he wanted to get this over with. He glanced backwards to see Kimiko closing in fast. If she was still going the same pace she was when it started, she had to be nuts and he must have been going really slow. He kept pushing but it wasn't enough.

"Kimiko...I let you win the Mantis Flip Coin, Time to give me my Wu back!"

"No way, you can have the stupid coin. This is playing for a NEW Shen-Gong-Wu, so I'm NOT giving up."

'Then I'll have to make you!' Jack grinned to himself, and stopped. "Orb of Tornami!"

Kimiko, who was frozen in an ice ball struggled. She was totally stuck, besides her head, being able to move a little under the water. "Fire!" she called, melting all the ice around her into water. It was now like she was in a little egg filled with water, because she hadn't melted ALL the ice. "Star Hanabi!" Soon she shot out of the water and onto the strip of ice Jack had made for her on accident. She speed skated down the strip, until it got thinner and thinner. Soon she had to flip, and land with one foot infront of her.

'Grr, Jack! Time to cheat! Please work!' "Weapon of Wielding!"

"Hey, that wasn't wagered!"

"I'm evil! That's what I do!" He aimed the sword at the ice, and luckily for him, fire came out and melted the ice faster than Kimiko's sharp mind could accumulate. She flipped into the water, and made everyone nervous because she didn't come up for a while. Jack was about a quarter distance away from the Shen-Gong-Wu, when Kimiko flipped into the water at half...He was going to win!

Soon everyone saw bubbled, which made them still a little more nervous, but then Kimiko popped up and yelled, "Orb of Tornami!"

"WHAT?!" Jack stopped dead in his tracks to see what happened behind him.

"When you used the Weapon of Weilding you dropped the Orb!" Kimiko jumped back up on the ice, and this time, she made it thicker, and also wider. She went as fast as she could, and Jack was still tired from his speed swim at the first point in the race. Finally she was neck and neck with Jack, but that soon changed when she passed him up. She flipped in the air once again, and while flipping she knabbed the ring.

The scenery changed back to normal and Kimiko now had three Shen-gong-Wu. She smiled at Jack as he flew back to the hotel rather quickly, flying out of everyones sight in a matter of minutes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they all got back to the hotel, they went to their original rooms, Kimiko with Omi and Dojo and Clay and Raimundo together.

They all slept perfect that night, knowing for the probably only the second or third normal night of their vacation the whole time. But what seemed like seconds, but had really been hours, they had to get up and leave for the airport. They checked in and got their tickets, and said good-bye to Nick.

Everyone boarded the plane, Everyone sitting pretty close together this time. They chatted and laughed until the flight took off, then they all watched a movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the plane took off Nick left the airport happily. He got to see his best friend, his girlfriend wasn't friends with some evil witch, and his best friend was happy, along with Raimundo's girlfriend. Some pretty amazing things had happened to him in the last however long they'd all been there, but he knew, that it was definatly something he wouldn't forget.

Walking back to the hotel just for the moment...He saw Katie talking to one of her good friends that she spend time with whenever she wasn't with Sam. Now, Nick had a strong feeling this other girl would become best friends with Katie, and it wouldn't be a fake friendship. Opening the hotel door he saw Sam hugging this...Jack Spicer guy. After he let her down from his arms, they kissed.

It took all of Nick's willpower not to burst out laughing, but instead he just chuckled, walking up to the counter and making sure, in the rush of this morning, that Kimiko checked out of her and Omi's room and Raimundo or Clay checked out of their room.

**With the dragons and Dojo...**

As Dojo landed in the training area of the temple, Master Fung went out to greet them. He waited for one of them to say something as they all got off of Dojo.

When everyone stood in a line, Omi to the right on the very end, to his left was Kimiko, to her left was Raimundo and to his left was Clay and Dojo was curled around Omi's head.

Raimundo sigh and then chuckled, "Well...That was one HECK of a vacation!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, there's the end of Wind Blows Away Fire! Wooterness! I hope everyone enjoyed the fanfiction! I loved the end line especially planned. I had the whole part planned ever since I wrote the chapter of Kimiko dreaming she killed Raimundo. cough Anyways, please review...final review for this fanfiction, so put some thought into it people. Thanks for reading! A new fanfiction will start from me in maybe the next one-five days. Thanks again, I really had fun writing this fic. Well, happy hunting in the fanfiction sight to you all, hope to get some reviews from you in later stories!

-Zestychicken2-


End file.
